I'm Happy Just To Dance With You
by Lexie-Rae
Summary: Cooper and Peyton shared a dance at the Naley wedding, but what if there was more to it, a spark between the two that just won't go away?
1. If I Needed Someone

**Just something random that came to me after watching The Show Must Go On (Season Three finale)**

**Begins during Things I Forgot at Birth. Cooper doesn't leave town, instead he visits a local bar to drown his sorrows, here he finds a familiar face, also trying to forget the events of the past few days.**

Cooper found himself at a bar drinking himself into an unconscious state after learning that Rachel had lied about the pregnancy. He was hurt, but mostly he was relieved, the shock of almost becoming a father, with a seventeen year old as the mother was overwhelming.

He sank pint after pint, then scotch after scotch, and then sambuca after sambuca, all he wanted to do was forget. He knew that he should have left town, and left all of the memories behind him but it was so raw that he couldn't face the drive back to his empty apartment that night. Instead he'd wound up at a sleazy bar, he'd purposely chosen a dingy hole as no one he knew would be there.

*************************************************************************************

Peyton wasn't a big drinker, back in the earlier days of high school she'd attended all of the wildest parties and played the game, but rarely got drunk. She didn't like the feeling of losing all of her self-control and exposing herself to people. She was a closed book and the thought of drunkenly spilling all of her secrets to a stranger made her shudder.

Tonight was different though, all of a sudden alcohol seemed like the temporary answer to all of her problems. Music for once had failed to soothe her, and she wasn't in the mood to draw. She went for a drive to clear her head, desperately wanting to stop Brooke's angry words swirling around her mind.

She hadn't planned on visiting a bar but as she rode past the small almost hidden building, she had the sudden urge to enter. What better way to mourn a friendship and lose her regrets than throwing back a few drinks. By the look of the place, she was sure that she'd get served and so took her seat at the counter and sank some shots.

A couple of hours later, Peyton was high on drink and dancing her cares away. A cute guy of around thirty had been showing an interest for a while, and Peyton had happily been returning the flirtatious looks. On the dance floor the pair shared a kiss, initiated by the intoxicated guy. It was sloppy and completely absent of any affectionate feeling, but neither cared. Peyton danced with her arms in the air, as the guy grinded against her. She stumbled slightly, falling into the arms of the sleazy guy. He held her for longer than seemed appropriate, his hands groping wildly.

'Hey, gettoff me.' Peyton spluttered in a drunken mumble.

'Come on, girl, you're gagging for it!' He leered.

She shook her head but this only made her feel dizzy, 'Please, let me go.'

'Aw, don't be like that, gorgeous, we're having fun!' He smirked.

'Leave me alone.' She said firmly, sobering slightly.

The guy paid no attention, slipping his hand under her shirt.

'Get away from me!' She ordered, pulling away from him.

Still he didn't listen, and began to search for the clasp on her bra.

'Did you not hear what she said?' A new voice asked, 'Or do you want me to repeat it for you?'

Peyton sighed in relief and threw a thankful glance at her rescuer, her rescuer who was one Cooper Lee.

The sleazy guy held his hands up, 'Hey, man, I didn't know she was your girl!'

'You better back off, before I beat your ass into next week.' Cooper growled, menacingly.

The guy shook his head, 'You're welcome to her, she's just a slut anyway!'

Peyton gasped, deeply offended, much to the pleasure of the guy.

Cooper smiled. 'I think you're going to regret that.'

He then smashed his fist into the face of the guy, who fell to the floor, clutching his left eye.

'Cooper!' Peyton whispered.

'Let's get out of here.' Cooper proposed, taking Peyton's hand and leading her out of the exit.

The pair found themselves along the riverbank, taking in the fresh air.

'Are you alright?' Cooper asked lightly.

'I'm fine, thanks to you.' She said shyly, 'You were great back there.'

'I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress.' He brushed it off.

They walked along the bank, and then down a sloping dirt path that led under the bridge. Peyton tripped on an upturned tree root and Cooper instantly reached out to stable her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, holding her steady, and didn't let go even when they reached the level path below the bridge.

'What happened anyway, to make you come to a bar alone and drink your weight in alcohol?' Cooper questioned, 'That's not the girl I remember.'

Peyton shook her head, her curls bouncing as she did, 'You were never the guy who let a girl affect him, you were never a big drinker.'

Cooper flashed a smile, 'Touché. This is sad, two cool people like us, going out alone.'

She laughed, 'Well, when you put it like that.'

'I don't think drinking was the answer to my problems.' Cooper deduced.

'Mine neither, my head is spinning.' Peyton groaned, 'I thought the fresh air would help but I still feel queasy.'

'You do look a little green.' Cooper remarked, sounding genuinely concerned.

'Yeah, I,' Peyton paused, and put a hand to her mouth.

Cooper gently rubbed her back, 'It's better to let it out, trust me.'

She nodded, and crouched down at the river verge. Cooper continued to rub wide circles on her back and held her hair back. She took a few deep breaths before releasing the liquid contents of her stomach. She coughed and blushed, embarrassed to have thrown up in front of him. He gently pulled her to her feet and steadied her.

'I'm sorry you had to see that.' She said, her cheeks reddening further.

He brushed the issue aside, 'I've seen much worse, trust me, and I've been in your shoes plenty of times.'

'Thank you.' She said sincerely.

Once again he wrapped an arm around her waist, both so that she remained upright and to keep her warm.

'You're freezing!' He remarked as he felt her shaking in his embrace. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

She gave an appreciative smile.

'Let's get you home.' He proposed.

They walked together in a comfortable silence to Peyton's house which was only a ten minute walk.

'Cooper,' She began as they reached her front door, 'Thank you, for everything you did tonight, I'm so glad you were there.'

'It's nothing,' he ensured, 'glad I could help.'

She put her key into the lock and after a short time, managed to master the motion of twisting the key whilst pulling up the handle to open the door.

'Well, goodnight.' She offered, as she crossed the threshold.

'Are you going to be alright on your own?' He asked.

She nodded, 'I'll be fine, thanks again, Cooper.'

'Don't mention it.' He smiled before turning and heading for home.

Peyton closed the door, and wondered whether the funny feeling in the bottom of her stomach was normal if you were as drunk as she was.

Little did she know that Cooper was trying to shake the same feeling from his abdomen.

*********************************************************************************************

Peyton awoke the next morning with an extremely sore head. She groaned and rolled over to find that she'd slept in her clothes the night before. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of her morning breath and reluctantly rose from her bed to visit the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth twice and having a long shower, Peyton began to feel a little more like herself. She put her music on at a soft level and tried to piece together her memories of the night before.

Three hours later, against her own personal judgement, Peyton found herself on the doorstep of the Scott household.

'Peyton!' Cooper said sounding surprised as he opened the door.

'Hey,' she said sheepishly, 'I, er, brought you your jacket back.'

'Oh! Course, thanks for bringing it round.' He smiled, taking it from her grasp.

'It's really the least I could do.' She shrugged, 'I was my way to the bar anyway.'

Cooper frowned, 'It's one o'clock in the afternoon.'

'I'm going to pick up my car.' She explained, grinning, 'Plus, I don't think I'll be ready to face a drink for a few days.'

He chuckled, 'Yeah, you certainly knocked them back last night.'

'Don't remind me.' She pleaded.

'I'm sorry.' He responded quickly, 'Let me give you a ride to your car.'

'You don't have to do that.' Peyton assured him.

'I'd like to, if I'm honest, Deb's gone to the café and I'm bored out of my skull.' He admitted.

'Okay,' she shrugged, 'I won't say no to the company.'

'They say misery loves company, right?' he asked, 'I'm going to test the theory, I'm sick of moping about.'

Peyton smiled slightly and followed Cooper to his car.

She had butterflies in her stomach that wouldn't disappear, and a smile kept creeping onto her face. The voice inside her head was screaming at her for being so stupid. He was Nathan's Uncle, Nathan's Uncle Cooper. He wasn't off limits, he was way, way off limits. And yet she went weak at the knees whenever he looked her in the eye with his concerned glance; she felt a fuzzy feeling whenever he laughed; and she just wanted him to hold her one more time so that she could take in his masculine scent.

She shook her head and concentrated on the rhythm of the music flowing from the speakers, taping her feet in time to the beat.

Cooper was also quiet on the journey, as he too was wrestling with his conscience. He wasn't sure quite why he'd offered to drive her to the near by bar, it certainly wasn't following the rules he'd set himself to stay away from his nephew's ex-girlfriend.

He just felt a responsibility to look after her. She seemed so broken and alone, the night before she'd been so lost, he just wanted to help her. It wasn't really in his nature to reach out to people but she was different, she was enthralling.

He remembered her as a fifteen year old sophomore, naïve and baby faced. He could barely believe that it was just two years ago that she'd been that giggly, bashful girl, in the prime of adolescence. She'd grown up so much since then; she was a young woman now and seemed older than her years.

Cooper tried to shake the thoughts from his head, it didn't matter how old she seemed, the reality was she was a seventeen year old girl; just as Rachel had been. He almost laughed realising the irony, he'd been so desperate to get over Rachel, and he'd achieved his goal. He hadn't thought of the deceptive redhead all morning, instead, his mind was fixated on the leggy blonde currently occupying the passenger seat of his car.

For once though, it wasn't about how pretty she was, although he couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. This was different; she was the first girl who'd seen past his looks in years.

At the wedding they'd kidded around and spoke passionately about Nathan and Haley as a couple. He loved hearing her speak so avidly about the couple and the love they had, her eyes had sparkled and her smile had lit up the room. She was intelligent and edgy; beautiful and funny; and totally forbidden.

'So are you staying in Tree Hill for a while?' Peyton asked, jolting Cooper from his thoughts.

He shrugged, 'I might stick around for a bit, I haven't got anything to go back to and I think that Deb could do with some family about.'

'Nathan would like it if you stuck around.' Peyton added.

'I'm not sure he'd even realise if I stayed, that boy has got it bad.' Cooper argued.

'She's his world.' Peyton remarked, 'They're like two halves of a whole, before Haley, Nathan was a different person.'

'I remember, he had you as a trophy, you were just there to prove his status.' Cooper sighed at his nephew's poor treatment of her.

'Wow, thanks for that boost in my self-esteem.' Peyton said sarcastically.

'What I mean is that he treated you badly, and you didn't deserve that.' Cooper corrected himself rapidly. 'It's just, I know how it is to be used.'

'I'm sorry that you were treated like that.' Peyton said earnestly, 'Nathan and I were just a high school couple, we weren't in love or anything and we're friends now, I don't have any bad feeling towards him. We just weren't right for each other. I'm happy for him and Haley.'

'That's good.' Cooper said, 'What about you, no marriage on the table?'

Peyton laughed causing butterflies to flutter in Cooper's stomach, 'I'd need a boyfriend first. Marriage seems like a nice idea for like, ten years time.'

'I know what you mean, and after that Rachel debacle, I'm feeling a little…delicate. However, seeing that my nephew has already had two weddings, I feel like I'm lagging behind.' Copper admitted.

'Well, you know Nathan; he always had to do everything before everyone else!' Peyton pointed out.

Cooper agreed, remembering Nathan begging him for driving lessons when he was fourteen.

'Well, this is my stop.' Peyton declared, 'Thanks for this, everything, you know.'

'It's no problem, I promise you.' He assured her once again.

She nodded and strolled to her car, feeling his eyes on her the whole time.

*************************************************************************************************


	2. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Enjoy, Lexie :)**

Over the next few days, Cooper was much more successful in his aim to avoid Peyton. After dropping her at her car, and one last, long fleeting glance, he'd returned to Deb's house and made the decision to stay there until he was over his school girl fantasy crush.

Four days later, Cooper was bored out of his mind, and had run out of beer and chips so he allowed himself a visit to the store. He would have liked to have met Nathan for a game on the court, or gone to the arcade, but he knew that he wasn't yet completely cured of his infatuation. He was going to suffer one more day of house arrest and then he was going to go out on the pull, find a pretty girl and make himself forget the green eyed teen.

He drove to the closest store, aiming to get the chore over and done with as soon as possible. After a long debate over sour cream and chive, or salt and vinegar, he finally reached the till, his basket full of junk food and beer. He gave a sexy smile to the checkout girl, which was returned but it only left him feeling empty.

He jogged towards his car, hunting for his keys which seemed to have sunk to the depths of his pocket. He finally felt the metal of his keys and yanked them free, only to have them land on the pavement. He sighed largely and crouched down to scoop them up.

As he glanced up, his eyes met black pumps, and a pair of legs that went on forever.

'Hi, Cooper.' She greeted in a chirpy voice.

He stood up, 'Hey, Peyton.'

He couldn't believe that on a ten minute trip he had bumped into the one person he'd been desperate to avoid. To make matters worse, she looked better than ever. She was wearing an extremely short black skirt and a striped vest than hung loosely on her slender frame.

'Beer run?' She observed, 'Is there a game tonight?'

'Oh, no, I'm just watching some old hockey games.' He covered, 'So, you look like you've taken Brooke's happy pills, what's happened since I saw you last?'

'Well no reconciliation with Brooke, she's being stubborn as ever, she's not talking to Lucas either, but that's all stupid teen drama you don't want to hear about.' Peyton said rapidly, 'In other news though, I found out that I have a half-brother and he turned up on my doorstep last night.'

'Wow, a brother, that's massive.'

'Uh-huh, I really want to meet him, I mean he knew my biological father, _our _biological father, actually. It's just so scary, I mean, how do you start a relationship like this?' She asked, eyes shining happily.

'That's crazy, so you're adopted? It all sounds a little bit mind-blowing.' Cooper tried to take in all of the information.

She nodded, 'Yeah, that's a long, emotional story, but I found out this year and now all of a sudden I have a brother! Sorry, you've got that game to watch, I'm babbling, I'm just excited.'

'No, I'd be babbling too, and my game's on tape.' He told her, 'So what do you know about him?'

She winced, 'Not much. That's a lie really apart from his name I know next to nothing.'

'So you're walking into this completely blind.' He stated, suddenly worried about the young girl once more.

'Right,' she nodded, 'but I think that's what Ellie-my birth mother, wanted. She left me a note; she would have wanted me to meet him. Of course Lucas thinks I should take someone with me to rescue me if it all goes horribly.'

She rolled her eyes, something Cooper found extremely sexy.

'That's not such a bad idea.' He pointed out.

She shrugged, 'I guess, I'm not really thinking rationally at the moment. Anyway, I'll let you get back.'

He nodded, 'See you around, Peyt.'

She glanced back and offered a wave which just seemed like an extra tease to him.

Peyton watched as he drove away, cursing herself for her weakness. She didn't know what was wrong with her, she had just learned some life changing news and yet she still had Cooper on the brain. Even when he was dressed down in old jeans and a t-shirt he still looked hot. The way his eyes showed his caring nature made her heart melt, especially when she knew that the concern was for her.

*************************************************************************************************

Cooper awoke groggily, his head pounded from excessive alcohol intake the night before. He groaned and rolled over to face a mess of brown locks. His stomach fell as he remembered what he'd done the night before.

After finishing his unsuccessful spate locked in the house, he'd headed to the closest bar and drunk the place dry. The first girl to pay him any attention was the one he had ended up with, he wasn't in a fussy mood, he just needed a distraction and a cure.

The girl was his usual type, brunette, busty, a pretty made up face, and a tiny amount of material covering her body. She'd been almost as drunk as him so had no inhibitions and was up for some fun. They'd gotten to know each other quite well in the taxi home and headed straight for the bedroom when they'd arrived at Cooper's.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his head before searching for some clothes to pull on. Instead of waking the girl he decided to head down to eat without her. He glanced back at her, and saw her for the first time in the cold light of day.

Her hair was tangled up and her make-up was smudged, creating a strange panda look. It appeared that she slept with her mouth open which wasn't a very attractive quality. He knew that he was seeing her in her lowest state and it wasn't fair to judge her right now, she wasn't an ugly girl or anything. He just couldn't help thinking how Peyton still looked stunning, even when she was throwing up.

He sighed and headed to the kitchen.

'Cooper!' Deb greeted giddily, 'I see you met someone last night!'

He nodded as he loaded the toaster.

'Well, what's she like?' Deb pressed.

He shrugged, 'She's okay in bed, but apart from that, I don't know anything about her.'

Deb smiled coyly, 'Good for you, I'm glad you're over that school girl.'

'Yeah.' Cooper agreed in a dull tone.

**********************************************************************************************

After breakfast, Cooper showered and went for a run, leaving the snoring brunette asleep in his bed. She would only want to talk if he woke her, so he left her snoozing contently.

He ran on auto pilot and ended up at the river. There was a light breeze, and not many people about, perfect conditions for his early morning jog. He rushed along the path that led under the bridge but didn't let his mind linger on his memories of the place. Instead he concentrated on the music from his i-pod. His feet met tarmac as he reached the familiar ground of the river court, which was currently occupied by Nathan and Lucas.

'Shouldn't you kids be in school?' Cooper asked, smirking.

'Hey, Coop.' Nathan greeted, whilst Lucas offered a wave.

'It's like seven AM, I thought teenagers didn't know what morning was.' Cooper observed the boys' odd behaviour.

Lucas checked his watch, 'Oh, I need to head off; I promised Peyton I'd be at the café when she meets her brother.'

'Okay, man.' Nathan nodded, 'I need to shower anyway, see you at school.'

'This café, it sells bagels?' Cooper asked casually.

Lucas frowned, 'Yeah.'

'I'm just craving one,' Cooper lied, 'You don't mind if I tag along?'

Lucas shook his head, 'Nah, course you can.'

Cooper smiled, gratefully, 'So what's the deal with this brother thing? I ran into Peyton the other day and she said he just turned up at her door.'

'Yeah,' Lucas said in a drawn out manner, squinting into the distance, 'She found this letter in a record sleeve, telling her that she had this brother. So I told her to call him, and she did, but he hung up on her, he didn't want to know.'

'Then out of the blue he just turned up?' Cooper questioned, getting an uneasy feeling in him stomach.

Lucas nodded, 'Kind of odd, right? So I persuaded her that I should be there when they met, just for moral support, or to smash his face in, you know, whatever she needs.'

Cooper chuckled, 'So you're suspicious of this guy then?'

'Well, yeah, he kind of ambushed her the other night, no call, no note, he just sits on her porch and waits for her, he's just like _"Hi, I'm you're new brother!"_.'

Cooper narrowed his eyes, 'Sounds like a freak.'

Lucas suppressed a laugh, 'Hopefully today he'll prove us wrong but just in case, I'm going to be sitting at the next table.'

'It's good that she's got someone like you looking out for her.' Cooper said genuinely.

'She hasn't got many other people around her at the moment,' he sighed, 'She doesn't deserve any more heartache.'

'No, she doesn't,' Cooper agreed.

'I've been in her shoes, coming face to face with my half-brother, and at first it was a nightmare.' Lucas reminded Cooper.

'Right, I forgot how much of a jerk Nathan used to be.' Cooper said bashfully.

'He came around; he's proof that first impressions are deceiving.' Lucas said as they approached the café.

Cooper nodded sternly, and held the door open for the younger man.

As soon as he stepped over the threshold, he saw her. She was stirring a cup of coffee, but paying no attention to the task. Her feet were tapping the table leg in an anxious manner, and her glistening green orbs were staring into space.

He tore himself away from the stunning image with difficulty and joined Lucas at the counter. He ordered his bagel and took a seat, in perfect view of Peyton's table. He couldn't hear any conversation, and sometimes a customer would stand in his line of vision, but he was close enough to join Lucas' tag team if he was required.

Fortunately, the guy didn't seem to be an immediate threat, and brother and sister seemed to bond well. They even shared a few laughed at the end of the meal, but for some reason, Cooper still had his hackles up.

************************************************************************************************

Although she was worried about the upcoming meeting, and appeared to be staring in a world of her own, Peyton had noticed Cooper enter the café.

She didn't acknowledge him though, she didn't want to seem like an annoying little school girl. Besides, she was supposed to be concentrating on Derek who was due to arrive at any minute.

Whilst she waited, she didn't see the harm in stealing a few glances in his direction. He was perched on a bar stool, sipping coffee, his eyes focusing on his untouched bagel. It looked to her like he'd been for a run or a workout as he was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt that was clinging to his toned muscles, slightly damp with sweat.

For the first time ever, Peyton saw Nathan in Cooper. It just so happened that he carried all of the qualities that she had liked about Nathan. There was the obvious, like the striking good looks and smug smirk that they both had down to a tee. As well as the impressive physical attributes, Cooper, like his nephew was strong, determined and passionate, but with a soft side; caring and considerate. All things that she'd fallen for when she'd started dating Nathan in their sophomore year. Yet Cooper was different, he wasn't arrogant or spiteful, he didn't put his hobby above the important things, he was tactful and mature.

Mature. That was the problem; she shouldn't be lusting over someone nearly ten years older than her.

'Peyton?' She was brought back to reality by a tall blond, smiling broadly.

'Derek, hi, again.' At once her mind was filled with yet more boy drama.

************************************************************************************************

Cooper left the café soon after Peyton and Lucas, his eyes following her hips as they shook with each step she took.

'A little hypocritical, don't you think?' A scorning voice addressed him.

He turned to face the pouting redhead, 'Rachel.'

'Hi, Hot Uncle Pervert,' she smirked, 'How's the view?'

'Shouldn't you be hurrying to homeroom, or something?' Cooper sighed.

'Maybe we could walk together, seeing you're being drawn there like a dog in heat.' Rachel said in a sarcastic manner.

Cooper rolled his eyes, 'You seriously think that I'd go near a seventeen year old again after all the headaches you gave me? I don't need petty teenage drama and deceptive little girls messing with me.'

Rachel gasped, 'I shouldn't have lied to you, and I know that. But you slept with me _after_ you knew my age, and then threw me out, you're no saint yourself.'

'If I'm so mean then why are you following me about like a bad smell?' Cooper questioned coldly.

Rachel's eyes began to water, 'This may be one big joke to you, Cooper, I was just some fling to you, but it meant something to me, you and I.'

'Rachel, the whole thing was a lie, so it kind of was a big joke don't you think?' Cooper spat, as he tried to walk away.

'Wait!' Rachel said in a strangled tone, 'Cooper, I love you.'

'You've got a really funny way of showing it.' He said angrily, 'We're done, and I mean it, it's not even about your age anymore.'

Rachel frowned, 'I'm sorry, believe me, Cooper, I spend every moment thinking of you! If it's because I'm in school, I can leave.'

'Don't you get it?' Cooper shook his head, 'I'm sick of listening to your silly little rants and your immature games! I don't want to see you ever again.'

Rachel let the tears run freely, 'I only did what I did because I cared about you, you just played with me.'

'It never would have worked out so stop deluding yourself, go and find yourself a nice high school jock to mess with.' Cooper growled, and then walked away leaving Rachel with an idea of how to get over Cooper.

Just as Peyton had earlier that morning, Rachel began to see the similarities between Cooper and Nathan.

Cooper meanwhile was once again reminded that the lust he was feeling was completely wrong, had he learnt nothing from his meddling with Rachel?

************************************************************************************************


	3. Hold Me Tight

**Chapter 3 especially for smc-27 as a massive thank you for reading and for your feedback it's very much appreciated! I'll admit it goes off in a little bit of a tangent in the middle but there is a reason for it!**

Game night in Tree Hill was always a big event, basketball was a very popular spectator sport, and it seemed like half of the town turned up to watch the Ravens play. On this occasion Peyton had invited Derek to the game and he'd happily accepted.

As she took her spot on the sideline between Rachel and Bevin, she searched the crowds for her brother.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes locked on icy blue orbs that were staring straight at her.

'Peyton!' Rachel's sharp voice cut through her thoughts, 'Pay attention!'

The blonde scooped up her pom-poms and joined in the chanting, her head not really on the game. She couldn't be sure that Cooper had been looking at her; she was stood next to Rachel after all. Why would he be looking at her anyway, she must be out of her mind.

She didn't look for Derek again; all she could feel was Cooper's piercing stare. He probably hadn't looked her way again, his nephew was the star player, she reminded herself, it was more likely that Cooper's focus remained solely on him for the duration of the game, it just felt as though there were eyes constantly on her. She cried out calls of encouragement and performed the required steps, if only to keep her mind from the forbidden fruit in the stands.

It felt like torture, cheerleading had never been a big deal to her, not in the way it was to the rest of the squad. They all wanted to look good, be popular and enjoy the perks of owning cheer bloomers. Peyton cheered because she liked the connection it gave her to her Mom, and because it was important to Brooke. When she went to competitions and games she never felt any pressure, it was just a hobby she did for fun, and it was a happy coincidence that she was good at it. This game had changed her though, suddenly she felt like she was being scrutinized, like she was on a stage for all to see.

The final buzzer sounded, causing her to jump. She sighed in relief as the crowd, players and squad melted into one big mass and she was no longer centre stage.

She went to join the throng, and finally scope out her brother but was grabbed from behind by her wrist.

'Seriously, you're after Cooper now?' Rachel spat.

Peyton frowned, 'What?'

'I saw the pair of you, throwing each other looks, it's pathetic, Peyton.' Rachel raged, 'He is just doing it to get back at me! He's just mad because of what happened on the bridge.'

Peyton smirked, 'Are you sure about that? Only you don't sound too confident.'

'Trust me, I know Cooper, he wouldn't chase about after a hoe like you!' Rachel told her scornfully.

Peyton narrowed his eyes, 'I'd say that he pretty much scrapped the bottom of the barrel with you, honey, his standards can't get any lower.'

'Brooke's right about you, you are just a boy-stealing bitch.' Rachel said harshly. 'Pete, Jake, Lucas, Cooper, is this like a new game for you?'

'Rachel, I'm going to go over here now, and you should work on being a little less deranged.' She strode away quickly feeling guilty and a little deflated, realising that she'd lost her invite to Rachel's after game party, which she'd planned to take Derek to.

'Maybe you should stop being such a whore!' Rachel called after her.

Peyton put her hand to her forehead in a motion of despair, especially as she saw Cooper approaching.

'Is she bothering you?' Cooper asked lightly, pointing towards his ex lover.

Peyton shook her head, 'She's lost the plot, and standing near me can only spell trouble for you right now.'

'Oh boy.' Cooper sighed.

'Well, isn't this is priceless!' Rachel said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest, 'You know what, maybe you two belong together, that way you can break each other's hearts and find out how it feels.'

'Rachel, you need to stop this.' Cooper said defiantly, 'I broke it up for a reason, I don't want to see you, can you respect that?'

Rachel shrugged, 'Unless I'm mistaken, I wasn't even talking to you; you rushed in to save your skanky girlfriend!'

At this comment both Cooper and Peyton launched into a stream of denials, causing Rachel to pout.

'Hi, Peyton,' Derek ventured nervously as he reached the trio; he put his arm around her waist, sensing the tension.

Rachel smirked, 'Perfect.'

Everyone's jaws dropped as Rachel grabbed Derek by the back of the neck and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

'Woah!' Derek remarked as they broke apart.

'Two can play at your game, Missy, don't think I won't sabotage every relationship you want to work out.' Rachel said to Peyton, then turned to Cooper, 'Do you see what a slut she is, flirts with you and come to the game with him!'

Peyton stifled a laugh, 'Rachel, this is Derek, he's my brother.'

'Oh.' Rachel said flatly, before shrugging, 'Well, Derek, you know where you can find me.'

With that she span on her heel and sashayed towards the locker room, hitching her skirt up as she did so.

Derek whistled at the departing redhead, causing Peyton to smack him on the arm.

She narrowed her eyes, 'I don't know you right now.'

'She's hot!' Derek shrugged.

'She's demented.' Cooper corrected, 'I'm sorry, Peyton, she's got it into her head, and now she's convinced herself-,'

Peyton shook her head, 'It's not your fault, don't worry about it.'

Cooper gave Peyton a long stare before nodding, 'Well, I was hoping to catch Nathan before he goes to celebrate.'

'Sure, sure!' Peyton gushed, stepping out of his way and excusing herself to the locker room.

*************************************************************************************************

Peyton waited outside the gym, where she'd agreed to meet Derek, although she was unsure how she'd arrived before he had.

'Peyton!' he called from behind her, 'Hey, I've been looking for you. I was thinking maybe we could take a rain check? It's getting pretty late and I really wanted to go through all the pictures I took tonight.'

'Of course, I think I'm going to have an early night anyway.' She smiled, although she was a little disappointed.

She watched as he headed to his truck and then followed suit and climbed into the Comet which sat in the almost empty lot. She wasn't really planning on having an early night; she was too wired to sleep; now she didn't know what she was going to do with her night.

After returning to her house for a few hours, only to be rejected by sleep, she decided to take a trip to the beach. She remembered the year before when she'd strolled along the sand after her confrontation with Ellie and had fallen into the arms of Lucas. That summer the only friend she'd had was Lucas, and it was beginning to feel like that all over again. Brooke was suddenly her sworn enemy, with Haley at her side; Nathan was distant and concentrating on basketball, and she hadn't got to know Derek properly yet. Lucas was the only one there for her.

She didn't expect Lucas to be waiting for her on the beach, she just liked the idea that her knight in shining armour might be waiting for her. He'd pull her into his embrace and save her from her loneliness. That was in a perfect world though, and Peyton had enough evidence to prove that it was far from perfection.

The sea was lapping at the sand, and the crescent moon was high, stars littering the clear sky around it. It was a beautiful night, and the perfect temperature for a midnight stroll. Peyton noticed none of those things though, her mind was on overdrive. As she worked through the jumble of thoughts occupying her mind, she walked aimlessly, before she knew it she was at a familiar house.

Dan Scott's beach house.

She took a seat on the soft sand and thought back to all of the nights she'd spent in the building.

Loneliness wasn't new to her, her Dad was always out to sea, leaving her to her own devices, and for the most part she didn't mind. Sometimes, though, like tonight, it got to her. It dawned on her that she had no one to go home to, no one to see that she got to bed safely, and no one to reassure her that everything would be alright.

'Nice night.'

Peyton jumped and clutched a hand to her chest, 'You frightened the life out of me.'

'There's a lot of that going around.' Dan Scott answered, his eyes searching the area as though he was anticipating seeing someone else on the beach.

Peyton too scanned the sand, 'Expecting company?'

'Yes, although they're not welcome.' Dan growled.

Peyton frowned but didn't ask anymore questions, not really wanting to get into a conversation with Dan.

'It's a little late to be out on your own isn't it?' Dan remarked.

Peyton only shrugged.

'You don't want to talk to me, I get that.' Dan pressed on, 'It's a reoccurring theme these days. My wife and son got restraining order out against me, can you believe that?'

'I'm starting to.' Peyton sighed.

Dan smirked, 'Sharp wit, I forgot. I always knew I liked you.'

Peyton looked repulsed at the thought.

'Tonight I gave my son an award for bravery, and he gave me a look that could kill.' Dan continued, 'I've lost everything.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows, somehow, on her walk to clear her head of problems she'd ended up being Dan Scott's confidant. 'You know what, you're right, it is late, I should head home.'

'Wait!' Dan said almost pleadingly, 'Maybe you can help me.'

'I really need to get back.' Peyton tried to tell him.

'I think we both know that's not true, your father's little tugboat is far away from caring.' Dan sneered.

Peyton's eyes fell to the floor, knowing that the words he spoke were true.

'I have a proposition for you, Miss Sawyer.' He said, his eyes glistening.

Peyton wished that she alone was again, as eerie as it was sitting on the sand on her own, it was nowhere near as creepy as hearing the sentence that Dan Scott had just uttered.

'Come inside,' he beckoned.

'Is that really necessary?' She questioned, frightened to enter the devil's lair.

'I suppose not,' he reasoned, 'I need a little messenger work from you.'

She looked at him in disbelief, 'What?'

'I need to know what is going on in Nathan's life.' Dan tried to explain.

'He doesn't want you to be in his life.' She pointed out softly.

Dan locked his jaw, 'He's my son.'

Her green eyes met his deep blues, 'Lucas is your son.'

Dan's eyes flashed with anger and surprise, and Peyton turned to leave.

Dan reached out and grabbed the young girl's wrist, 'Do you know who I am? I'm the mayor!'

Peyton glanced down at her wrist, still in Dan's tight embrace; he suddenly let her go as though he'd been burnt.

'I was told to never make a deal with the devil.' Peyton said coldly.

Dan hung his head, 'How is he? Lucas, I mean.'

Peyton span on her heel, a confused look on her face.

'You think I don't care about him?' Dan asked, 'His mother cut me out so I respected her, I don't need school girls like you telling me how to raise my kids!'

Peyton bit her lip, sure that she'd regret her actions. She folded her arms across her chest, 'Nathan is chasing his dream of reaching the NBA, with determination and devotion; and he's building a beautiful marriage with Haley.'

Dan nodded gratefully, 'Thank you.'

'And Lucas, he's doing okay, he misses basketball, he misses Brooke and he misses Keith. He's still hurting, I can see it in his eyes, but he's going to be alright.' Peyton said with a heavy heart.

'Keith.' Dan said in a hollow voice, 'Has he not won Man of the Year already?'

'You can't live up to the dead.' Peyton said wisely.

Dan considered this for a moment, 'I can never win, how ironic.'

Peyton stared him out, despising the man she saw in front of her.

'Peyton?'

Neither Dan nor Peyton had noticed the newcomer to the beach, the mayor groaned as he recognised the jogger.

'What do I owe this pleasure, Cooper?' Dan asked, 'Have you come to throw me out of this house as well?'

Cooper ignored his ex brother in law, 'What are you doing here so late, Peyton?'

'I just wanted to clear my head.' She sighed, 'That didn't happen though.'

'I can see that, come on, let's get away from here.' Cooper said guiding Peyton away.

'What did Dan want with you?' he questioned once they were out of earshot.

Peyton frowned, 'I'm not sure, he wanted to know about Nathan, and Lucas; after I prompted him, but mostly I think he just wanted someone to talk to.'

Cooper looked surprised, 'And you were going to offer him your shoulder?'

'No,' she chuckled, 'I was trying to escape, but he was so desperate, he grabbed me.'

'He did what?' Cooper asked outraged.

Peyton shook her head, 'It wasn't like that, and I don't think he meant any harm.'

Cooper looked exasperated.

'He's lonely and full of regret, he just wanted someone to listen to him, to hear he's not who people think he is.' Peyton said softly.

'And you believe his crap?' Cooper said in disbelief.

'You misunderstand me, I'm not sympathising with him, I'm sympathising with his situation; no one to listen.' She tried to explain.

At once Cooper's eyes softened, 'Don't compare yourself to him.'

'I'm not saying we're the same, but we both push people away.' Peyton sighed, 'It's like Derek, I really want to get to know him, but it's hard for me to let him in.'

'Sometimes that's not a bad thing,' Cooper told her, 'if you think about it, Derek's a complete stranger.'

Peyton considered his point, 'Only because I haven't gotten to know him.'

Cooper shrugged, 'You should get to know him before you let him in, I learnt that from Rachel.'

'Rachel's a crazy obsessed weirdo though.' Peyton countered, 'Just look at tonight, she kissed Derek.'

'I don't think he minded too much.' Cooper said honestly.

Peyton sighed, 'Okay point taken, I don't know Derek that well, as proved when I discovered his skanky taste in girls.'

'So I'm right?' Cooper grinned.

'Partly.' Peyton conceded, as she drew her eyes to her phone which had just vibrated.

Her mouth opened to form an 'o' shape and her whole body seemed to slump.

'What's the matter?' Cooper asked gently.

'You weren't partly right, you were completely right.' Peyton said in a shaky voice, handing her phone over so that Cooper could see the message.

It was a picture, sent from Brooke. It showed her and Rachel caressing Derek, all three scantily clad.

'I'm sorry, Peyton.' Cooper said solemnly.

Peyton looked crestfallen, 'Derek and I were supposed to hang out tonight, I was looking forward to it, and then he blew me off. He told me he was going to work on his photography.'

Cooper shook his head, 'Then he's a coward, not even having the decency to tell you the truth.'

Peyton sighed largely and sank down onto a nearby bench, her head in her hands.

'Did I push him away?' she asked, watery eyed.

Cooper took a seat next to her, 'No, this isn't your fault. I'd say it was Derek's and probably partly Rachel's.'

'And Brooke, I bet she couldn't wait to find a way to get back at me.' Peyton sighed, 'Everything is such a mess.'

'It'll work out, don't worry.' Cooper said soothingly, 'Brooke's just being a petty little school girl, obviously, and Derek, well, Rachel can being surprisingly persuasive.'

Peyton managed a laugh, 'Yeah, she once convinced me to pour a bottle of tequila down my throat.'

'See, we've all fallen victim.' Cooper told her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes, 'Thanks, again, Cooper.'

'Like I said; any time.' He smiled.

'I think I'm going to stay here for a little while, I really don't want to go home right now.' Peyton revealed, 'When I was little my Dad and I used to come down here and we'd watch the old day end and the new day begin. It's kind of therapeutic and symbolic. Tomorrow's a new day, so we can all start all over, that's how my Dad put it.'

Cooper smiled, 'It's a good philosophy.'

Peyton hugged her knees to her chest, 'It's a beautiful sunrise here at the beach.'

'Do you mind if I watch with you?' Cooper asked, 'I could do with a new beginning myself.'

'Sure.' Peyton whispered, secretly glad for the companionship.

The sky gradually became lighter, as Peyton's eyelids became heavier, she nestled herself comfortably on the bench, aware that she was partly resting on Cooper.

Cooper's face was a picture of surprise when Peyton slumped next to him, he went to shuffle up to give her more room but when he glanced down and saw how snug and serene she looked, he decided not to disturb her.

When the sun finally appeared on the horizon, Peyton had reached much needed slumber. Cooper, on the other hand was wide awake, aware of every breath and move Peyton made.

He smiled at the quirk of fate when he realised that as he sat and watched the dawning of a new day and a new beginning, he and Peyton were together. It was like a strange signal.

It really was a beautiful sight he thought, as he studied Peyton's bouncy curls. He wasn't sure if he was thinking solely about the sunrise or also the girl at his side.

*************************************************************************************************


	4. Thank You Girl

**Chapter 4 : ) I know it seems like they're taking an age to get together but I'm trying to keep it true to the show, and I don't think that either would jump into it feet first.**

Peyton awoke groggily, her mind still foggy with the remnants of sleep. She heard water and smelt sea air, her eyes popped open, afraid that she'd find herself passed out after a wild party.

As she sat up, she lifted herself out of the hold of a strong male's arms, which on further inspection, she discovered to be Cooper's. He appeared to be sleeping soundly, even though he had to be freezing in just a polo shirt. Peyton blushed when she realised that he'd sacrificed his tracksuit top and draped it across her exposed arms.

She glanced to her watch, seeing that it was still early, six AM, so they were unlikely to be seen by anyone, especially as it was Saturday. The last thing she needed was for Rachel to discover that her over-active imagination had conjured a real scenario.

Unable to help herself, she stole a long glance at Cooper. He looked peaceful, even though he had slept sitting up, his mouth was upturned slightly, showing the ghost of a smile. His shirt hugged at his defined muscles and his tanned skin teased her as it disappeared under the material of his clothes.

She tore her eyes away, stopping any further thoughts from flooding her mind. She wasn't sure why Cooper had stayed with her, but she liked the thought of him looking out for her.

She sighed largely, and then gave him a nudge, when he didn't respond she shoved him towards the arm of the bench. The jolted and his eyes snapped open at once.

The first thing Cooper saw when he woke up was her bright, shining green eyes. The sun was behind her, so her tangle of curls looked like a halo of blonde ringlets. Her cheeks were tinged pink, and her lips were pale, showing that she was cold. He noticed that the jacket he'd carefully covered her with had slipped from one shoulder, exposing both her collar bone and a string of thoughts that he should bury.

'We fell asleep!' She told him sounding disappointed, 'I wanted to see the sunrise.'

He chuckled, 'I saw it.'

'You did?' She said excitedly, 'Why didn't you wake me up?'

'You were sound asleep, besides, I could never wake a sleeping girl, they're always grouchy.' Cooper explained, enjoying the playful tormenting.

Peyton pouted, 'I resent that. How was it anyway, as good as I made it out to be?'

'Better.' He smiled, 'Best sight I've seen in years.'

'I can't believe I missed it.' She sighed, 'We should head back, before the world catches up with us.'

'It has a tendency of doing that.' Cooper agreed, heaving himself from the bench.

Together they stretched their limbs, aching from their night on the wooden framework of the seat.

'I'm this way, so I guess I'll see you around.' Peyton said, pointing right.

'That you will.' Cooper promised, before beginning his jog back along the beach.

*************************************************************************************************

Peyton returned to her empty house, downbeat, feeling as though a part of her was missing. She sat down at her desk and began to sketch, all clear thought left her head, and she drew blindly, as she often did, with no clear picture really in her mind.

It was unusual for her to see the early part of Saturday morning, so she took full advantage of it. Her drawing always demanded a lot of time and concentration, which was often difficult to find when she was so busy. It was nice just to have a day with no plans and no schedule to follow.

When she glanced at her clock and saw 9:00 on the digital face, she was unsurprised, it had taken her a couple of hours but she had finally finished. She was pleased with it, extremely pleased in fact. Her usual area of expertise was fine line sketching, sometimes with the odd hint of colour, it was rare for her to create a bright, vivid piece, but on this occasion that was exactly what she'd done. The scene showed a glowing sun rising from behind the blanket of a blue-green sea, the sand was bare excluding two figures, a couple in the foreground, entwined in each other's limbs. The figures were shady, but Peyton knew their identities, and that was enough. She tacked it onto the inside of her closet door, semi hidden from prying eyes, just as the people depicted would want.

'Hi, Peyton!'

She squealed, startled by the early morning guest.

'Sorry, didn't, mean to scare you.' Derek grinned.

She narrowed her eyes, 'It's nine in the morning!'

'Sorry,' he apologised once more, although his face didn't show any guilt, 'I usually get up early to work out.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows, knowing that he had probably risen early to leave Rachel's bed, rather than work out. She didn't want to cause a scene though, Derek was old enough to make his own decisions. Besides, she wasn't prepared to give Rachel the satisfaction that she'd got to her.

'It smells salty in here.' He remarked, scrunching his nose.

'I went for a walk along the beach.' Peyton shrugged, rising from her desk.

Derek looked confused, 'I thought you weren't an early riser?'

'Who said I went to bed?' Peyton said in a joking manner, even though there was truth behind the statement.

Derek grinned, 'You're funny, so what do you want to do today?'

'I don't know, maybe we can learn a few things about one another.' Peyton suggested, 'I feel like I know nothing about you.'

'Really? I feel like I know you inside and out.' Derek countered, his eyes twinkling in a disturbing manner.

She lifted her chin, 'Then I guess you'll have to do all the talking.'

'Ah, you don't want to hear about me, we should do something fun.' He overruled her, 'I heard that there's going to be a charity event hosted by some of the cheerleaders. It'd be good to show your face and no one can say no to charity, right?'

Peyton stared him straight in the eye, 'No.'

Derek chortled, 'You're hilarious today!'

'You know, maybe we can take a rain check?' Peyton repeated the words he had spoken to her the previous night.

Derek slumped his shoulders, 'You're mad about last night?'

'I'm tired and I really don't want to be around Brooke and Rachel today.' Peyton replied.

'We can do something else, I guess.' He ventured.

Peyton faltered, 'I suppose we could grab some lunch later.'

'Good.' He said forcefully, 'I'll be back at twelve.'

Peyton nodded, exhausted by his liveliness at such an early hour. She didn't want to be, but she was mad at him, mad for lying - in both senses of the word.

************************************************************************************************

Cooper had returned to the comfort of his bed and slept for a good four hours before he was awoken by the doorbell.

'Deb!' He called out to his sister, his eyes clamped shut, 'Deb! Door!'

The doorbell rang again and he groaned, heaving himself out of the warmth of his quilts. He passed by a mirror and groaned at the sight of his unruly hair and bleary eyes, but he'd never felt the need to look presentable for the postman, so he bounded down the stairs as he was.

He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he opened the door.

'Hi!' Peyton greeted, her voice failing to mask the surprise of seeing Cooper in his boxers. Although he had thought that he was looking his worst, Peyton saw no flaws in the physique of Cooper.

Cooper ran a hand through his hair, 'Hey, again, I thought Deb was in so I practically ran from my bed.'

Peyton flushed, 'It's cool, it's my fault for keeping you up all night.'

'I happened to enjoy it, even if you were too bored to stay awake through it.' He smirked.

'Ha ha, sorry to make this a regular thing but-' Peyton was cut off by a phone ringing.

Cooper winced, 'I have to get this, come in a second, I'll be two minutes.'

'I only came to,' but before Peyton had finished her sentence, Cooper had disappeared into the kitchen.

Peyton sighed and strolled into the house that she'd come to know well over the years. She felt the eyes of Dan, Deb and Nathan boring down on her from an old photograph that hung on the wall. Instantly she felt as though she was doing something wrong. She pulled Cooper's jacket out of her bag, as though she was producing evidence to permit her being there.

'Sorry about that.' Cooper said re-entering the hallway, with the addition of a t-shirt.

'No worries,' she assured him, 'I just came to return your jacket…again.'

He took it from her grasp and gestured towards it, 'You should invest in one of these things, they come in quite handy.'

She sniggered, 'Maybe I'll get one.'

'I have a question for you actually,' he said intriguingly, 'Nathan said you know your music?'

Peyton nodded, 'Kind of like how you know your cars.'

'So you're calling yourself an expert then.' He teased, eyebrows raised.

Peyton shrugged, 'We'll see I guess, what's up?'

'I need to choose some music for a commercial advertising days out at the track.' Cooper explained, 'They've given me some options, I'd value the opinion of an expert.'

'Okay, I guess I could spare a moment,' she said trying sounding indifferent.

He grinned, 'The list and CD player is through here.' He beckoned her towards the back room.

Peyton scanned the list as he began to fiddle with the stereo, together they scrunched their noses; Peyton at the song choices, and Cooper at the complicated contraption.

'I won't be a second,' Cooper called out, 'I think.'

'You don't need to play them; I know all of these songs.' Peyton told him flatly.

Cooper's face lit up, 'You do? That's great because I can't work this thing.'

'It's not great, these songs are awful.' She enlightened him.

'No way, Don't Stop Me Now is a classic!' Cooper argued.

'Exactly, a classic driving song that everyone's heard on a car advert before, this won't set you apart from anyone.' She explained, 'Will they let you choose something not on the list?'

'I guess.' He assumed.

'Good, give me an hour or two and I'll come back with the perfect track.' Peyton offered.

'You don't have to do that, it was just an idea.' Cooper said.

'I kind of need to do this now, it's like a responsibility I have, ensuring that bad taste in music isn't forced upon the masses.' She said seriously, 'Like you could never drive a, er,'

'Chrysler pt cruiser.' Cooper responded without any hesitation.

'Right,' Peyton agreed, although she had a funny feeling she had ridden in said car, 'Anyway, that's how I feel about this, I cannot let you put those songs on your advert, it's almost criminal.'

'Okay, I think I get it now.' Cooper said, 'I'll see you in a couple of hours then.'

Peyton merrily skipped from the house, her mind whirling with ideas for the advert.

*************************************************************************************************

Derek raised his eyebrow in a suggestive manner when he entered Peyton's room; he pulled out his camera and began snapping shots of his sister.

'What are you doing?' She asked as she rose from her bent over position, a stack of albums in her hands.

'Project,' He replied, not missing a beat, 'the human form, I'm concentrating on the shapes we can create just by moving in a certain manner.'

Peyton nodded, almost suggesting that he ask Rachel for help with the task.

'Cool, so are you ready to eat?' she asked.

He nodded, 'Yeah, is there any reason that you're bringing the soundtrack to your life with us?'

Peyton laughed, 'You think this is the soundtrack to my life? For that you would need a lorry! No, these are some song suggestions I have for a friend.'

'Lucas, by any chance?' Derek assumed as they descended the stairs, he didn't try to hide the disgust from his voice.

'Cooper, actually, he needs a backing track to an advert.' She told him.

'Cooper?' he echoed, 'Rachel told me about him, why are you hanging about with him?'

'I'm just helping him out.' Peyton said stiffly, not wanting a lecture.

'Peyton, he probably just wants to sleep with you, and then dump you.' Derek said bitterly, 'You should stay out of his way.'

Peyton's forehead creased to a frown, 'Okay, some news for you, Cooper isn't like that; Rachel lied to him, and Rachel's the one people should stay away from, she's a home wrecker.'

'He still slept with her after he knew her age.' Derek said slowly.

'And how exactly do you know so much about all this? When did you and Rachel become BFFs?' Peyton said sarcastically even though she knew the answer.

'That charity gig this morning.' Derek answered, 'She's a sweet girl really.'

Peyton looked at him, open mouthed.

'Let's just go and get some food.' Derek suggested, steering the conversation safely away from the girl he'd shared a bed with.

The conversation at lunch was a little strained to say the least, each sibling wanting to find out more about the other. Neither were very willing to open up on this occasion so they mainly discussed photography and art, subjects they were passionate about and didn't reveal too much about them. Peyton learnt next to nothing about Derek, only that he barely knew their father and was obsessed by taking photos.

She pushed her food around her plate, having lost her appetite.

'Anyway, I promised Cooper that I'd get these to him…he's got a deadline.' She lied, rising from her seat at the table.

'You're going already?' He asked in a hurt sounding voice.

She nodded, 'Yes, I'll call you tomorrow.' She said quite sharply, shrugging her leather jacket onto her shoulders. She grabbed her brown paper bag full of albums and left the bistro, without even offering any money towards the bill.

*************************************************************************************************

'I see you took my advice,' Cooper smirked as he moved aside making room for her to enter the house, 'how's the jacket working out for you?'

'I guess it could catch on.' She said, joining in with his sarcasm.

'So, any luck finding anything?' He asked, eyeing the bag she was cradling in her arms.

'Dude, there was no luck involved in this.' She said, her eyes twinkling wildly, 'Are you ready to have your commercial rocked?'

He raised a brow, 'You're very sure of yourself, Blondie.'

'Just trust me on this, okay?' she told him, and barrelled through to the back room. 'Er, where's your record player?'

He stifled a laugh, 'I'm gonna guess the attic, or is that a trick question?'

'No, I'm serious.' She pulled a record from her bag and held it up for proof, 'What is the point of listening to something if it's not in the form intended, a twelve inch vinyl?'

'So that you hear the actual music and no white noise?' he answered jokingly.

She shook her head, 'You do want my help, right?'

'I think so, although I'm beginning to feel like the more we get into this, the more you're going to get mad at me.' He chuckled, 'I mean there's no way I'm letting you see my music collection.'

'That's probably for the best,' Peyton agreed, 'That would distract me from the advert, we'll sort out your crummy music later. Now let's go find your record player.'

The Scott house's attic was clearly somewhere that the family rarely ventured to, as everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and was last seen circa 1985. Peyton cooed when she saw Nathan's discarded baby items and jumped when she rounded a corner and ran into a cardboard cut out of Dan from when he'd first opened his motor shop, causing Cooper to laugh.

'He creeps me out!' Peyton said in her defence, 'Cardboard or not.'

Cooper had to agree, 'He is pretty frightening.'

'Oh my god, no way!' Peyton gasped, picking up a garish neon green jacket with ridiculous shoulder pads, 'This is insane, look at the pattern on the collar!'

Cooper chuckled, 'There is of course, a perfectly reasonable explanation for that.'

Peyton looked sceptical, 'Deb had lost her mind?'

'It was the eighties.' Cooper said simply, 'Just check out Dan's wardrobe.'

Cooper hauled a cream suit, a pair of acid wash jeans and a shell suit from a box. The pair laughed, imagining Dan in the questionable ensembles. Peyton took blue and orange the tracksuit top and held it up for inspection. She then approached the cardboard cut-out of Dan and fitted it around the torso.

'Massive improvement.' Cooper concluded, adding a pair of dodgy shades to cover Dan's watchful eyes.

'The next time I see him I'm going to crack up laughing.' Peyton giggled, 'Oh, I see something promising under this, this surfboard.'

'Surfboard?' Cooper said, bemused as he watched her bend over to sift through the junk. He tilted his head, taking in the beautiful, yet effortless sight before him. He gave himself a few more seconds taking in the view before jumping over Nathan's crib to help her haul the board out of the way.

'Oh, it's classy!' Peyton remarked as Cooper lifted the record player from the ground, 'Let's go pick a song that's going to make you some money!'

*************************************************************************************************

'So I have a few options, but this is my top three.' Peyton revealed, her eyes sparkling with excitement, showing that she was clearly passionate about the task. She held up a sleeve showing the back of a man's head on the cover, 'We begin with the Foo Fighters.'

'I've heard of them.' Cooper said, sounding relieved.

'This is Learn to Fly, I think it's cool but I don't know if it makes enough of an impact, but we could get a band to cover it and make it rockier, then I think it could really work, the lyrics are fitting and it would accompany the advert so well.' Peyton gushed.

She put the song on and let the music do the talking.

Cooper smiled widely, 'You're a genius, this is perfect, especially if we get a cover done like you said!'

'Calm down, that was just the first one, I've got a stack for you to hear, next is Feeder.' She said, switching the records, 'Just the Way I'm Feeling. It's more amped up, really electric, you know? I think it could work if you're looking for something really lively.'

Again they listened in silence, and again Cooper was impressed, 'I haven't heard of them, but I like it, this could work.'

Peyton nodded enthusiastically, 'You're getting it! There's a bunch here for you to listen to but I'm going to play one more whilst I'm here.'

'You're leaving me to decide on my own?' He asked.

'It's your advert.' She shrugged, smiling, 'This next one is actually my favourite, it's Blondie covering Donna Summer's I Feel Love.'

Cooper spluttered, 'You want to put I Feel Love on a commercial for car racing? I Feel Love by Donna Summer?'

'As covered by Blondie.' Peyton repeated, her wide smile not leaving her face, 'Okay, I see your apprehension, so you're going to have to trust me, just close your eyes and imagine the car gliding around the circuit, almost as though it's just floating above the track, the moves are that smooth and effortless.'

Cooper threw her a dubious look, 'If you say so.'

'I do.' She committed.

Both closed their eyes as the song played, and together their smiles intensified.

The song faded and Peyton looked to Cooper for a reaction.

'Wow. I mean, wow, I don't think that I have to listen to the rest.' Cooper said, blown away.

'It's perfect, don't you think? It still has the haunting tones that Donna Summer's version had, but it has this edge, together with the image of the car, it's like poetry in motion.' Her eyes were filled with such wonder as she spoke.

Cooper couldn't take his eyes from her; the energy that ignited in her when she spoke about music was mesmerizing. The fact that she understood the love he had for cars and was more than willing to help him capture that passion was enchanting. He could try and tell himself that she was just a silly crush but he knew it was lie. If she was just a crush, he would have slept with her already. This was different, he wasn't denying any sexual urges he had, but it wasn't solely about that. He just wanted to share her company; listen to her laughter; watch her dance to her beloved music; smell her sweet scent and get lost in the softness of her bouncing curls.

He was captivated by her.

*************************************************************************************************


	5. Crying, Waiting, Hoping

**Hey guys, here's an extra long chapter to say thanks for waiting! Hope you enjoy, Alex :)**

Cooper picked up the basketball that fell to his feet and took a shot at the hoop, missing by a few feet. He was surprised to find Nathan on the driveway to the Scott house; shooting hoops, seeing as he hadn't entered the house to say hi.

'You suck at basketball.' Nathan chuckled as he made a successful free throw.

'You suck at driving race cars.' Cooper shot back, as he went to hug his nephew, 'Why didn't you come in?'

Nathan gave his uncle a steady look, 'because I was scared, scared that I'd see my Mom passed out on the floor or some other equally horrendous state.'

'I'm looking out for her.' Cooper said solemnly, 'I won't let her hurt herself.'

Nathan looked dubious, 'She's still taking the pills, right?'

Cooper bowed his head, 'I'm doing the best I can, as the intervention was a bust. I'm watching her every move it's the next best solution.'

'You shouldn't have to do that 24-7, I can come over sometime.' Nathan offered, weakly.

'No. This is my job; you've done it for the last seventeen years. You should go and live your life with Haley now, you spent your whole childhood at the mercy of a dictator and an absentee alcoholic, I think you've served your time.' Cooper told him.

'What about your life, Cooper, you really want to be clearing up after my Mom all the time?' Nathan asked, 'This won't go away unless we beat it out of her.'

'I'll find a way, don't worry about it, kid.' Cooper assured his nephew, 'You concentrate on getting your scholarship, get away from the crazy 'rents!'

Nathan gave a lop-sided grin, 'Don't remind me, I'm so nervous.'

'They'd be stupid not to accept you.' Cooper smiled.

'Thanks.' Nathan said sincerely.

'Can I ask you a question, as a married man, with supposed knowledge of love and all that?' Cooper asked sounding anxious.

Nathan frowned, 'I guess.'

'Okay, how did you know that Haley was the one for you? Especially as you're so young, how were you sure that it was her who was perfect and you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?' Cooper questioned uneasily.

Nathan look a seat on the bench facing his hoop, 'That was the easy bit, I'd never felt that way about anyone else and I'm pretty certain that I never will. Everything about her just amazed me, and I wanted to spend every second with her. I wanted to make her laugh, help her make her dreams come true, and protect her from all of the bad stuff. It's impossible to describe.'

Cooper nodded taking it all in, 'What if this person, who makes you feel all of these things isn't suited to you.'

'What do you mean?' Nathan asked, not following.

'Like they're a lot younger than you.' He revealed.

'Cooper, man, I thought you said it was over between you and Rachel?' Nathan sighed.

'It is!' Cooper insisted, 'It's not Rachel, trust me. This girl is younger than me though, but I can't stop thinking about her, she's incredible.

Nathan considered the dilemma for a minute, 'Well if you really feel this way and she does too then I guess you have to follow your heart. Just look at me and Haley, we weren't "suited", she was this intelligent, shy tutor; and I was a conceited, idiot basketball player. We haven't got the same interests, we don't like the same music or films, but we fit. When we went to the priest to arrange the wedding he made us take this compatibility test and he said we failed, we were chalk and cheese, but that didn't matter, it's not about all that, it's about the way we feel about each other, nothing and no one can come between us.'

'Wow.' Cooper concluded, 'Well, when you explain it like that, I want in.'

'You do, Coop, trust me.' Nathan said, looking his uncle straight in the eye, 'Having fun and fooling around, yeah it has a few perks but you just feel empty. I never want to give this up to go back to that.'

Cooper gave Nathan a quizzical look, 'Have you got a job working for some kind of dating agency or something?'

'I think it's called happiness.' Nathan informed him, 'Tell me about the girl though, is she hot?'

'Smoking hot.' Cooper confirmed, smiling from ear to ear, 'she's so beautiful, and funny, and smart; I can't put it into words how she makes me feel. Every time I see her it feels like my heart stops for a second, it's like I'm under some kind of spell.'

Nathan chuckled, 'Sounds serious, you've got it bad.'

'Yeah,' Cooper sighed, 'She's so young though.'

'How young are we talking, is this legal?' Nathan spluttered.

'Of course! She's nearly eighteen.' Cooper revealed.

'My age.' Nathan said, a little numbly, 'Rachel's age.'

'It's not Rachel.' Cooper repeated, 'she was one of those flings you were talking about, it was fun but that was it.'

Nathan nodded, 'If she makes you feel like this, how can you not do anything?'

Cooper winced, thinking of one very big reason not to act; the girl had dated Nathan once upon a time after all.

*************************************************************************************************

Peyton was up in her room organising her records when her doorbell rang. She frowned, wondering who it could be, considering everyone who knew her just walked straight into her house. Usually she'd have her music on full blast so ringing the bell was a futile action.

When she pulled the door open she was surprised to see Cooper on her doorstep.

'Hey, Cooper.' She greeted.

He smiled warmly, making her heart flutter slightly; his eyes were glimmering, showing he was happy about something.

He bounced on the balls of his feet, 'I just came over to say thanks for your help with the advert.'

She shrugged, 'It was no problem, really, it was nothing.'

'No,' he argued, 'It wasn't nothing, Peyton, I think you may have made me a very rich man.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows, 'I suggested a few songs.'

'A few songs that no one in my industry would have thought have.' Cooper corrected, 'I know it sounds crazy, but this is huge, when I showed my friends the ad with the music they were blown away, you were right!'

'I Feel Love, right?' Peyton asked, enthused.

'Yeah, I didn't actually listen to any of the others,' he admitted, 'it just felt right, it was perfect, actually. Anyway my friend Jesse is in with all of the top dogs at NASCAR and knows that they're looking to run a campaign to reach out to a wider audience. Jess reckons that the commercial with your music could be what they're looking for!'

'Cooper, it's your ad, they music is just a small element, this is your achievement.' Peyton told him.

He shook his head, 'Without the music it's like any other car ad, you made it this amazing touch of genius! NASCAR want to appeal to the guys who wouldn't usually see speeding around a track as a good outlet for relaxation, the kind of guys who just want some peace. This commercial makes driving look effortless and heavenly, and it's all down to you.'

Peyton blushed, embarrassed that he was claiming that she had single handily saved the future of Nascar or something.

'Jess and the boys reckon that this could bring in so much more business, they're really excited about it, and these boys only get excited when they see dollar signs before their eyes.' Cooper continued, 'So although it's not official yet, I'd really like to do something to say thank you, because Jesse is never wrong about these things.'

Peyton was astounded, never had anyone been so grateful to her for something as simple as a song choice, and never before had someone truly understood the magnitude of the power of a single track as she did. The way he spoke about the music changing peoples' perspectives on racing made her heart leap, as finally there was someone who appreciated her passion for the art of music.

'So, anything that you want, anywhere that you want to go, anything at all, I'm your man.' Cooper said, 'I'm running late for something, but just let me know, okay?'

She nodded, and took the slip of paper he held out, his eyes sparkling. He offered a wave and then headed back along the path to his waiting car. She watched him until he had driven out of sight, and then took a seat on the porch. She unfolded the note he had given her, it contained his number.

Leaning back on the chair, she couldn't help but smile. The way he made her feel was different than anyone else she had ever met. In his company, she felt like a princess, looked after and beautiful, and completely comfortable and unrestricted. There were elements that she recognised from her relationship with Jake, but this was more of the whirlwind, butterflies in the stomach romance that had been lacking before. With Jake there had been so much compromise, due to his commitments with Jenny, which Peyton understood but it didn't stop her from sometimes feeling disappointed. Cooper made her feel like she was the only girl on the planet and the most amazing person he'd ever met. Although she didn't regard herself as a needy person, and always believed that she was very independent, she knew she wouldn't mind leaning on Cooper from time to time.

She twirled the paper between her fingers, trying to think of something she could perhaps ask him for, without seeming like a spoilt brat.

She sighed, the only thing that she really wanted was for her and Brooke to be friends again, that way everything would be perfect. The likely hood of that happening was getting lower and lower with every day Brooke spent in the company of Rachel though. Somehow she didn't see their friendship ever being revived to it's former glory.

************************************************************************************************

It only took a day before a sly smile crept onto Peyton's face as an idea finally struck her as to what Cooper could do, she grabbed her phone and dialled, her heart beating rapidly as she waited for him to answer.

'Hello?'

'Hey, it's Peyton,' she greeted in a chirpy voice that she barely recognised as her own.

'Peyton, hi, have you thought of something you'd like?' Cooper asked.

'Uh-huh, I would like to give you an education in music.' Peyton revealed, 'Seeing as you've had a taste of how influential a great song can be, now I want to show you a hundred songs can do the same thing, a hundred times over.'

'That sounds great, but I wanted to get _you _something.' Cooper pointed out.

Peyton shrugged, 'This is exciting, for me it is a present.'

'Okay, if that's what you want.' Cooper chuckled, 'Where and when?'

Peyton thought for a moment, 'Tell you what, meet me at the record store at six.'

'Six? Won't it be closed then?' Cooper asked, confused.

'I practically own stock in the place, Max won't mind me crashing.' She explained, 'Oh and bring your i-pod.'

'Okay, I'll see you at six then.' He committed.

When six o'clock rolled around, Peyton ensured that she was set up in the store, and went to wait outside for Cooper. She perched on the newspaper stand to wait, swinging her legs in a gentle, content manner, a smile playing on her lips.

'Working street corners now I see?' A sharp voice cut through Peyton's happy mood.

'Brooke.' Peyton said in a dull tone.

'What's the matter? Am I blocking your view of boys that are available for you to steal?' Brooke pouted, 'Poor little Peyton.'

'I didn't steal your boy.' Peyton sighed, 'And I never would.'

Brooke laughed, 'Yeah right, the only reason you're not seeing him is because I broke it off, you only get your kicks if you're seeing Lucas behind my back!'

'I'm not after Lucas and I never was. I'm sorry I said anything.' Peyton said sincerely.

'A little late for that, don't you think?' Brooke spat, 'I hope you're happy now; Lucas and I are done.'

'Well I'm not if you must know, Lucas is moping around, pining for you and you're clearly too stubborn to take him back, even though you love him.'

'Don't do that, don't you dare try and tell me how I feel! Lucas did nothing but break my heart, so he can pine all he likes but I don't need his pathetic excuses about his rendezvous' with you. You're both as bad as one another, you're welcome to him! I'm better off with both of you out of my life.' Brooke raged.

'And you're better off with Rachel?' Peyton questioned.

Brooke shrugged, 'I can't exactly do much worse than you, can I now?'

'Rachel spent the first semester digging her claws into Lucas.' Peyton argued.

'We were non-exclusive then, don't try and make yourself feel better, Peyton, because you can't.' Brooke told her ex-best friend, even though she knew that there was truth in her words.

'I doubt this will help any, but I really am sorry, Brooke, I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted to be honest with you.' Peyton said in a hollow voice, 'You're the best friend I've ever had; I don't want to lose you to a boy. You're my B. Davis!'

'No, that's gone, Peyton,' Brooke told her in a cold tone, 'you lost me the day you put yourself and _my_ boyfriend above me. You're sure as hell not my P. Sawyer.'

Peyton wrapped her arms around her torso in a guarded manner and nodded, tears building in her eyes.

'Okay, if that's what you want, I respect that.' she whispered, 'but don't give up on Lucas, he's madly in love with you.'

Brooke set her jaw and nodded, 'Goodbye, Peyton.'

Peyton didn't reply, she was too choked up. She watched as her best friend walked out of her life, feeling at a complete loss of what to do. She looked upwards, trying to clear the tears from her eyes, and hugged her body tighter, shielding herself from further attack.

Cooper sidled up to her and gently placed a hand of comfort on her shoulder.

'Hey, Cooper!' Peyton said with false enthusiasm.

'Peyton, I heard the argument,' he admitted, 'it was pretty intense.'

Peyton put her head in her hands and shook her head. Cooper reached out and stroked her curls, trying to offer some kind of condolence to her.

'Brooke's like the only family I've had for ten years, now she can't even look at me.' Peyton sobbed, 'I'm sorry, I'm being such a girl.'

Cooper shook his head, 'No need to apologise.'

Peyton composed herself and wiped her eyes, 'Wow, I'm sorry.'

Cooper dismissed it, 'Maybe we should go and grab some food or something, calm you down a little bit.'

Peyton bit her lip, 'In the interest of your play list, that's probably best.'

Cooper frowned, not following.

'If I chose you some music right now it would all be morose and miserable.' Peyton explained, 'Food's probably a better bet.'

'Excellent, because I haven't had dinner.' Cooper grinned, gently guiding her towards an eatery.

They ended up in a small diner, ordering both ordering a greasy burger and fries.

'You and Brooke were always joined at the hip, what happened?' Cooper enquired as they waited for their meals.

Peyton swirled her drink with her straw, 'I kind of told her that I might have feelings for Lucas, I thought I did because of him saving me and stuff, but I was wrong. Now, Brooke won't hear me out and thinks that I'm trying to steal Lucas away, I never meant to hurt her, I was just being honest at the time.'

'I'm sure she'll realise that and take back what she said.' Cooper tried to assure her.

Peyton shook her head, 'I'm not so sure this time. Can we talk about something else; this is kind of bumming me out.'

'Sure.' Cooper agreed.

For the next couple of hours they discussed the pictures on the wall, Peyton's art, Cooper's inability to draw, how fattening their meals were, their favourite desserts, culinary skills, their perfect houses, Peyton's dreams of being a record executive, Cooper's desire to drive across America, holidays; both good and bad, plane journeys, their favourite films, and how much to tip the waitress. Conversation flowed easily, and Peyton managed to put her spat with Brooke to the back of her mind, even if just for a little while.

Cooper made her laugh aloud with his outrageous stories, and made her blush when he complimented her. Peyton captivated him, her sharp wit and intellect made her even more attractive in his eyes. Neither could keep their eyes from each other, and yet both held back, terrified that their sentiment would not be returned.

************************************************************************************************

Over the next few days, Cooper and Peyton saw very little of one another, as both of them were tied up with their own loyalties.

Peyton had been busy organising the Lupe Fiasco gig at TRIC which she loved doing, but took up a lot of her time, and left her exhausted. Every other moment that she had free was spent with Derek. He had begun to open up to her, and had stopped mentioning Rachel once he realised that she irritated Peyton no end. Derek had softly asked about Ellie and complimented Peyton's artwork, both acts earning him his sister's respect and her willingness to let him in.

Cooper spent his days trying to control his sister, and force her into checking into a rehab centre; whilst also trying to think of a way to get Brooke to surrender her argument and give Peyton a chance. He had reached little success in both tasks. He had figured that getting Peyton her best friend back would be a worthy thank you, he just didn't know the best way to win Brooke around.

Feeling at his wits end with Deb, he had resorted to dirty tactics of blackmail, and stashing her supply away but Deb was defiant that she was happy to be an addict. In a fit of rage she had banished him from the house, leaving him homeless.

The only refuge he had in the small town was his nephew's small apartment, which wasn't the best set up but was his only option. Nathan and Haley had of course welcomed him warmly but he could see that the set up wasn't going to work for very long. Still, he wasn't going to complain at the offer of a couch to crash on, he just felt a little like he was intruding on the second-time newlyweds.

The more he tried to infiltrate Deb's hideaway, the more she built up her walls, leaving Cooper desperate and out of ideas.

Through all of the depressing events, there had been some good news though. Nathan had been accepted into Duke on a full scholarship, and Haley had revealed to Cooper that she was pregnant. Although Nathan hadn't seemed at all enthused by the idea of fatherhood, Cooper had faith that he wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps.

Haley had stormed out, fleeing to Karen's in search of some reassurance, while Nathan got ready for his press conference.

'Nate?' Cooper questioned, hovering outside the bedroom door.

'Come in.' Nathan called.

Cooper entered, to find Nathan struggling with his tie. 'Come here, kid.'

Nathan sighed and turned to his Uncle, 'So I guess you've come here to lecture me about the pregnancy.'

'Am I that predictable?' Cooper pursed his lips, 'Anyway, I think that I'm entitled to give you a little lecture, after the speech you gave me about love, and Haley the other day.'

'Yeah, I totally had it coming.' Nathan groaned, 'This is a bit different though, this is us bringing a kid into the world, it isn't as easy as falling in love.'

'Love is easy?' Cooper echoed.

Nathan shook his head, 'No, far from it. Knowing that you love someone and need to be with them, that's the simple part. Learning to love everything about someone else and compromising, keeping the balance and living life, that's damn hard. A baby's a lot for me to digest, a kid; that's madness and Haley's had weeks to get used to the idea.'

Cooper nodded in agreement, 'A baby is a mind blowing, and I can't imagine having a kid. I know you'll do the right thing, Nathan.'

'I hope so.' Nathan said stiffly, 'Are you ready? The press conference is in half an hour.'

Cooper nodded and the pair left for the school.

***********************************************************************************************

When they arrived, Nathan excused himself, leaving Cooper free to mingle and gloat about his nephew.

'Hey, Lucas, Peyton,' Cooper greeted warmly, glad to see some familiar faces, 'great news, isn't it? I remember him talking about Duke when he was about four!'

The pair smiled, but the happiness didn't reach their eyes.

'What's going on?' he asked uneasily.

Peyton sighed, her eyes watery and searching, 'Well, it turns out that Derek is the crazed psychopath that Lucas thought he was.'

'I'm sorry?' Cooper questioned, struggling to focus as he concentrated on Peyton quivering form.

'The guy's messed up.' Lucas offered, 'He was doing all of this inappropriate stuff, like he wanted her to be his girlfriend, not his sister.'

'This is totally creeping me out guys; it feels like he's watching me.' Peyton shuddered.

Both males scanned the room, ensuring that he wasn't anywhere near her, showing how protective they both were of her.

'Haven't you called the police or anything?' Cooper frowned.

'Yeah, they're looking for him now.' Lucas explained, 'Peyton's staying with me for now.'

Cooper nodded, 'That's good. Are you alright Peyton? You look like a ghost.'

'I'm just a little freaked out.' She smiled, 'I'm glad to be here though, it's like an escape, and obviously it's amazing news about Nate.'

'It is.' Cooper agreed, 'I need to go and see if Deb got off the crazy train but I'll check in on you later, okay?'

His eyes were locked with Peyton's green orbs as he spoke, sincerity and concern oozing from them.

The trio parted ways, just as Lucas' phone began to ring. Cooper went off to search the crowd for Deb, missing the phone call revealing that the police had Derek in custody.

************************************************************************************************

After hearing the news that Derek was in the safe hands of the police, Peyton headed to her own house after the press conference. Her phone began to ring as she approached the house, seeing that it was Lucas, she immediately answered.

'Hey,' she spoke into the receiver, desperate for news.

'They got the wrong guy.' Lucas told her.

'What?'

'Derek! He's still out there, don't go home.' Lucas' voice ordered with urgency.

Peyton froze, terror filling her once more. She turned and her eyes widened when she saw Derek smirking at her from the side of her car. Inside she panicked, she didn't know what to do, or how to tell Lucas she was in trouble without Derek realising. She mumbled a warble of chatter to Luke, too scared to think clearly and get her message across.

She couldn't think clearly, all that she wanted to do was get away from her nightmare. She tried to warn Derek off but he wasn't buying it. Fear took over and she fled to her house, hoping that it would be her sanctuary.

Peyton almost fell through the door; she stumbled before rushing to close the door behind her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her breaths were ragged and heavy. She backed away from the door, her eyes never leaving it, in fear of Derek breaking through. She walked slowly, waiting for her heel to make contact with the bottom stair.

Her heart raced each time his body slammed into the wood, every one a warning to her. She allowed a sob to escape her throat, and put a hand to her mouth, a mixture of desperation and shock.

She closed her eyes for a second, hoping that it was just a bad dream that she would wake up from, but a deafening blow to the door told her it wasn't. She took a deep breath, her eyes still clamped shut, to try and prepare herself for what she was about to face.

As she opened her eyes, she saw a flash of skin, but before she could react, a hand clamped her mouth shut, whilst a strong embrace held her still. She wanted to scream out or break free, but neither were options, her captor was too strong. Slowly, the man turned her body so that she was now facing him.

'It's okay, Peyton, it's me.' Cooper soothed, and immediately Peyton calmed. 'He doesn't know I'm here, just go upstairs and lock yourself in your room, don't come out unless I say, okay?'

Peyton's eyes showed such emotion, fear, confusion, thanks and finally agreement.

'Don't worry about me, just go.' Cooper ordered in a harsh whisper, 'Don't make a sound.'

She nodded fiercely and complied with his instructions. When she reached the top of the stairs, she turned and gave him a long aching stare, before disappearing onto the landing.

Cooper sunk back into the shadows and braced himself, ready to pounce on the monster about to enter the house.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion, he saw the fist break the glass, reach for the lock and then pull the door open wide. Derek had a wide sneering smirk painted on his face that Cooper couldn't wait to wipe off of his face with one swift punch.

Derek sauntered into the hallway, taking his time, as though he wanted to drag the event out for his own personal pleasure. It angered Cooper to the point where he thought his blood would boil over, the effect that Derek had on Peyton was sickening, he never wanted to see her eyes hold that much fear ever again.

Just as Derek went to ascend the stairs, Cooper leapt from his hiding place, barrelled into Derek, and the pair crashed to the floor. Derek's eyes flashed with rage and a deep growl escaped his throat. He threw a punch, catching Cooper's cheek and gaining him the upper hand. He rolled the pair, so that Cooper was pinned to the floor, and then laughed.

'I expected this kind of lame security from Lucas, but this is even more tragic!' Derek spat, 'She doesn't want you, and she never will.'

Derek's eyes seemed to glaze over and Cooper was sure that he was thinking of Peyton. He used Derek's distracted moment to his advantage, and lashed out, throwing the younger man off of him. Derek's rage returned and he went to slam Cooper, but the brunette dodged the attack.

'Give it up.' Derek commanded.

'No.' Cooper said defiantly, there was no way that he was going to let Peyton get hurt by this maniac.

Derek set his jaw, as though debating the fight or flight theory. In the end he chose not to stay and fight, instead he raced towards the staircase, Cooper hot on his heels. The blonde managed to get halfway up before Cooper once again ploughed into him, causing them to tumble back to the bottom, fists flying madly as they did so. When they landed, Cooper had the upper hand, which he used to his advantage, pounding punch after punch into Derek.

He had never been the strongest fighter, or understood the tactics used to beat the opposition, and he still didn't, rage took over. His overwhelming urge to protect her was fuelling a surge of adrenaline that didn't show a sign of tiring any time soon. Never before had he felt so strongly about anything, not about racing, not even about the way that Dan treated Deb and Nathan. This was so much more intense, every instinct in his body was driving him forwards. If he had a moment where he lost his concentration, all he had to do was think of her terrified face and that look in her eyes, and then he found his strength again.

Derek sneered loudly, and using all of his power, managed to heave Cooper off of him. Derek dived so that he had Cooper at his mercy.

'She's mine.' Derek said defiantly.

'You're sick in the head, she's your sister!' Cooper bit back, 'She doesn't want you.'

Derek growled, 'She's mine.'

Not wanting to argue any longer, Derek reached out and closed his hands around Cooper's throat, quickly increasing the pressure so that Cooper struggled to respond. The two men stared each other out, fury ebbing from their eyes, both desperately fighting for the girl who held their heart.

Cooper fought back blindly kicking and punching, frantically trying to find and escape from Derek's clutches, but he felt his strength fading rapidly. He looked at the monstrous eyes before him and prayed that they never so much as looked Peyton's way again. He saw Derek's grin grow as he realised how close he was to victory, a chuckle passed his lips as Cooper gasped and spluttered. Then Cooper watched with curiosity as the smile froze, and the eyes widened in shock. Everything returned to slow motion, Derek's grip on Cooper loosened, his eyelids drooped, and finally, his heavy body thudded to the floor.

Cooper took a few panicked gulps of air and glanced up, there before him was Peyton, a picture of surprise painted on her face. She had a weighty looking lamp poised over her shoulder, ready to strike again, and was panting heavily.

'Is he-? Are you-? Oh my gosh! What did I-?' she whispered anxiously.

Cooper hauled himself up and cautiously approached the dormant Derek, he noticed blood in his hair from where the lamp had made it's impact, and deep breathing from the blond.

'He's out cold.' Cooper said in a raspy voice.

'Cooper, thank you so much,' Peyton sobbed, 'Without you, I, well.'

'Hey,' he said, reaching out to her.

She collapsed into his open arms and cried tears of fear, shock and relief. Her folded his arms around her and stroked her hair, never wanting to let her go.

She lifted her head, 'Really Cooper, I'm so glad you were here, you saved me.'

'You saved me too.' He told her in his husky tone.

Their eyes lingered for a moment, and then together they felt it. Cooper cupped Peyton's chin and brought it up so that she was at the perfect angle for Cooper to reach down and kiss her and run his fingers through her soft curls. Peyton's lips curved into a small smile and her eyes danced happily. Cooper leant down and the pair closed their eyes.

'Peyton! PEYTON!'

The couple sprang apart, before their lips had the chance to touch when they heard Lucas' shouts from the other side of the door.

Cooper cleared his throat, and Peyton looked to the floor. They stood blushing, disappointed that the moment was gone and they had to return to reality. Cooper placed his hand on the small of her back in a gesture of affection, and together they faced the world.

**********************************************************************************************


	6. Let It Be

**Hey guys, sorry once again for the long wait. This chapter was **_**really**_** hard to write, I'm still not completely happy with it but I'm going away tomorrow for my birthday (yay!) and wanted to post before I go, otherwise it'll be another week! Hope you enjoy, Lexie : )**

All of the romance and longing that Peyton and Cooper had been wrapped up in had vanished once Lucas' interrogation began. Any small morsel of lust that had remained had been snatched away when the police separated them for questioning.

The officer with Peyton was gentle and understanding, not wanting to trauma the girl any further. He had taken her statement of the attack and Derek's previous behaviour, and she'd answered a few questions he'd raised.

She played with a loose thread on her top, her eyes trained to her lap. She couldn't believe that she'd been so stupid and hadn't realised sooner, she'd just let him waltz straight into her life. She shuddered at the very thought; how she had been so accepting of his story and in her desperation to have a link to her father, she'd welcomed him to share every corner of her life.

'Now, then,' the officer cleared his throat, 'Mr Lee.'

Peyton's thoughts returned to her rescuer, and the almost kiss. She didn't know whether to blush in embarrassment or blush with excitement. Before the attack, she'd been attracted to Cooper, but since, she couldn't keep her mind from him. All that she wanted to do was fall into his embrace and have him wrap his arms around her, to keep her safe from all of her demons.

'How well do you know Cooper Lee?' The officer asked; his grey eyes boring into Peyton's.

She shrugged, 'Quite well, I guess. I've known him for years; he's my friend's uncle.'

Officer Blake nodded, 'You said earlier that Mr Lee knew that "Derek" wasn't who he claimed to be, did you ask him to check the house or perhaps imply that you wanted someone to look out for you?'

Peyton frowned, 'I didn't ask but I guess he just heard about Derek and was concerned, when I saw him at the press conference I was pretty shaken up.'

'How did Mr Lee gain entry to your house?' he probed.

Peyton faltered, her eyes searching, she didn't want to land Cooper in any trouble, when all he had done was help her.

'Miss Sawyer?' Officer Blake prompted.

'I don't always remember to lock the back door, and there's a key under the plant pot, I'm not very security conscious, I have an open door policy.' Peyton admitted, feeling her cheeks flush.

'Might I suggest that you revise your policy.' The officer suggested, 'Now, about Mr Lee-'

'Cooper saved me from who knows what, something I definitely don't want to think about. He did go into my house without permission, but he was looking out for me and I don't think I can ever help him enough for that.' Peyton said sincerely, 'If he hadn't been in my house, I dread to think of what could have happened to me. Please don't accuse him of anything when all he did was save me.'

The officer nodded courteously, 'We're just doing out job, Miss Sawyer, we have to look into everything. If you choose not to press charges and believe that Mr Lee had your best interests at heart then we'll take this no further.'

Peyton smiled softly, 'Thank you, he's just a good Samaritan.'

'You're free to go Miss Sawyer.' Officer Blake told her, opening the door for her to pass through.

She only nodded in response and fled to the waiting room, where she found Lucas pacing.

'There you are!' he greeted.

'Where's Cooper?' she asked immediately.

'He's still being questioned.' Lucas frowned, 'I don't really know what's taking so long, I mean, you and me had to tell them all about all those days we spent with Derek. I'd have thought that Cooper's would've been short and sweet.'

Peyton winced; she turned on her heel and marched to the front desk.

'Peyton?' Lucas called, confused by her actions.

'Miss Sawyer.' Officer Blake addressed her.

'Are you letting Cooper go yet? He's been in there a really long time.' Peyton said in an almost desperate voice, her green eyes wide and sparkling.

'He'll be out in a soon, I'm sure.' He assured her.

She bit her lip in apprehension, the poor guy had come to her rescue and now he was in a police station no doubt being accused of breaking and entering.

Lucas reached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, 'Are you alright, Peyton?'

She nodded rapidly, 'I'm just worried about Cooper, this is all my fault, they asked me if I wanted to press charges against him for breaking into my house.'

'They won't charge him.' Lucas told her defiantly, 'They once hauled Keith in here because Dan saw him buying liquor and thought he'd tried to poison him with it. All they had was a tape of Keith buying alcohol and he was here for hours, they just drag it out, nothing will come of this.'

'I hope you're right.' Peyton sighed.

Lucas smiled, 'I am.'

He took her wrist in his hand and dragged her towards the hard plastic chairs of the waiting area.

As they waited, Peyton grumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes a lot, Lucas meanwhile stared forwards patiently. Peyton sighed heavily and wondered whether demanding Cooper's release would help or hinder. She tapped her feet impatiently and ran her fingers through her curls in an anxious manner.

********************************************************************************************

Cooper couldn't believe how long they'd kept him cooped up in the boxy interview room, asking him the same questions over and over. It was as though they were expecting him to change his story and admit to a complicated planned burglary and murder. To the cops he may have seemed cocky and arrogant, but in reality, he was just an innocent man, who found the whole process laughable.

When he was finally told he could leave, he headed first to the bathroom, both to relieve himself and to check out how banged up his face was.

He winced when he first caught sight of his reflection. It seemed that one side of his face was an angry reddish-purple colour, and his eye seemed to be held in a permanent squint. There was a small cut on his forehead that had stopped bleeding a while ago, but had left a darkening trail of blood in his hairline. His hair was messy and his shirt was torn. He looked like he'd been in a drunken brawl or something; no wonder the police had been suspicious of him.

He sighed and took a few swigs of water from the tap to try and clear the coppery taste of blood from his mouth, then dampened a few paper towels and attempted to clean some of the dried blood away.

Grabbing his jacket, and stealing one last glance at himself, he strolled from the bathroom back to the corridor that led past the front desk, towards freedom. He didn't really want to face the officers again, even though they'd concluded that he was innocent, he still felt their accusing glares.

As he passed the desk, he turned away, choosing to look at the magazine rack and gaze at the people in the waiting room. His plan had been to pass through quickly, but that idea was aborted when he locked eyes with Peyton.

Somehow, after all of the traumatic events of the day, and the long questioning, she still looked amazing. She was sat up straight and rigid, her hands twirling nervously in her lap, and her foot jiggling to an unheard beat.

As soon as she saw him she jumped from her seat, her expression was grave, yet relieved. She looked so worried and tired; Cooper hoped that wasn't due to him.

She strode with purpose, her eyes fixed on him.

'Cooper,' she said in a breathy tone, 'I'm so sorry, are you alright?'

'I'm fine, you didn't have to wait.' Cooper told her softly.

She chewed on her lip and her watery eyes scanned his injuries, 'I can't believe he did this to you, I'm so, so sorry.'

Cooper shook his head, 'This isn't your fault, Peyton.'

'Hey, Cooper,' Lucas greeted as he approached the pair.

'Lucas, hi. Wow; an entourage.' Cooper chuckled, 'How about we get out of here?'

The teens agreed and the trio exited the building, into the car park where Lucas' car was waiting for them.

He went to unlock the car but hesitated when he noticed Peyton hanging back.

'I was kind of thinking that I'd walk home.' She revealed slowly.

Lucas gave her a quizzical look.

'I've been in there so long, it'll be nice just to take in the fresh air.' Peyton told her friend, 'besides, I'm not ready to go straight home yet.'

'You can come to mine.' Lucas offered, 'It might be best actually, considering.'

The blonde shook her head, 'Thanks, but I need to do this tonight. If I don't go home and face it now, I never will.'

Lucas looked torn.

'I'll walk her.' Cooper proposed, 'Right to her door, I can always bring her round to yours later if she doesn't want to stay at hers.'

Lucas seemed to weigh the idea up before agreeing, 'Okay, but Peyton, anytime you need something just call or come round.'

Peyton nodded and hugged her friend, 'Thank you, Luke. You worked it all out, and thank you for waiting here with me tonight.'

'Anytime.' Lucas offered, smiling, 'Later, Cooper.'

'Bye!' Cooper called as Lucas started the engine.

Peyton and Cooper stood motionless as they watched Lucas roar away, neither daring to move until the car was out of sight.

'Thank you for walking me,' Peyton said in a drawn out manner, 'I don't know if I'd have liked to walk alone.'

'I wouldn't have let you.' Cooper said before he could help himself.

Peyton turned and looked him straight in the eye; his expression was one of concern and caring, not lust and hunger. She tried to shake away her inappropriate thoughts away.

'We should get going.' Cooper suggested, placing his hand on the small of her back to turn her gently.

'Cooper, tonight, I don't know what to say, I mean,' she faltered for a second, 'how can I ever, you know,'

'You don't have to say anything.' Cooper told her softly.

'They tried to arrest you for breaking and entering!' Peyton said, 'It's all my fault, I didn't mean to drag you into this, I should have figured him out, I just didn't see it! I must have been so blind! Now it's this big mess, I'm so sorry, Cooper.'

'Hey, this is not your fault!' Cooper soothed, 'You didn't drag me in, I chose to be there, right? It's over now, so you don't need to worry anymore.'

She nodded, and looked to the sky to try and blink the tears away, 'I'm such a girl!'

'A girl with a pretty good swing.' Cooper smiled, 'You must have had quite a bit of force behind you when you clobbered him with that lamp.'

Peyton shook her head, 'I wasn't really thinking about it. I just saw what he was doing to you; it was horrible, and I just had to make him stop.'

Cooper nodded in understanding; he'd felt the same blind frenzy when he'd fought Derek. 'Maybe we should talk about something else.'

'Yes, please.' Peyton requested gratefully, 'Did you know Haley's pregnant?'

Cooper chuckled, 'Yeah, I heard that.'

They continued the journey, talking mainly about the baby, and their childhoods. They both spoke animatedly, completely at ease with sharing their stories with the other. They learnt more about one another, something both Peyton and Cooper were secretly thrilled about.

As they neared Peyton's house, Cooper noticed that her pace slowed and she began to wring her hands.

'You don't have to do this tonight.' Cooper reminded her.

'I do.' She said in a whisper that Cooper wouldn't have heard had he not been hanging on to her every word.

'Okay, then we'll do it together.' He declared.

She threw him a thankful glance, not for the first time that night, and once again she was his damsel.

On the porch Peyton paused, taking in her first sight of the destruction. There were a few smashed panes of glass, and the wood on the door was splintered where Derek had kicked it so menacingly.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. It creaked, causing her to jump slightly. Cooper placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, telling her that she wasn't alone.

What she'd expected to see, she wasn't quite sure, perhaps some things scattered on the floor and some ruined paintwork. She certainly hadn't expected to see the remnants of a bloody battle. Neither Cooper nor Peyton could remember Derek bleeding all that much, and yet there was an impressive sized puddle of blood on the wood flooring. It looked as though someone had trodden in it at some point, as crimson footprints trailed the area around the pool.

Peyton had whitened considerably, realising that the massacre-like scene she was looking at had been caused by her blow. Her eyes were wide; her breathing was quick and unsteady.

Cooper held her by the shoulders; his calm blue eyes demanded her attention, dragging them away from the gory sight.

'I did that.' She said in a hoarse voice.

To Cooper, she looked frightened and shocked; clearly she was feeling some kind of unnecessary remorse for her actions.

'Peyton, you had to do that.' He said firmly.

She shook her head, looking at her feet, ashamed of herself.

'If you hadn't, that would've been my blood you're seeing now.' Cooper pointed out.

Immediately her eyes snapped up, a terrified look played on her face.

He rubbed her shoulders in what he hoped was a calming manner, 'You were amazing, he deserved more than one hit on the head from you. Believe me, Peyton, you've done nothing wrong, you're not the monster here.'

She seemed to relax a little, 'Do you know what he did to my room?'

'No,' Cooper frowned, 'what's up there?'

She blew out a long breath, 'About a trillion pervy photos of me; the walls, the windows, they're covered in this massive montage of me.'

Cooper clenched his fists and swallowed thickly, 'I'll sort it. All of this, I'll clear it up.'

'Cooper-'

'No. There's no way I'd let you do this.' His jaw was set and his eyes carried such fierce determination that Peyton didn't bother to argue further.

'Are you hungry?' She asked suddenly.

He gave a questioning look.

'I can't just sit around whilst you clean up.' Peyton explained, 'Besides, I'm starving.'

Cooper gave a lop-sided smile, 'Well, now that you mention it, I could definitely eat.'

They parted ways wordlessly; it was as though they had an unspoken understanding of one another, much like an old married couple. They didn't need to explain their actions; they just _knew_ what the other was doing.

By the time that Cooper had finished, Peyton had a steaming bowl of Mac and Cheese ready and waiting.

'It's all I can make.' She admitted.

He cocked a grin, 'It's perfect.'

She noted his pained look as he smiled widely. His cheek was a little swollen, and his eye was closing further. There was still some blood matted in his hair and his cut was undressed.

'Does it hurt much?' she asked softly, her fingertips delicately brushing his ear and hairline.

'No, it looks worse than it is.' He tried to reassure her.

'I'll get you some ice, it'll help the swelling.' She said, 'And some antiseptic.'

'I can do it later, it's fine.' Cooper called after her as she rushed off. She either didn't hear or chose to ignore him.

She returned, her arms laden with a medley of medical ailments. Cooper raised his eyebrows, Peyton blushed.

'I just grabbed everything.' She told him.

'I see that.' He chuckled, eyeing the scissors and blanket with curious interest.

'Are you hurt anywhere else?' she asked, as she prepared an icepack consisting of cubes wrapped in a towel.

'I'm fine.'

'I don't believe you.' She said, narrowing your eyes, 'I think I can see a handprint forming on your neck, it looks sore.'

Cooper shrugged, 'I don't think a fire blanket will help that any.'

She frowned and looked at the thick, grey blanket she'd deposited on the table, 'that's not funny, I'd hit you but that would be cruel given the circumstances.'

She handed him the icepack which he took reluctantly and pressed to his cheek. She saw him wince slightly but didn't comment, she didn't want to take away any more of his masculine pride.

'Let me just clean your forehead, then we can eat.' She reasoned.

This time he didn't argue, he just watched as she worked. He thought that she looked even more attractive as a doting nurse, her concentrated frown made him smile, she was suddenly irresistible.

She dosed a pad with some antiseptic and gently irrigated the wound, careful not to linger too long as she knew how much it stung. She then proceeded to clean his hair of the lingering blood.

Their faces were close, Cooper could feel her cool breath on his ear, and it was driving him crazy. Having him tend to his wounds, and cook for him was putting his surreal feelings into a strange reality.

'Cooper,' she said in the breathy tone that always caught his attention, 'I know you said not to talk about it, but I need to say this. You saved me, and you keep on looking out for me, I can't thank you enough. And don't say it was nothing, because it wasn't, it was everything to me.'

He stared into her dazzling orbs, realising that she was thanking him for saving her life. Her delicate, fragile, life that could have been lost at the mercy of that monster.

'I couldn't do nothing, I had to make sure you were okay.' He spoke in a soft tone.

She uttered an almost inaudible gasp. She then stroked his bruised face, showing her admiration for his courage. Her hand swept down his cheek, and danced across his lips. Their eyes locked and all of the lust and longing returned to them. She took a step and turned so that she was stood directly in front of where he sat. For once, she was taller than him; she smiled at the thought and took the role of instigator. She leaned down and closed her eyes. Her lips met his; they were velvety and smooth, just like the kiss. She pulled away slowly, and lifted her lids. Her eyes met smiling blue orbs.

Cooper reached out and pulled her towards him, leading her to giggle in a manner he found adorable. She straddled his lap and rested her hands on his muscular arms. He caressed her back and moved a hand through her curls, edging her ever closer as he did so. Their lips brushed, and the pair closed their eyes, leaning in for the kiss that they had both waited so long for. He stroked her soft tresses, as their lips parted and they engaged in a more passionate action.

She tasted so sweet; he soon became addicted to her flavour. He could barely believe that she tasted better than she smelt, yet somehow she did. Her perfume was intoxicating enough; a mix of florals, vanilla and freshness; then there was her shampoo which flooded his senses whenever she shook her curls. Yet her taste was unlike anything, he couldn't get enough.

He pulled away slowly, and then dropped a final short kiss on her soft lips before they parted. Her green eyes were sparkling brighter than he'd ever seen them and her smile was wide and gleaming.

'Wow.' She flushed.

He smirked, 'Yeah, wow.'

A short silence followed, it wasn't awkward, just a gap where both knew that they should comment or discuss their feelings, but neither were brave enough at that moment.

'Mac and Cheese?' Peyton offered quickly, not wanting the moment to be ruined by a discussion about how they could never actually be together.

Cooper nodded, 'Definitely, it smells great.'

Peyton blushed at the compliment and began to dish up the food, focussing solely on the pasta.

'Peyton.' Cooper said, sidling up beside her, he reached out his hand as though to hug her waist, but decided against it.

She paused and stared into his eyes, her shoulders drooping slightly at the thought of what he was going to say.

'Hey, I didn't mean to upset you.' He said softly, rubbing her shoulder gently.

She shook her head, the waft of her shampoo hit Cooper like a ton of bricks, 'You haven't upset me. I just acted on impulse, and I don't want to do this, it'll only make me want what I can't have.'

He cocked an eyebrow in response, 'And what is it that you can't have?'

Her eyes bored into him, as though begging him not to make her answer. She set her jaw, 'You.'

Cooper smirked in response.

'This isn't funny! I can't help it okay, and you've been so, so sweet helping me out, I don't want to change anything.' Peyton told him in a gloomy voice.

Cooper pulled her towards him, 'I want to change everything.'

'Wha-?' She stammered.

'I don't care anymore.' Cooper said, 'You have this hold over me; I have to know that you're safe, I love to make you laugh, I like being in your company.'

'But, this-'

'Just kiss me.' Cooper requested.

She was driving him crazy in her skimpy cheerleading outfit, showing off her perfect legs. It was odd, he thought to himself; when he'd seen Rachel in the same outfit; it had repulsed him, on Peyton, it only made him hungrier for her. Peyton herself was facing a similar battle. Cooper was still sporting his torn, bloody, shirt and war wounds, which made him next to irresistible.

Peyton complied to Cooper's order, hugging him close to her, longing to feel his arms around her. They weren't sure how long they stayed that way, but by the time they unravelled themselves, the Mac and Cheese was stone cold. They didn't care at all though. Peyton couldn't keep the smile from her face, and Cooper couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

That night, Peyton admitted that she was a little scared to go up to bed, the thought of Derek terrorising her in her sleep was playing on her mind. Cooper suggested that they watch a movie together, to try and make her forget about it. His real intention however, was to get her to fall asleep.

Just forty minutes in, Cooper felt Peyton's head droop onto his shoulder, and heard her breaths deepen. He smiled softly and wrapped a soft curl around his finger.

If being with Peyton, and feeling this way wasn't right, he didn't know what was. He had never felt so content and blissful in his life. Even driving didn't make him feel this way, the way he did lying on the sofa with Peyton Sawyer.

*************************************************************************************************


	7. Helter Skelter

**Hi, I'm back. This is kind of a filler with some fluffiness, still, I hope you enjoy!  
Alex :)**

The next morning, it was Cooper who awoke first. The evening before he had draped a blanket across the two of them to offer some warmth; even though their intimate position meant that they were sharing a lot of body heat as it was. The quilt was now tightly wrapped around Peyton's slim form, leaving Cooper exposed. He didn't mind at all though, he'd slept in jeans and a jacket; whereas Peyton only had her cheerleader outfit.

He laid back and observed Peyton as she slept, taking in every minute detail.

There was a slight gap in the blinds of the window, causing a ray of sunshine to stream into the room. The beam of light was the main focus of the room, standing out a mile from the darkness surrounding it. The shaft of light just so happened to fall over Peyton; heightening her beauty in Cooper's opinion. Her sun-kissed blonde curls were splayed across the pillow, creating a halo effect due to the light that they were bathed in. Her complexion was clear and smooth, her skin looked soft to the touch; making Cooper want to reach out and stroke her cheek. Her breaths were short and even, causing her chest to rise and fall to an unheard beat. The thin blanket hugged her long, slender figure; only her feet peeked through, her pink painted toenails teasing Cooper.

He smirked, not quite believing that he had waited so long to kiss her. All of those nights he had spent worrying and trying to rid her from his mind were gone. He carefully slipped himself off of the couch, cautious not to disturb Peyton as she slept so soundly.

He padded to the kitchen, just his socks on his feet. He shook his head, smiling, when he saw the bowl of untouched Mac and Cheese from the night before. He rooted through the fridge which was surprisingly well stocked for a girl who lived primarily alone. It held all the ingredients he needed to make his speciality; omelettes.

Cooper didn't claim to be a chef by any means, but everyone said that he made the best omelettes they'd ever tasted. In Cooper's eyes, breakfast was the only meal he needed to know how to make anyway; lunch and dinner always tasted better when they were made by someone else in a restaurant or at a kiosk.

After a quick search, Cooper found a couple of plastic trays that would be perfect to carry the meal on. They were hand painted, by Peyton and her Mom, he guessed. One was a masterpiece, there was no other word. Even though it was just a tray, the artist had put a lot of effort into their work. It was a montage of flowers, swirling and dancing across the dish; each one delicate and perfectly detailed. The second tray was obviously the workmanship of a child, but a talented child at that. The scene depicted butterflies and birds, each with a happy expression. Cooper grinned, seeing a side of Peyton he hadn't seen before, a soft, happy, and childlike. It was as though he was beginning to discover the layers that made her. He liked what he saw.

Loaded with omelettes, toast and orange juice, Cooper carefully balanced the trays and made towards the living room. He whistled quietly, his good mood obvious for all to see. As he backed into the lounge he heard an odd noise, kind of like whimpering. Cooper frowned, he didn't remember seeing or hearing about a pet. He set the trays down and glanced around the room for any creature that might fit the mystery. He crossed the divide into the snug area of the room, where they'd slept the night before and realised that the sound was coming from the couch.

Peyton was moaning in a low voice and thrashing about wildly. Her forehead was beaded with sweat, even though the blanket was now strewn on the floor.

Cooper approached her rapidly, 'Peyton. Peyton!'

He shook her shoulder gently to try and ease her out of her nightmare, but this only caused her to lash out and utter a scream. Her arm lurched out and swiped Cooper across the cheek. He winced slightly, seeing as it was where Derek had punched him, but didn't back away from her.

'Peyton, it's okay.' He said in a hushed soothing tone, 'I'm here it's okay; you're dreaming.'

This time Peyton didn't cry out or hit him, which he took as a good sign. He continued to whisper to her until he felt she was calm enough to shake awake. He stroked her hair away from her face, discovering that it was damp with sweat and clinging to her clammy forehead.

'Peyton. Peyton wake up.' He called to her, concerned by her behaviour.

She moaned softly, and then her eyes popped open. They were wide and fearful.

'It's okay, you just had a bad dream.' Cooper explained, stroking her arm to settle her.

Her gaze was desperate and searching, Cooper just wanted her to believe him. He wanted to take away all of the fear she felt and keep her from feeling that way ever again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'It wasn't a dream.'

Her voice was raspy and broken but Cooper heard every word.

'You're safe now, it's over.' He told her.

She shook her head, her curls limp as though reflecting her sad state of mind; 'It'll always be there to haunt me. I won't ever be completely free of him.'

Cooper's eyebrows knitted in an expression of unease; he was worried that she was still afraid and shaken, whilst he was angry at Derek for doing this to her.

'You will.' He said fiercely, 'It might take some time, but one day that fear and panic, it'll change. It'll become strength and vigour, you'll look back and know that you defeated him and you were the victor. You took his power from him.'

Peyton offered a weak smile, 'When that happens, I'll let you know.'

Cooper stared her straight in the eye, his cool blue orbs had a calming effect on her. 'Well, for now, to cheer you up, I made breakfast.'

He sprung from his crouched position on the floor and went to retrieve the food. Peyton stared after him in adoration and amazement. She didn't know how he did it; but whatever she needed, whenever she needed anything, he seemed to have a sixth sense for it.

She smiled properly when the smell met her nostrils, 'That smells so good.'

'It tastes even better.' He said as her gave her a tray and fork.

He picked the blanket up from the floor and placed it over their legs. She reached for the remote and put on the kids channel. They curled up and watched Tom and Jerry as they tucked into the first meal either had eaten in twenty-four hours.

*************************************************************************************************

Half an hour later, Peyton was in the shower, and Cooper was laid on her bed admiring her room. He'd only seen the room once before and that was when he was tearing down creepy photos from the walls. In the warm daylight, he could now appreciate the details he'd missed the previous night.

There were enough records to fill a small music store, which had both impressed and intimidated Cooper. Then there was her artwork. It was brilliant, mysterious and dark, but that's why he liked it. It made her stand out from the crowd, she wasn't afraid to be herself. Although Peyton was far from being a sheep and following the trends and crazes that teens always do, she still wore a mask in public, as if to show that she was tough and fearless. Her artwork ripped all of that away and showed how she was really feeling. All of her insecurities; hopes; fears; loves; hates; questions; desires; they were all there in her pictures, for the world to see, if only they looked hard enough.

As he was studying the pictures above Peyton's headboard, his phone started ringing. Cooper felt his pockets for his phone but when he followed the sound, he discovered that it was under the bed. He figured that he must have dropped it there when he'd been clearing up.

He flipped it open and a familiar voice met his ears.

'Cooper, man, where have you been?' Nathan asked rapidly.

Cooper grinned, it was as though Nathan was the grown up and Cooper was the teen who had stopped out for the night, 'Sorry, Dad.'

He heard Nathan sigh, 'Haley and I have been up half the night worrying, Luke said you were in this massive fight with Peyton's brother.'

'Didn't he tell you I'm fine?' Cooper questioned, 'I saw him afterwards.'

'And that's the last anyone heard of you. You could have been passed out in a ditch somewhere for all we knew.' Nathan pointed out.

'I misplaced my phone, I'm sorry.' Cooper said, genuinely.

'It's okay, we were just concerned, and Lucas said it was pretty bad.' Nathan eased up.

Cooper smiled, 'Yeah, you should see my face.'

'Well we've got frozen peas whenever you feel like rolling in.' Nathan chuckled, 'I'll see you at home.'

'Will do.' Cooper said, hanging up.

'Who was that?' Peyton asked in a soft tone as she vacated the bathroom.

She was wrapped in just a towel. Her skin glistened in a way that Cooper had only seen on adverts for moisturiser and shower gel. Her hair hung in ringlets around her face, droplets of water fell from her curls onto her bare shoulders in a sexy way.

'Oh, er, Nathan.' He replied, gruffly, 'He was playing protective parent.'

She nodded, 'It can't help to practise, I guess. You can use the bathroom if you want.'

He accepted and went for a shower as Peyton dressed in jeans and a band t-shirt.

She then flicked through her albums, looking for something that would make her feel like her again. Music had the ability to take her away, to cheer her up, to keep her grounded, to do anything really. She hadn't yet found a way in which music had failed to remedy her. This of course was going to take some healing, but music would take her at least a step in the right direction.

Her eyes fell upon Feeder and she smiled, knowing exactly what song she needed to hear. Just the Way I'm Feeling didn't just have fitting lyrics and brilliant lyrics, it also reminded her of Cooper, which could only be a good thing at this point.

As the chorus played for the final time, Cooper appeared, smirking and shirtless; a combination that Peyton loved on him. He approached her slowly, his eyes never breaking contact with her own. She listened to the music, and at once, everything felt as it should be.

'_I'm waiting for your healing hand; one touch could bring me round.'_

'Kiss me.' Peyton requested, standing on her tip-toes so that she could whisper the idea into his ear.

Cooper slipped one arm around her waist, and put his other hand to the back of her head, so that he could get lost in her curls as he loved to. He pulled her close and smiled, 'You're gorgeous.'

He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't want one. He kissed her tenderly, secretly wondering if she always tasted as sweet. His hand slid to her hip, as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, so that she was in the position to pull him in closer.

He took a few steps backwards and sunk into a seated position on her bed. She giggled in an adorable manner as they parted. She took a second to take in his fine physique and then let her hands wander over his bare chest as they kissed once more.

'Cooper, how do you know?' Peyton pondered as they fell back onto the quilt.

He stroked her arm and frowned, 'Know what?'

'Exactly what I need.' She breathed, 'When I'm with you, I almost forget about it all.'

Cooper smiled at her theory, 'I haven't left you yet, how do you know it's me?'

'When I'm not with you, like this morning when I had that nightmare, and when I was in the shower, it just flooded me. When you're not there, I can't help but think about him, and it scares me.'

Cooper pulled her in closer, 'You'll be fine, with or without me, you'll get through this.'

'I'd prefer if it was with you.' She whispered. She couldn't remember a time when she'd been so needy and dependent, or so deeply honest, and yet it didn't bother her in the slightest. She felt as though she could say the corniest statement to him, and he would understand, he wouldn't judge her.

'Then that's how it'll be.' He vowed, 'You and me.'

She smiled and nestled in his embrace, 'This feels right.'

'It does,' he agreed, 'I can't explain it to you, but this is how it should be.'

She nodded, her head resting on his chest. 'Maybe it should just be you and me though, I mean, not that, I don't know, it just might be best if we,'

'Keep this between ourselves.' Cooper finished for her.

Once again she nodded, but this time he felt the regret and uneasiness she was feeling.

He wriggled slightly and lifted her head to face his, 'You know that it's not because of you, I'm not ashamed or anything. It's just complicated. I don't want this to be tarnished by jealous ex-girlfriends or confused nephews. If it's just me and you, we can be us, and we can be this way.'

'I know.' She agreed, 'It just feels kind of unclean, hiding this away.'

He considered this for a second, 'I see it more as unspoilt.'

She smiled widely, 'There you are again, knowing just what I need to hear.'

***********************************************************************************************

Cooper and Peyton spent the day hiding out from the world at the Sawyer residence. Neither said that they were hiding out, but both knew that it was the truth. The only person they'd spoken to was Lucas who had called Peyton to check up on her.

'I have to go back to school tomorrow.' Peyton sighed heavily from where she sat on the kitchen counter. Her legs swung back and forth as she happily licked her spoon free of any remaining ice-cream.

Cooper didn't answer; he just threw her a deep, concerned stare.

'I'll be okay.' She tried to assure him but he could hear the shakiness and uncertainty in her voice.

He strode towards her and placed his hands on her thighs, 'There's no rush, you don't have to prove anything to anyone.'

'I know, but I can do this.' Peyton told him.

He smiled at her defiant attitude and reached forwards to kiss her, 'If you need me though,'

She nodded, glancing down, 'I know.'

'Good. Now are you gonna share the ice-cream or what?' Cooper teased reaching for the spoon.

She giggled and leaned back, stretching her arm out as far as possible to stop him from grabbing it. He lunged but missed, causing Peyton to laugh further.

'For a kiss?' he bargained.

Peyton shook her head, grinning.

'No?' Cooper narrowed his eyes, 'Okay, well you asked for it.'

He began to tickle her feverishly, making her squeal and squirm, but still she held onto the treasure of cookie dough. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and stood between where her legs were hanging from the counter. He lifted her up, taking her weight easily and swinging her around.

'Cooper! You'll make me sick!' She shrieked, even though she was laughing.

He chuckled along with her, loving to hear her laugh. The transition from the morning was amazing; he was relieved that she was no longer in the state she had been in before.

'You want some that much, huh?' Peyton arched her eyebrows.

She scooped some onto her spoon and went to feed Cooper, as he was unable to considering that he was still carrying her. Cooper smiled and opened his mouth, but at the last second Peyton delivered the ice-cream onto his nose.

Cooper tried to look mad, but Peyton was giggling so hard and infectiously that he couldn't keep a straight face. He'd look like a fool for her anytime if it meant that he got to hear that laugh, it was so sunny and cheerful, and so unlike her persona. He loved it when the real Peyton broke through, especially when he was the one to cause her to drop her guise.

'You look,' she started but was cut off by her own chuckles. The vanilla cream was running straight off of his nose, and he was attempting to catch every drop on his tongue.

'Are you happy? Do you see what I've been reduced to?' Cooper smirked, licking at his top lip.

She grinned coyly, 'Let me help you.'

Peyton leaned forwards in Cooper's arms and kissed his nose, clearing most of the liquid as she did so. She progressed down to his mouth, the pair closing their eyes as their lips met.

'You taste good.' Cooper remarked, 'Kind of like Cookie Dough actually.'

'You don't taste at all like Cookie Dough,' she frowned, 'which is odd considering that I just gave you a whole spoonful.'

Cooper pouted, 'You're cruel, you know that?'

Peyton refrained from laughing, 'You have the funniest facial expressions, you know that?'

He rolled his eyes and set her down on the table, 'I'm hiding all of the good food, seeing as you're so stingy. If I don't grab it now, it'll never see it again!'

'Hey! This is _my_ food we're talking about!' Peyton called, rushing to her feet.

She caught up to him in the pantry, his arms laden with chocolate. Peyton eyed him suspiciously, mainly because of how much he had.

'What?' He questioned.

'That's quite a loot, either you've got a problem we haven't talked about, or you're the Easter bunny.' Peyton said.

'Easter bunny? I don't think so, Babe.' Cooper shook his head, chuckling.

Peyton tilted her head so that they were eye to eye and then squinted, 'With the right set of bunny ears, I think that you could pull it off.'

'I can't think of anything worse right now.' Cooper said in disbelief.

Peyton slung her arms around his shoulders and stared into his eyes, 'Please don't take my chocolate.'

'How can I say no to those eyes?' Cooper sighed, instantly dropping the candy and gathering her in his arms. 'You're sweeter that chocolate, anyway.'

She rolled her eyes at the line, but flushed slightly at the same time, 'Come on, Easter bunny, lets go and pick a film.'

Hand in hand they walked through to the lounge, both thinking that a romance wouldn't be a bad choice of genre, even though usually it'd be their last pick.

********************************************************************************************

When the end credits of the second movie rolled up, Cooper nudged Peyton awake.

'Oh,' she said softly, 'What happened at the end?'

Cooper waved a dismissive hand, 'The guy got the girl, same old, same old.'

'So predictable.' She sighed, in a sad tone.

'What's the matter?' He asked, cupping her chin.

Peyton looked down, 'Well, I have school in the morning and so I should get to bed, and I should really spend the night alone. Not because of you, I just need to do this.'

He nodded in understanding, 'It's okay, you don't need to explain it to me.'

'Thank you.'

'Are you sure that you're going to be alright?' Cooper asked.

'I'll be fine.' She assured him.

Cooper looked sceptical, thinking back to her nightmare the previous night, 'If you need anything, anything at all, just call.'

'I will.' She promised.

Cooper reluctantly left her fifteen minutes later. He gave her a final kiss before descending the porch steps and jogging towards home. He stole a last glance back and saw her slender frame leant up against the doorframe, she offered a wave, which he returned. She looked so small and delicate against the backdrop of her large house, it worried Cooper. He hated to leave her, he understood that she needed to do this, but he didn't like it.

Instead of going home however, Cooper headed around the block to retrieve his car. He had left it there before checking out Peyton's house when Derek was still at large, for now he was thankful it was there so that he could watch the house in a least some kind of comfort.

He parked across the street and rolled down his window so that the cool evening air blew into the car and kept him from sleeping. He set his phone on the dashboard and waited. He hoped that the morning would come and he'd still be in the same position, but just in case, he was there for her.

Around an hour later all of the lights went out excluding the one in her bedroom. He smiled softly, willing Peyton to be alright.

He watched intently for another half an hour before he noticed one by one, all the lights going back on. He sighed, and hoped that she was okay. When he heard the ringing of his cell however, he knew that she wasn't.

'Peyton?' He called urgently.

She didn't speak, she didn't have to, her sobbing at the end of the line made his heart ache.

'Peyton, it's alright, I never left you.' He said in a calm voice, 'I'm right outside in my car. I'll be at your door in two minutes, don't freak out or anything, it's just me.'

'Okay.' She whispered in a barely audible voice.

When he reached the door, he could make out her curls behind the glass. He gently rapped on the wood, hoping not to startle her.

'Peyton, it's me.' He said softly.

The door immediately swung open and she was in his arms before he had the chance to react. He held onto her tightly, as though fiercely telling her that he was there for her and wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

*************************************************************************************************


	8. Any Time at All

**Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Apologies on that front.  
****Just wanted to say thank you so much for reading, I love writing this story! **

**This is for Tori; your never diminishing faith is astounding! That and you make me laugh like crazy!  
****  
Enjoy, Alex : )**

Peyton stared at her reflection in the mirror, her jaw was set, and her eyes were cold. She had decided that in school, she had to be seen as strong, a warrior, someone with no fear. It was embarrassing enough that she had let a crazy psycho into her world with open arms, but if everyone saw that she was being such a girl about it, she'd never live it down.

She had a reputation to uphold, she didn't want people she didn't know well or like much to judge her. She sighed heavily and zipped her jacket up.

Cooper approached her from behind and gently massaged her shoulders in what he hoped was a calming manner.

'Peyton,' he whispered.

She shook her head, 'Don't say it. I have to do this; I have to step out of this bubble.'

He smiled, taking in the scent of her shampoo as her hair whipped around her shoulders. 'I know you can do this.'

'Thank you.' She said in a hushed tone, 'But I might not be able to do this, today I mean. I'm scared it'll get to me again.'

'I have a present for you.' Cooper revealed, 'A good luck charm, if you like.'

Peyton's forehead creased, 'When did you go out?'

'I didn't, I've always had it with me.' He said in a mysterious manner.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green stone.

'It's emerald,' he explained, 'I was given it by a fortune teller years ago. I don't know if she was a proper clairvoyant, but I've always kept the stone; it's been pretty good luck for me.'

Peyton raised her eyebrows, 'Really?'

'The woman who gave it to me explained all the virtues and legends associated with Emeralds, it's kind of corny, but fitting.' Cooper's cheeks flushed. 'Emeralds are supposed to be symbols of love, happiness, and strength; all things that I want you to have. They're also supposed to soothe and calm nerves, and some other stuff.'

'What other stuff?' Peyton asked, her eyes wide.

He smiled, 'I'll tell you later; if it works.'

She pouted, 'So you mean you'll only tell me if I make it through school?'

'Whether you do or not, I'll tell you.' He promised, 'But not until later.'

He dropped the smooth stone into her hand and closed her fingers around it. She smiled and rubbed the stone with her thumb and instantly felt calm fall upon her.

'Thank you.' She whispered, hugging him tightly.

He gazed into her eyes, 'You're very welcome.'

Peyton stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly, 'You're too good to me.'

'Babe, nothing is too good for you.' Cooper told her sincerely.

'I think my ride's here.' Peyton groaned, spying Lucas walking up the path. Reluctantly she unravelled herself from Cooper's embrace and headed for downstairs.

She turned as she reached the doorway, 'I'll see you after school?'

'I'll be waiting.' He assured her.

She smiled widely, 'I'll look after the emerald, I promise.'

He nodded, knowing that she would..

************************************************************************************************

When Peyton left Cooper she felt a little uneasy, he'd been keeping her safe, ensuring that all the demons were kept at bay. Without her protector at her side, she felt exposed and a little weak at the knees.

Although she was deathly afraid of leaving her sanctuary and facing all the stares and scares that school brought, she felt that she had to do it. Cooper believed in her. She wanted to prove to him that she had the strength within her. By seeing school through, she would show that his faith in her wasn't wasted.

School was a little surreal. Most people gave her a wide berth, as though having a maniac stalker was contagious. Peyton was thankful for this though, she didn't need endless questions from nosy classmates. Every time she felt her shackles rising, or had the urge to turn a run, she reached in her pocket for the cool green stone. Instantly it calmed her. Having a little piece of Cooper with her worked wonders; it was the best gift he could've given her.

Lucas, ever the gentleman, guided her through school, making sure that she met no ridicule and didn't have a breakdown in front of everyone. Peyton was thankful for this, having her own personal bodyguard made things a lot easier. Somehow, he managed to be waiting for her after every one of her classes, even if he'd been across campus for that period. She liked that people paused as they approached her when they eyed Lucas keeping watch. At one point, Peyton saw Lucas and Brooke in a heated debate down the hall. It seemed to her that Luke was taking his role very seriously. Peyton seriously doubted that she could handle any of Brooke's cattiness on her first day back.

Luke considerately asked her whether she wanted to go off campus for lunch, but Peyton was beginning to feel normalcy returning to her at school. Going into town or to the rivercourt would only bring on more insecurity at this point. So they stayed at school and ate on the quad with Mouth, Haley, and Fergie. Nathan and Skillz were absent due to basketball commitments, and Peyton was silently grateful for this, the smaller the audience, the better. Haley was her usual empathic self but was ever tactful, so Peyton saw it as concern over prying. Fergie and Mouth subtly avoided the issue, and discussed everything but. Peyton warmed to Lucas' friends even more at this point.

As she picked at her fries, her phone vibrated. For the first time since she'd arrived at school, she smiled properly.

The text message was from Cooper; '_No news is good news, right? You're doing great, if you can get through this day at High School, you can do anything. Don't listen to anything Rachel has to say, if it's really bitchy though, I give you permission to use the stone in a slingshot. Hope everything's alright, I'll see you when you finish, Cooper.'_

Peyton's cheeks flushed slightly, but thankfully, no one noticed. She toyed with the idea of calling him, but thought that hearing his voice would distract her from learning anything in her next class.

Excusing herself from the table, Peyton went to the girl's bathroom for some privacy. Lucas didn't seem thrilled by the idea of her going alone but Haley didn't pick up the hint quick enough, Peyton was already gone.

Peyton took a seat on one of the stalls and composed her text; '_Luke is being a doll, he's like my security, no Rachel in sight. It's not too bad, I think the emerald's working it's magic. Can't wait to see you, P.'_

She smiled and rolled the emerald across her palm, all the anxiety washing away as she did so.

***********************************************************************************************

For Peyton, the rest of the school day dragged, as she was desperate to escape the walls and see Cooper again. When the final bell rang she jumped, startled out of her daydream.

Lucas reached out and touched her arm to settle her, 'You okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' Peyton smiled, 'Let's get out of here.'

Lucas couldn't help but notice the change in Peyton the further they got from school. She'd been tightly wound all day, twitchy and nervous; understandably so. As they neared her house, Peyton had morphed into another person. Her eyes glistened with joy, rather than danced with fear. Her lips curved into a slight smile, and her cheeks had regained some colour.

'Glad to be home?' Lucas asked.

Peyton nodded, 'Like you wouldn't believe! Thank you for everything today, Luke, without you I wouldn't have lasted.'

'Anytime.' Lucas assured her, 'Do you want me to come in with you?'

'Thanks, but I'll be okay.' She smiled, 'standing on my own two feet.'

Lucas nodded, and she stepped out of the car. As she walked up the path, her stomach began to knot; in excitement rather than fear. She knew that Lucas was watching her to the door, so she had to stop herself from racing forwards and looking like a maniac.

She offered a wave as she turned the key in the lock and waited patiently until he drove away.

'There's my girl.' Cooper greeted in a soft voice, so as not to scare her.

All at once Peyton felt complete again, the empty part of her was fulfilled once more just at the sight of Cooper. She loved how he called her his girl, her stomach had somersaulted as he'd uttered those two words.

'So, how was it?' Cooper winced, pulling her into his tight embrace.

For a moment, she just let him hold her. She always felt safe and protected when Cooper was around, but when he held her in his arms, she felt as though nothing in the world could harm her.

'It was easier than I expected.' She said eventually, 'but I had a little help.'

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the small emerald stone, she held her palm flat and steady so that the gem was between the pair.

'This thing is packing some serious powers, dude.' Peyton remarked.

Cooper shook his head, 'You always had it in you, Babe.'

He placed his palm over hers and they linked fingers, the emerald firmly held between the two in their grasp, he then laid a soft kiss upon her lips.

'Can you tell me rest of the story behind the emerald now?' Peyton pleaded, 'It's been bugging me all day.'

'As I promised, I guess I have to.' Cooper chuckled.

Peyton nodded, giving Cooper a waft of her shampoo that she adored.

'Okay, Emeralds symbolise love, happiness, and strength; they carry the virtue of trust, they are soothing and therapeutic.' Cooper began, telling Peyton what she already knew.

'Myths link it to Venus the goddess of love.'

Peyton kinked an eyebrow but allowed him to finish.

'Emeralds are the best stones for spiritual love and spiritual healing.'

Peyton only wished that someone had brought her a magic emerald years ago, she could certainly have done with some spiritual love and healing in her time.

'They have a tranquilising influence on the heart and mind, inspiring clear assurance, they bring security in love.'

She couldn't disagree with this one, the man with the emerald had taken over her heart and mind, and he was all the security she'd ever need.

'Emeralds encourage joy, sensuality, love, romance, beauty, harmony, serenity, friendship and unity.' Cooper reeled off.

For Peyton it was like a checklist of everything she was feeling.

'They're something, huh?' She whispered.

'That and more.' Cooper replied, 'Emeralds are supposed to allow access to the mystery we hold deepest in our hearts. By doing so, they heal and activate our highest hearts desire.'

It was the biggest claim that the precious stone had to make, but Peyton had faith in it. She was sure that in time, it would reveal both hers and Cooper's desires.

'Maybe the fortune teller just dragged me in with her charm, but this stone has it's uses, it's bought me nothing but good fortune.' Cooper said sincerely.

The pair locked eyes, as though both thinking that part of the good fortune was them being brought together.

*************************************************************************************************

That evening, begrudgingly, Peyton realised that she had to spend the night alone without Cooper. As much as she loved him being in the house with her, she had to regain her independence and courage, even though it all but killed her to tell him to leave.

'I don't want to leave you.' Cooper whined, 'You alone in this big, old house, and me shacked up with my horny nephew and his bride; it's not right.'

'Don't make this harder for me.' Peyton pouted in reply.

Cooper sighed, 'I'm sorry, in reality, I'm just worried about you.'

'And that is so sweet of you, but I'll be fine.' Peyton tried to assure him, 'Plus, I'll keep my phone glued to my hand, so if I get scared,'

'You call me straight away, even if it's four in the morning, okay?' Cooper cut in, his eyes serious and full of concern.

She nodded and pushed him onto the porch before she changed her mind, 'Now go, before you convince me to let you stay.'

Cooper raised his eyebrows.

'Go!' Peyton ushered him away.

He pouted, but hugged her waist and set a soft kiss upon her lips. In response, she wrapped her arms around him and wanted to never let go. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady rhythm of his heart, Cooper played with her ringlets.

She kept her eyes closed as he unfolded himself from her embrace, not wanting to watch him leave. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to see him stalk down the path, his head was bowed low. Peyton almost felt sorry for him, but she didn't let herself.

Cooper paused half way down the pathway and turned back to his green eyed girl.

Peyton shook her head defiantly; her arms were folded tight across her chest.

Cooper had held up a finger, signalling to her to hold on a second. He then strode back to the porch where Peyton was stood, her eyes almost urging him to leave. He ignored this however, and returned to the porch where he reached for her hand.

She went to ask what he was doing but Cooper put a finger to her lips, in effect shushing her. He pressed a small object into her palm and closed her fingers around it, then without another word, he left towards his car.

A coy smile found its way to Peyton's lips. Suddenly she felt calm and strength wash over her. She clutched the emerald tightly and finally, she believed that she could see the night through.

***********************************************************************************************

That evening, Cooper couldn't keep his mind from Peyton. He'd sat on the lawn opposite her house for a little less than two hours before retreating back to Nathan and Haley's, panicking about his girl the whole time.

'Coop!' Nathan greeted as he entered the apartment, 'Where have you been?'

'Here and there.' Cooper brushed it off, 'I thought you guys could do with some alone time.'

Nathan shook his head, 'There's giving us alone time, and there's dropping off the face of the planet.'

'Sorry, kid, next time I'll call.' Cooper said, ruffling his nephew's hair.

Cooper headed straight for the fridge, he wasn't particularly hungry, but he needed to do something to occupy himself.

'Staying with your mystery girl by any chance?' Nathan teased.

Cooper froze, his hand reaching for a milkshake, 'No.'

'I know you're lying, your eyes are glazed over.' Nathan informed him, 'So do I know this girl? She's my age, right?'

Cooper cringed, 'No, you don't know this girl.'

In part it was true, Cooper felt like no one knew his Peyton, not in the way that he did anyway.

'Come on, Coop!' Nathan pushed, 'You usually rave about your girls! What's wrong with her? Isn't she a good-looking?'

Cooper had to refrain from laughing aloud, 'She's the most astoundingly gorgeous girl I've ever seen, and each time I see her she gets even more beautiful.'

'Man, you have got it bad!' Nathan chuckled, 'Now I know why you haven't been home, you haven't left her bed, have you?'

'It's not like that, Nate,' Cooper corrected his nephew, 'I just love her company, being around her is addictive. I can't stop thinking about her; she's like a drug for me.'

Nathan threw a bewildered across the room, having never seen his Uncle so stoked by a girl. He'd seen Cooper psyched about cars in a similar manner, not wanting to leave his precious automobiles in an unsecured garage; they were like his children, but never had a girl compared.

'Yeah, you heard, and I'm not repeating it.' Cooper said as he moved towards the bathroom.

Although he'd told Nathan that he was constantly thinking about his girl, Cooper was only scratching the surface. There was an ache within him; he yearned to feel her touch, hear her giggle, smell her intoxicating scent; and he was itching to call her.

He walked to the sink and ran the cold tap. His hands rested on the porcelain bowl, all of his weight bearing down on it. He stared at his reflection; it was different from how he remembered. There was a sparkle in his eye, and his mouth had a slight upward curve. As he studied further, he noted a slight frown that seemed to be a permanent fixture and his jaw was set.

All of these changes pointed to one thing; Peyton.

Oddly, Cooper liked the changes he saw, even though the frown lines no doubt aged him somewhat. He splashed his face with cool water, trying to wake himself up from his seemingly constant daydream of his goddess.

'It looks good on you.' A voice said from the doorway.

Cooper jumped slightly; he glanced into the mirror and met the eyes of his nephew. 'What does?'

'This,' Nathan shrugged, 'the look that comes when you meet _that _girl.'

The older of the men sighed, knowing that Nathan would judge him differently if he knew who _that _girl was.

'Well, it's still early days.' He offered, trying to seem nonchalant about the whole thing.

Nathan smirked, 'Coop, this girl's changed you.'

He knew the boy was right, and he was a man of his ways so that had been no easy task. Yet here he was, for the first time he could remember, thinking about a girl over anything else, and not just for her hot body.

'Tell me something,' Cooper requested, 'how do you get anything done when you have a girl constantly running through your mind?'

Nathan didn't pause to reply, he uttered the sentence as though it came as naturally as taking a breath; 'You do everything for them, because of them. You function because they're your oxygen. Trust me, man, it's easier to operate when you have a girl on your mind, if I lost that, then I'd really have no reason to do anything. It's a good thing, trust me.'

Cooper considered the wise words and realised just how true they were.

Although he still longed for Peyton, he also hoped not to hear from her, so that she could hold her head up and say she fought the battle and won.

'That's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say.' Cooper congratulated Nathan.

The raven haired teen smiled back, he couldn't wait to meet the girl that had taken his uncle's heart.

************************************************************************************************


	9. A Beginning

**Okay, this chapter is M rated just to be safe. You have been warned!  
Anyway I hope that you enjoy this! It's the one you've all been waiting for - especially S whose been here from the start. So this is for all the loyal readers and reviewers.  
**

After spending the night alone, and achieving what she'd seen as the seemingly impossible, Peyton was more than willing to share her bed again. She called Cooper over the next night, desperate not to spend another night apart from him.

It was as though the pair hadn't seen each other for months rather than a mere twenty four hours. The way they embraced, and clung to each other with such longing, they could have been mistaken for a couple reunited after an arduous year apart.

Peyton had answered the door wearing just one of Cooper's t-shirt's he'd left at hers over her underwear, it was long on her, skimming her mid-thigh. She walked on her tip-toes, making her gorgeous lengthy legs appear even longer. He could barely put into words how amazing she looked. The fact that the top was track merchandise that adorned his name, made it almost like a fantasy for him.

'Coming in?' Peyton asked in a soft voice, a gentle breeze blew in, causing the shirt to flutter and give Copper and further view of her endless legs.

'Try and stop me.' He smirked.

She laughed softly in an almost nervous manner, and pulled at the hem of the tee. Cooper strode in and instantly put her at ease by greeting her with a kiss. She hadn't known how he'd take to her standing there wearing just his top, she didn't want to push at any limits and lose him. At this moment, he was the most important person in the world to her. He was all she thought of day and night, his was the only opinion mattered to her, and he was the sole reason she wanted to get up in the morning.

There was so much against them though, this she was well aware of. It didn't quash her desire though; she had never felt like this about anyone else. She experienced similar sensations with Nathan, Jake, and Lucas, but none had been as accelerated, or as powerful. None of the boys had the whole paskage, Cooper on the other hand was everything she'd ever wanted.

Thankfully it seemed that Cooper felt the same way. When she'd opened the door his eyes had widened in surprise, then his lips had curved into a smile that made Peyton weak at the knees. He'd stepped in after her invitation, kicking the door closed as he did so. Within the private walls of her house they both instantly loosened up.

It felt to Peyton that every action, every feeling and every emotion was heightened. His touch was softer, his kiss more sensual, and the butterflies at the pit of her stomach moved with added frenzy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, gripping onto his shirt as though hanging on for dear life. Her eyes closed and her breaths steadied, Cooper's arms closed around her and she felt as though she was home. She couldn't explain it, it just felt right.

Cooper rested his chin on her golden curls and took in the scent that he knew he'd never forget. He encased her small form and for the first time in a day felt calm fall upon him, her words of assurance over the phone didn't compare to the feeling that came when he held her safe in his arms.

'I missed you.' She whispered in an almost inaudible tone but he heard each word.

A pained look settled briefly on Cooper's features, as though thinking of Peyton torturing her self the previous night with the demons of her mind. He felt a rush of anger, not at her, but at himself for not being there to comfort her, even though she'd told him to leave.

Her glassy olive orbs stared him out, 'Did you, did you miss me?'

'Like you would not believe.' He sighed rubbing the base of her back gently.

'How about we don't do that for a while, sleep apart I mean.' Peyton suggested.

Cooper's smile was wide; he clearly adored the idea, 'How about I hold you to that?'

Peyton bit down on her lower lip, a smile breaking through, showing her pleasure at his proposal. She reached down and fitted her delicate hand into his larger one. His fingers slipped around her own, his thumb stroked smooth circles on her hand, each action a subtle show of his feelings.

There was a change in the look in her eyes, gone was the bashfully searching look, it had been replaced with a lustful gaze. She took a few steps backwards, leading him along with her in the direction of the stairs. She smiled seductively and her eyes flashed a look that told him exactly what he needed to know.

He didn't rush towards the upper level, he didn't try to take advantage of the moment when she signalled to him, he just gave the slightest of nods. He cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly, as though giving her the promise that they weren't making a mistake.

She loved him for that, for being a man not a boy. For treating her like the most amazing individual to ever grace the earth, and giving the time to make the moment better than she ever could have imagined.

On the ascent Cooper lost a few garments, courtesy of Peyton's handiwork. Each one had been carefully stripped from his body, ensuring that they both savoured every moment. When they reached the bedroom, Cooper was down to just his boxers, and as he pointed out, Peyton was now the one who was overdressed.

She smiled coyly and raised her arms above her head. He took the hint, his fingers traced upwards from her knees, the t-shirt gathered as he did so. His hands brushed her upper thigh before meeting her lace underwear. He smiled at the sight, as Peyton too smiled at the feel of his fingers grazing her hips and waist. The shirt continued to rise up as Cooper's hands spread across her ribcage and felt the material of her bra. He carefully pulled the shirt over her head, his lips meeting hers as they reappeared from under the fabric.

Cooper pulled away, only to appreciate the display before him. She was wearing matching lace garments of the softest shade of gold and a smile that he wanted to hold in his mind forever.

They unconsciously moved towards the bed, Peyton ending up straddling him as he fell into a seated position. He reached for her bra strap with one hand as the other became lost in her sea of curls. Her hands roamed his defined torso as they kissed with more urgency than before.

His hands massaged her breasts and she moaned in an ache of desire. He smoothly shifted their position so that Peyton was lying below him on the bed, her radiance the only thing in his eye line. He began a trail of butterfly kisses from her collar bone to her stomach; he then gently rolled her underwear from her hips.

-

Her back arched in appreciation and she moaned softly, he seemed to know exactly how to please her, in more ways than she'd ever experienced before. Never before had she felt such an overwhelming rush of feeling, never had she felt so astoundingly satisfied. He was gentle whilst being exhilarating at the same time, he was delicate and sensitive but never did his performance drop to anything less than elating.

Cooper too reached his own stimulating climax, groaning deeply in pleasure as he did so. Her legs wrapped around him tighter and her fingers danced over his skin, intensifying the experience.

They both panted as the session came to a close. He fell back onto the bed beside her, the ghost of a smile painted on his lips. He rolled over placed a hand on her stomach and leaned in for a kiss which she returned lustfully.

They lay entwined in the sheets together in a state of perfect bliss. He played with her ringlets and told her over and over how beautiful she was, she stared into his deep blues and said how much she wanted this to continue.

They fell asleep like that, wrapped within each other's fold, within the other's hopes, hearts, and desires.

*********************************************************************************************

The next day at school everyone noticed a different air about Peyton. It seemed that she had been quickly cured of her fear and was embracing the day. She smiled at people in the hall, laughed joyously, and walked with a spring in her step.

She was gathering books at her locker as Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Skills and Mouth looked on in a collective bemused manner.

'She's,' Haley paused to think of the right word, 'She's happy.'

'Good for her. Why's everyone so dang hung up on it?' Skills questioned, not following.

Lucas frowned, as though thinking deeply of how to answer, 'It's just not Peyton. She keeps her feelings locked up. Even when she's happy, she's never usually this expressive about it.'

'That's messed up.' Skills commented.

'I guess she's over the Derek thing then.' Mouth pondered aloud.

The group considered this, it appeared to be true, but was so out of character for her to bounce back so readily. They were pleased for her, of course they were, but they were just a little shocked.

She sidled up to them, everything about her screamed cheerfulness, she was smiling broadly and her eyes were sparkling. She was dressed in a pale yellow top, jeans and shoes, even her outfit reflected her sunnier outlook.

'You coming, Hales?' she asked the brunette in an upbeat tone.

Haley seemed to jump a little in surprise at being greeted in such a chirpy manner.

Peyton flushed as everyone stared at her. It wasn't an embarrassed blush though, more like she was bashful to reveal her happier outlook to everyone, even though she'd done a lousy job of disguising it. She pulled her headphones from her ears and gave a little giggle, which was so unlike her.

'What's up with you guys?' she questioned, but her tone was soft rather than accusing.

They all rushed to assure her that it was nothing, making her all the more suspicious.

'Okay.' She said, still a little curious but deciding not to pursue it. Instead she linked arms with Haley and offered her an earpiece so that they could both enjoy the wonders on her i-pod.

Haley spluttered when she heard what Peyton was listening to, 'No way.'

Peyton paused, 'What?'

'I feel love?' Haley questioned.

The boys raised their eyebrows at the song choice.

'It's on shuffle.' Peyton shrugged, 'Plus it's a good cover of the original.'

No one argued with her, they wanted to point out the reasons it was odd but they chickened because they knew they'd lose against her in a debate about music.

The girls walked away once it was clear that the issue had been swept under the carpet, leaving the boys to revel in what they'd witnessed.

'She's like a different Peyton.' Mouth remarked, clearly taken aback.

Lucas, the closest to the blonde in question was the most shocked and confused, having seen her go from being at her lowest point to seeming on top of the world.

'It's odd.' He concluded, 'Isn't it weird how when she's finally happy we're all suspicious?'

'Nah,' Nathan tried to reassure him, 'she's the mystery of all mysteries that girl, right?'

Lucas nodded in agreement, 'She's just a riddle wrapped inside a mystery inside a bitch - her words.'

'She don't seem much like a bitch to me, you know.' Skills commented, 'She seem kinda nice.'

Nathan snorted at this remark, 'Trust me, that girl has claws.'

The group stood thinking about Nathan and Peyton's relationship, so much had changed since then, it seemed like such a long time ago. They were certainly different people from the squabbling kids they'd been. If anyone had been witness to Peyton's bitchier side, it was definitely Nathan.

'Still I bet you weren't complaining when the kitty used her claws in all the hot make-up sex.' Skills jeered, slapping Nathan on the back.

Mouth and Lucas shook their heads at Skills' upfront nature, as Nathan thought back to the girl he'd once known.

'You know what,' Nate announced to the group, 'If I know Peyton, I'll bet that she got laid last night.'

*********************************************************************************************

As she had seemingly gotten over her fear of being alone, or of Psycho Derek creeping up on her, Peyton had taken the decision to drive herself to school. When the bell rang signalling the end of the day, she all but ran from the building, desperate to return home to Cooper.

She jumped into the comet, and chucked her bag to the passenger seat.

'Oof.' The bag collided with a body rather than the leather of the seat.

Peyton screamed when she realised that someone had been waiting for her in the car.

'Surprise!' Cooper grinned cheekily.

'You frightened the life out of me!' she scalded, still holding a hand to her chest as her heartbeat settled. 'What on earth are you doing here?'

'Surprising you.' He said softly, reaching over to place a kiss on her cheek, 'Apparently you don't lock your car door either.'

Peyton shrugged, unable to think of an argument. As much as Cooper meeting her at the school lot was inappropriate, she couldn't deny how great the feeling was. The fact that they could be discovered at any moment was a rush of adrenaline.

'I missed you today.' Peyton said softly.

Her hand skimmed the collar of his polo shirt and she leant over to smell the scent lingering on his neck.

'Not as much as I missed you.' Cooper whispered, 'How would you feel about spending the whole weekend together?'

'Mmmm, sounds perfect.' She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

'Excellent, because I already packed you a bag and booked a hotel.' He smirked, jerking his thumb towards a small holdall on the back seat.

Peyton's head jerked up in surprise, 'What?'

Her green eyes were wide and shocked, but Cooper could still read the excitement glimmering beneath the stunned look. As a man who was fiercely independent, the ultimate bachelor, he had been amazed at just how much this one girl occupied his thoughts. From the moment she'd left him, he found himself counting the hours until he saw her again. He would have been ashamed of this behaviour usually, but this was different. He didn't think that he could ever be embarrassed about anything concerning his girl.

Peyton reached backwards and grabbed the bag, 'What did you pack? This is tiny.'

'Some hot lingerie, you're not going to need anything more than a few sexy bras and panties, right?' He shrugged before his face broke out into a grin, 'I'm kidding, there's a bag in the trunk.'

She gave him a playful shove but was smiling at his antics, 'Where are we going then, Mr Hilarious? The Playboy Mansion?'

Cooper snorted in response, 'Well, if you wanted to…no? Okay, I'm taking you to one of my favourite places in the world, but I'm not telling where.'

'Pretty please?' she pouted.

He shook his head, 'Sorry. Now, if you scootch over me, we can hit the road.'

Cooper pulled her onto his lap and somehow managed to gracefully pass her over to the waiting leather bench, he even managed to deliver a soft kiss to her lips as he did so.

She tried to pout at the fact that she'd been demoted to passenger but she just couldn't pull a sullen face. Just being around Cooper make her beam, the fact that he was whisking her away only heightened her happiness.

Cooper took to the wheel, handling the car as though he'd been driving it for years, every moment was smooth and precise. When they reached the highway, they put the roof down. The feeling of liberty that accompanied this was felt by both Cooper and Peyton. As the wind whipped through their hair, and they gained distance from Tree Hill both felt a surge of excitement. They realised that by being away from the people they knew, they could be a proper couple in public and indulge in all of the activities they shied away from back at home.

Peyton sidled up to Cooper and settled herself neatly against his chest, in a space that was Peyton-shaped as though she was made to fit his embrace. She glanced up at her man - she loved to think of him as that; her man - there was adoration in her eyes but she didn't try to mask it like the old Peyton may have. He was mouthing the words to a dashboard confessional song that a week ago he hadn't even heard of. Something swelled in Peyton's chest, a warm mix of pride and lust; something about seeing him sing made him all the more sexy.

Further along the highway they met traffic, neither minded though, as long as they were together and able to bask in the glory of being a non-closet couple.

The sun was shining down on the pair creating the halo affect that he adored on Peyton, and once again Cooper saw her not as a girl, but as an angel sent to answer his prayers.

'Are you warm?' Peyton asked, eyeing his heavy leather jacket.

He shrugged, trying to show that it wasn't bothering him, but the macho façade wasn't working on Peyton. She carefully pulled the coat from him, her hands grazing his taught muscles as she did so.

'How long until we get to the hotel?' she asked seductively, her hands roaming wildly across his torso.

Cooper groaned in response, 'Well, maybe I had find a sleazy motel somewhere along here.'

She laughed and slapped his chest, 'Okay well, even though you make it sound _so_ appealing, I think that we should wait.'

'As it's you.' Cooper smiled; he leaned over and kissed her on the nose.

She nestled closer even though it was hot but he didn't mind in the slightest. He loved holding her in his arms, a clear show that they were together. Being out in the open and being able to show her off felt amazing.

They sailed towards their destination in each other's embrace, dreaming of the weekend of desire that stood before them.


	10. Things We Said Today

**It seems that all of my author's note begin with an apology but you guys deserve it. It has been a l-o-n-g time! I've had a lot going on and my muse has officially gone for a very long holiday. This isn't exactly my favourite work, by a long way, but I'm hoping that my inspiration will return after this hurdle - plus I owe you guys!  
So I really hope you enjoy, Lexie :)**

Cooper ran his hand along Peyton's profile as she slept peacefully beside him. He began at her mess of golden curls, then proceeded to trace the soft curve of her cheek and then ran a finger along the contour of her neck. His hand fanned out when it met her slender collar bone, then swept the length of her ribcage, finally settling on her hip.

'Mmmm.' Peyton moaned gently, her eyes remained closed, but a smile crept across her lips.

'So I have some good news, and some bad news.' Cooper revealed.

Peyton slowly opened her eyes; she raised her eyebrows in a seductive manner when she met the sight before her.

Cooper was lying beside her, the sheets covering to just his navel, his bare torso clearly on show for Peyton's pleasure. His head was propped up, so that he was slightly higher than her, perfect to lean down and kiss her, Peyton thought.

'The good news,' Cooper began, 'is that you get to wake up next to me.'

Peyton giggled, 'I could certainly get used to that.'

He smirked, 'Likewise.'

Finally, as though he read her mind, he leant down and kissed her softly. Peyton reached up and rested her hand on Cooper's neck, ensuring that he didn't pull away before she was satisfied.

'Babe, you haven't heard the bad news.' Cooper reminded her.

Peyton sighed and retreated back into her pillow.

'We have to be ready to go in half an hour.' Cooper whispered, gently stroking her back, 'We're meeting someone.'

'Right.' Peyton exhaled heavily, 'So are you just going to lay there, teasing me with the fact that I have to get up now so that I can wash my hair?'

He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her in closer, 'you can't blame me, you're the one doing the teasing; _you're_ leaving _me_! I'm happy to stay in bed for as long as possible.'

Peyton shook her head in response, then sat up and shrugged a discarded button down shirt around her shoulders. Cooper watched as she made her way out of the door, it seemed to him that she danced, rather than walked, each step was a light bounce, Cooper took in her figure in all of its glory, his eyes lingering the longest on her lengthy legs.

He heard her running the water in preparation for her shower; he also noticed that she had left the door wide open. He took that as an invitation and leapt off of the bed.

The small room was warm and steamy, condensation was building on the cold porcelain sink that Cooper had his hands rested on. Before moving towards the shower he noted Peyton's silhouette, she looked like a model in a commercial. This was better than a commercial for two reasons though; firstly, Cooper was living the scenario and in a couple of minutes he would be participating in the lathering process; and secondly, it was better than any advert because it wasn't a model in the shower; it was Peyton.

For some reason, he continued to torment himself further, rooted to the spot spellbound by her radiance.

Peyton edged the shower door open and slipped her head out, 'You know, I'm finding it really hard to reach my back,'

Cooper smirked, 'I'm on my way, Babe.'

Peyton grinned and disappeared into the mist, Cooper hot on her heels.

Cooper settled his hands on Peyton's shoulders, and instantly she relaxed. She turned, falling into Cooper's embrace, nestling herself in a space that seemed to have been created purely for her body to fit into his hold.

In return, he pressed a kiss onto her hairline. She glanced up, water trickled into her eye line causing her to squint in a manner Cooper found adorable. She rested her hand over his heart and began to deliver a string of butterfly kisses to his torso.

Cooper scrunched her ringlets in his fist, barely containing his emotions. He reached to the nearby shelf and grabbed Peyton's shampoo, which had a scent that Cooper found intoxicating. He pressed the liquid into his palm and took in the aroma; it was like an aphrodisiac for him, not that he needed any prompting with the beauty stood before him.

As he massaged the shampoo through Peyton's golden locks, she closed her eyes and grasped his taught buttocks. She gave a soft squeeze, which served as a catalyst. Cooper, still with his hands wrapped in Peyton's lathered curls, pulled her in for a passionate kiss. He then swept her off of her feet and settled her in his arms. Her thighs resting on his muscular forearms, her bottom cupped in his hands. The positioning meant that she was at an angle, suspended almost as though she could slip away from him at any moment which made it all the more exciting. She wrapped her legs around his hips and draped her arms around his neck, this was not that she didn't feel safe in his hold, but she needed the security that she wouldn't fall. She then continued her tirade of caressing his muscles, and kissing his moist skin as he teased her with a bouncing motion.

Peyton's legs were splayed, granting Cooper easy access. He gently lowered her careful to be completely accurate in his movements. Peyton gasped through a smile as he entered her, she closed her eyes and then leaned in and initiated a passionate kiss.

In a smooth motion, he began to rock Peyton up and down. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape of surprise as he penetrated her deeper than he had before. Her fingers moved through his hair in a desperate manner, and her lips crashed against his causing him to moan in gratitude.

As Cooper's action intensified Peyton squeezed her thighs harder around his waist. Cooper moaned in a satisfied manner, and Peyton threw her head back, a show of ecstasy on her face. She gripped her hands around his neck and then arched her back, leaning away from him.

The water cascaded down on them, and the perfume of the shampoo filled the cubicle, giving the couple a moment of pure uninterrupted lust. The water began to cool as they both met their stimulating climaxes; the fall in temperature came as refreshment after their heated session.

'Oh God,' Peyton said in a breathy tone, her eyes locking on Cooper's own orbs.

He smirked his signature smile and set a kiss on her nose, 'Enjoying yourself?'

She threw back her head in laughter, 'You can't tell? I'm having the best time, can't we just stay in and order room service?'

She fluttered her lashes and pouted in an effort to get her own way.

Cooper sighed heavily as though facing a tough decision, 'As amazing as that sounds, and I mean that, we have an appointment to keep.'

They slowly unfolded from each others embrace and slipped out of the shower. Cooper grabbed one of the plush white towels from the rack and wrapped it around Peyton's slender form.

'Now stop teasing me with your beautiful body, or we'll never get out of here.' Cooper instructed, 'I mean it in the nicest possible way, but we really need to go and I can't be around you when you look as amazing as you do right now, so I'm going to excuse myself and get ready.'

If it had been any other guy, Peyton might have felt like she was being left, alone, and used. Cooper wasn't any other guy though; she could see the regret in his eyes and the longing he held. Begrudgingly she let him walk into the adjoining room, not taking her eyes off of his naked form the whole time.

'Where are we going?' Peyton called to the bedroom, 'I don't know what to wear.'

'Nowhere fancy. Where whatever you feel comfortable in.' He replied rather unhelpfully.

She dressed hastily, pulling on old ripped jeans and a band t-shirt that was slightly too short, meaning that Cooper could glimpse at her hips swaying as she walked. Her hair was still wet, her fringe clung to her forehead and her cheeks were still pink from the heat of the shower.

'I said something comfortable, not something distracting.' Cooper whistled as she entered the bedroom.

She laughed out loud, thinking he was joking around with her. She was wearing old, boring clothes; they'd been the first thing she'd grabbed in the rush. In her eyes, she looked far from how Cooper made out.

'Well I'm afraid that we're not going anywhere too exciting to start with; I've kind of got to drop into the office.' He winced, 'But then the day's ours, I promise.'

'It's fine.' She assured him, standing on her tip-toes so that she could kiss him.

He shook his head, at her understanding nature and then took her by the hand. It didn't matter that they were doing the most mundane of things, it felt amazing to share them. Holding hands may have been soppy but to them it was a soaring feeling.

********************************************************************************************

'Your office?' Peyton said with arched eyebrows.

The office was an apparent understatement. They were at the race track, it was looming before them in all it's glory and Peyton was in awe.

'Babe, you know where I work.' He pointed out.

'I know, but when you say office it kind of gives the impression of an office block of something, but for the record this is way cooler.'

He found her adorable in everyway, he didn't tell her because he thought that it would come across as patronising, but he found her so cute.

'I promise this won't take long, you can hang out here and wait though,' He looked embarrassed by the thought, 'I know that it'll be boring but this is really important.'

'I'm a big girl.' She assured him, 'I know this is important. I can amuse myself.'

He gave her a long stare, 'Okay. This is Gary, ask him anything; he's your slave.'

Gary looked shocked at this statement but Peyton just waved a hand dismissing the suggestion, 'The trophy room looks interesting.'

'Well if you're sure.' Cooper said in a torn voice, before heading towards his senior's office.

'Hey!'

Cooper froze, then, wincing he turned. She has her hands on her hips and was pouting. He was in trouble.

'What?' He asked in the softest voice he could muster.

'I didn't give you a good luck kiss yet.' She said with her arms open wide.

He grinned and ran to her, gathering her up in his arms and spinning her around as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

'Thank you.' He whispered, 'even though you don't know what this meeting's about!'

'I just know, it means a lot to you, whatever's riding on this.' She shrugged.

He had no idea how she knew that, but she was right. Thankfully he hadn't been nervous about it as Peyton had kept him plenty distracted. He loved that she hadn't nagged him about why they were there or asked loads of questions about it. The fact that she was comfortable just to tag along to secret meetings and be left to wander the halls aimlessly only made her more appealing to him. She didn't need to nag to show that she cared; instead she surprised him with a kiss, and she didn't need to question him to show she was interested about his job; instead she would look around the place herself. That, for Cooper, made her almost too good to be true.

The meeting was longer than Cooper had expected it to be; he spent the whole thing clock-watching, tapping his fingers in a nervous manner, and worrying about Peyton.

When he was finally allowed to leave the office, he burst through the doors, seeking Peyton with an apology in tow.

'Gary, where did she go?' Cooper asked, dumbfounded.

'Your girl?' He asked, eyebrows arched, 'She's on the track.'

Cooper frowned and went to the window. Sure enough, he saw his car racing around the track. He shook his head at Peyton's antics but couldn't help a smile from breaking through too.

By the time he reached trackside the car was running it's final lap. The driver pulled the car to a halt right by where he stood, so he was able to greet Peyton as she exited the car. She pulled her helmet off and shook her curls out before she saw Cooper waiting for her.

'Well, hello, Peyton Petty.' He smirked referencing a NASCAR Great.

'I couldn't resist.' She replied bashfully.

'Are you kidding, this is hot.' Cooper told her before leaning in for a kiss.

'So how did your meeting go?' Peyton asked as they parted.

Cooper smiled, 'Very well. I would say sorry it took so long, but it looks like you weren't too bored.'

'I like to go fast.' Peyton said, eyebrows raised.

'Really?' He smiled, 'I'll have to remember that.'

'Well as fun as it's been, I'm kind of hungry.' Peyton said in not such a subtle hint.

Cooper laughed but took her hand to lead her back to the car. He knew just where he wanted to take her for lunch.

************************************************************************************************

Peyton had to admit that Cooper's choice of restaurant was just perfect, although he confessed that he'd never actually eaten there before. It was a more of café than a restaurant, but that suited the both of them. The walls were adorned with photos of musicians and rock stars; many of them signed. The music played was an eclectic mix of genres; a lot were familiar songs that often get forgotten. It seemed to Cooper that every time a song ended, Peyton would drift away from the conversation to listen out for the opening bars of the next song. Each and every time, she would gasp and whisper _'I love this song!'_ and to this Cooper would just smile.

They both had a burger and milkshake. If they'd been on dates with any other person, neither would've ordered like that. Cooper loved that Peyton could match him bite for bite and wasn't a girl that lived on salads. In return, she found it cute that Cooper blew bubbles through his straw.

After their meal, Cooper insisted on a walk along the promenade; a request that Peyton was happy to go along with.

In traditional fashion, they bought ice-cream and walked hand-in-hand along the boardwalk. Together in each others company they both felt completely at ease, they didn't have to try to make the other laugh; tell impressive stories; or declare their feelings.

Cooper gently guided them to the sloping path that led to the beach. Peyton slipped off her shoes and walked barefoot on the sand. It was late afternoon and although it was quite a warm day, the beach was deserted as the tourist season was over. The sea was lapping at the sand and the sun was slowly sinking towards the horizon.

'It's beautiful here.' Peyton remarked.

Cooper didn't reply; he didn't need to. They both loved it their getaway and the beach was a place that they both loved. It reminded them of their first night together, falling asleep before a rising sun.

'What do you think the water's like this time of year?' Cooper questioned, staring at the ocean before them.

'Cold.' Peyton replied quickly, linking her arm through Cooper's.

'Fancy a paddle?' Cooper asked, eyebrows raised.

She chuckled, 'Honestly; no.'

'Come on,' he pushed, nudging her towards the water.

'Cooper!' She said in a warning tone. This only seemed to egg him on though.

He scooped his arm under Peyton's legs and lifted her up. He ran towards the water as she squealed and flayed her arms. The further he waded into the cool sea, the more she screamed.

Cooper jested by loosening his grip and letting her fall a little before catching her almost straight away.

'Cooper!' She cried out again as he laughed heartily.

'I'm not going to drop you.' He finally admitted after Peyton's protests, 'But you should have seen the look on your face!'

'You're not funny; you know that?' Peyton questioned him.

'Not funny.' He agreed, 'Hilarious.'

True to his word though, Cooper turned to return to the shore and the dry sand, but as he strode forwards he lost his footing and the pair went crashing towards the water.

Peyton cried out in shock and tried to fall forwards so that she wouldn't crush Cooper in the process, but Cooper held her fast. He angled his body so that he took the full force of the fall, and against her wishes, she landed on top of him. She noted the fact that he did this, and thought of her before himself.

Instantly she jumped up, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Cooper assured her, 'Are you alright? I slipped, I thought I was going to drop you.'

Relief flooded her face, 'Yeah, I'm okay. I just thought that I'd crushed you.'

'You could never crush me, you maniac.' Cooper laughed, getting to his feet with Peyton's assistance.

Once they were over the shock, they both had to admit that it was pretty funny.

'I guess that we should head back to the hotel.' Peyton suggested.

Cooper glanced to his watch which was thankfully waterproof, 'Actually, we do need to get back; I'm taking you out tonight.'

Peyton was taken aback, 'You are?'

The twinkle in Cooper's eyes had returned, 'That's all that you're getting from me.'

She pouted but didn't bother arguing, for one thing she wouldn't win, and for another she liked Cooper's surprises.

**********************************************************************************************

That evening the couple dressed to impress, and they certainly made a stunning pair. Cooper looked insanely handsome in his suit, his crisp white shirt was unbuttoned at the neck, leaving enough flesh on show to make Peyton's heart flutter at the sight. He was suave and sophisticated without a hint of snobbishness about him; he screamed cool.

As gorgeous as Cooper looked though, on this occasion, he was out shone by his other half. Peyton was wearing a short white dress with a delicate black trim matching Cooper's suit. When he'd packed for the trip, Cooper had searched for a dress in Peyton's wardrobe. She had some pretty pieces in her closet but he'd wanted something special, something amazing, but most of all; something that wasn't associated with another event or another boyfriend.

So whilst she'd been at school, Cooper had scoured the shops in search of the perfect dress. At first he'd wanted to find something sophisticated that would fit in to the social scene, but he'd soon realised that what he really wanted was a dress that would blow Peyton away.

Shopping was usually a stressful experience for Cooper. When he shopped for his own clothes he tended to visit the same shops and always met with the same tailor. He was not a guy who liked to shop around and mosey around boutiques, he liked to keep it simple and keep to the familiar.

Dress shopping was completely out of his comfort zone, dress shopping alone was a thing of nightmares for him. Yet as he scanned the rails and debated a few outfits, he found himself enjoying himself. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he searched the stores, he could just picture the look on Peyton's face when he surprised him, and that made all of his previous feelings about shopping melt away. He imagined Peyton in each of the dresses he found, a smile never failing to reach his lips.

Instantly he dismissed any gowns that reached below the knee; if he was buying the dress he wanted it to accent her gorgeous legs. After around an hour at the mall, he found the perfect dress. It was short but not slutty, simple but not bland, modest but not dull. Although it wasn't like anything he'd seen her in before, he knew that she'd make it her own. He had the garment wrapped and boxed, sealed with his bubbling anticipation.

When he presented the box to Peyton her face was a picture of shock, but behind the surprise, Cooper could see the delight. It seemed to him that she received gifts rarely, after all her Dad was scarcely there to treat her and her friends didn't seem the types to buy her gifts, not because they didn't care but because Peyton's style was so individual that she could be a difficult person to buy for.

'Cooper,' She said in a breathy tone, shaking her head in a disbelieving manner.

'Do you like it?' He asked her, suddenly worried that his plan could fall through.

In response she slipped her hand inside the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, nothing dramatic, yet it spoke volumes. It was delicate and soft, with a whisper of thanks.

'I love it.' She told him, staring into his dreamy blues, 'Let me try it on.'

'I was hoping that you'd wear it tonight.' Cooper said slowly.

'Oh?' She raised her eyebrows, 'This is a dressy occasion then?'

'That's another surprise, but you'll like it, I promise.'

She shrugged, 'I trust you.'

Cooper watched as she slipped into the dress which surprisingly was a perfect fit. Even though he'd envisioned her wearing the garment, nothing compared to the sight before him.

'You look,' he paused to think of a word that really captured the beauty he saw, 'you look stunning, amazing, beautiful.'

Her cheeks flushed, and she turned her head to avoid his gaze as she knew she'd end up doing something soppy like tearing up because he'd done all of this for her.

Once they were both ready, Cooper lead Peyton to the waiting limousine out front.

'This is for us?' She asked, her green eyes wide in surprise.

He shrugged, 'I know it's corny but nothing else fitted for tonight.'

She didn't question it, but the more she learnt about the night, the more confused Peyton became. She'd thought that the weekend was a spur of the moment getaway, but it was rapidly becoming clear that it was well planned out.

Peyton's heavy lidded orbs eyed Cooper as he sipped Champagne on the journey, all at once she admired him for keeping his masculine looks as he drank from a champagne flute; questioned him for the reason behind the trip; and lusted for him as he pulled off the suit in supreme style.

'What's on your mind, Babe?' he asked softly stroking her collar bone.

She shook her head and looked to her lap, not wanting to divulge her insecurities at this moment. He reached a hand and tucked a curtain of curls behind her ear so that her face was visible. Their eyes met and Cooper saw the uncertainty on her face.

His brow furrowed and she could see the concern she was causing him.

'You can tell me.' He pushed softly.

'It's nothing, honestly.' She tried to brush the issue away, 'I don't want to spoil the evening.'

'The evening will be a lot better if you're not so sad.' He told her, gently trying to coax the reasoning from her.

She kept her head hung, almost in shame, 'I'm just a little confused, that's all. I mean this trip, everything's so lavish, so beautiful, so amazing and please don't think that I'm not grateful for that because I am, I really am. It's just that I can't help thinking that originally, originally this wasn't for me. The first I hear about going away is in the car on the way here, but I can tell all of these details have been arranged for a while now. Don't get me wrong, I'm honoured that you brought me and I'm having such a great time, I'm just being insecure,'

'Peyton.' Cooper said firmly, cutting her speech short. 'I'm sorry, this is completely my fault, I never wanted to make you feel this way. To see you look at me like that, it's, well it's certainly made me realise my mistake.'

Peyton put her head in her hands, 'Please don't let me ruin this evening.'

'Hun, you're not, trust me. I prefer to know where your head's at than have you fretting all night.' Cooper sighed, 'I can see why you're concerned, and you're right, this has been planned for a little while now. I just didn't have the courage to ask you until yesterday, but know that this is all for you, Peyt. It was all organised with you in mind, I was just being a coward. You turn me into a panicky adolescent, I get tongue tied, and asking you to come away; that was terrifying.'

Peyton cursed herself for even bringing the topic to light and felt her cheeks redden. Thankfully her face was shielded by a curtain of curls. 'I'm sorry.'

Cooper moved from his position beside her and knelt on the limo floor so that he was facing Peyton, 'No more "sorrys" tonight, okay?'

She smirked and lifted her head, at the sight of Cooper's stance her smile widened.

'I can't wait for you to see where I'm taking you.' He told her as he gently caressed her thighs over the material of her dress. 'Do you know how gorgeous you look right now? Even with your big green eyes looking so teary, you're dazzling.

'The back of a limo, that would be a bit cheap, wouldn't it?' Cooper sighed seeming truly disappointed.

'Cooper!' She gasped, her voice then hushed to a whisper, 'we couldn't have _sex_ in here!'

He kinked an eyebrow, 'Why not? Does the suit not do it for you?'

'The driver is right through that glass!' she said in horror.

Cooper pouted and pulled his best puppy dog eyes.

'No!' she confirmed, 'but for the record; you look so sexy in that suit.'

He took the compliment and understood that 'no' meant 'no'. The most action he saw that night on the journey was a tight embrace and a string of butterfly kisses. Yet he could tell that it wasn't punishment of any kind, Peyton was just withdrawn due to the close proximity of the driver.

As the car slowed to a stop, Peyton's eyes found their wonderment again. She really had no idea where she was being taken. Her guess was that he was taking her for a nice dinner, and in part she was right.

The driver opened the door and Cooper hopped out first so that he could hold a hand out to Peyton to ensure a graceful exit. There was a small crowd awaiting them and a chorus of cheers began as the couple stepped onto the sidewalk. Peyton looked to Cooper in bemusement, they were at the racetrack; the last place she'd expected.

'What's going on?' She asked as she looped her arm through Cooper's.

'This, my wonderful genius, is a night of celebration.' He said mysteriously, 'It's a show of our first collaboration.'

Peyton frowned but before she was able to ask any further questions, she was led towards the crowd for introductions. It quickly became evident to Peyton that these were people that Cooper regarded highly and wanted to impress. Why he hadn't told her, she was unsure, but it only added to the intrigue of the night. So she took it all in her stride and beamed at the sight of Cooper in his element.

Peyton shook hands with the men, kissed the cheeks of the woman, and forgot almost every name she was told. Cooper chuckled when she shared this information with him and told her it didn't matter. He reached for her hand and as a couple they walked to the clubhouse.

The room looked different to how Peyton had first seen it; all the tables were set for dinner and the widescreen that dominated the facing wall was for once not playing race footage, instead there was a loop of shooting stars in the night sky.

Their places were at what could be considered the 'head' table with the men who seemed to demand the most importance. Cooper pulled Peyton's chair out for her and as she sat he placed a kiss upon her cheek. It went unnoticed by those around them but still made Peyton blush.

During the meal, the conversation rarely moved from everyone's favourite topic of motor sports. Cooper shot Peyton lots of apologetic glances but she waved the issue away; she actually enjoyed seeing him in his element talking so passionately with the spark in his eyes that came with the topic.

'Sorry,' Cooper mumbled as the dessert plates were cleared away, 'You must be so bored.'

'No,' Peyton assured him, 'It's interesting.'

He chuckled, 'It's not, but thank you.'

'Anytime.' She smiled, as she settled her hand on his knee then slowly walked her fingers along the satin-soft material of his pant leg behind the veil of the tablecloth.

The sound of a throat being cleared jolted them from their moment. The cough came from a man that Peyton had forgotten the name of; he had a cherub face, a winning smile and his gaze never left Cooper and Peyton.

'Tonight, as I'm sure that many of you are aware, is the unveiling of our newest commercial,'

Peyton's eyes snapped to Cooper. She hadn't put the two together; it was his ad, his moment. She couldn't believe he'd kept it a secret, she wanted to squeal and hug him tightly.

'The brainchild of our own Cooper Lee,' The chief cherub continued, 'I won't say anything more, I'll let the advert do the talking.'

Silence fell across the room and Peyton felt a flutter of nerves and excitement in the pit of her stomach. She sucked in a breath as the lights dimmed and prayed that it was as good as she imagined it could be. As though sensing her worry, Cooper reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring soft squeeze. She turned to him and he offered her a wink.

The advert burst onto the screen and instantly demanded her attention. It wasn't loud, it wasn't flashy, and it wasn't gimmicky. Yet everything about it screamed; 'watch me'. If the commercial were a place, it would be Eden; it was that beautiful in Peyton's eyes. It was, in her opinion; poetry in motion.

Cooper pushed a curl behind her ear, he leaned in; his breath cool; 'What do you think?'

She turned, 'It's amazing. Perfect, in fact. I'm so happy for you!'

He put his lips to hers and offered a kiss of appreciation just as the lights came back on. A warm chuckle spread through the room, and Cooper gave a wave to show that they too saw the funny side.

The cherub cleared his throat once more, 'If you'd like to join me, Cooper.'

Never one to be bashful, he jumped to his feet and readily shook hands with the cherub when he reached the stage.

'Thank you Everyone.' Cooper grinned, 'For your time, your opinion and your humour.'

A tinkle of laughter spread around the room.

'Now, I would be lying if I said that I didn't think that this ad would be a success. I know that sounds conceited, but it's not at all, being conceited would be me taking all of the credit for this,' His eyes fell on Peyton. 'because acknowledgement needs to go to the gorgeous girl sitting there.'

It felt like every eye in the house was on her, but in a way, Peyton liked it.

'Peyton really is the genius behind this commercial. This girl; she knows everything there is to know about music, and I honestly believe if it weren't for her, we wouldn't be in this room with dollar signs in our eyes.'

Another chuckle swept through the room but no one at the top table laughed, they just offered Peyton nods of acknowledgement.

'So I'd just like to say thank you to everyone here tonight, I hope that you agree that this is inspired work. I look forward to seeing it on my TV screen. If this makes us a lot of money, it's all down to one girl who never wore a jacket. Cheers.'

This time it was only Peyton who laughed at the private joke.

Cooper returned to the table and pulled Peyton's chair closer to his so that he was able to wrap his arm around her waist. She put her head to his chest and let herself just take in the moment. She tried not to think of the fact that they'd be returning to Tree Hill the following day. For this moment though, it seemed to her that she and Cooper were the only two people in the world.

'You're impressed then?' Cooper whispered.

'Extremely.' She assured him, 'It looks so great to see it all together.'

'So, as I'm in your good books, how about we spice up the limo ride home?' Cooper suggested, eyebrows kinked.

Peyton was too happy to throw a sour look, instead she clinked her glass against his, 'Keep the drinks coming.'

The couple shared a seductive smile.


	11. Do you want to know a secret?

**Hi there to anyone who is still reading!**

**I know that it's been forever since an update, and I apologise for that. Selfishly perhaps, the reason that I write is because I love it, not for others - although if other people like reading what my work that is the icing on the cake. I adore the fact that people read and enjoy it, I really do but in recent months I lost my love for writing and hence, no updates because nothing survived. I love writing this story for the most part, and that's why I want to do it justice. Writing for the sake of updating just doesn't seem worth it, plus chapters like that just don't have the same feeling as ones that I enjoy writing. Finally though, after months of deleting everything I wrote; a chapter I'm happy with! I've also managed to get the next two done as well, I love my muse when it's there.**

**I hope you enjoy as much as I did :)**

Lucas had recently been reinstated with the Ravens, as long as he only played 15 minutes a night. This meant that he was practising as much as he could in preparation for the State Championship game that he knew would be his last. Nathan was happy to train with him in thanks for missing the free throws at the previous game. Lucas would've been mad but Nathan had resolved the Daunte issue with a little help from Cooper.

'Pretty cool of Coop to put up the money.' Lucas remarked as he took yet another shot.

Nathan looked bashful, he didn't like asking people for help especially when it was down to his own silly mistakes, 'Yeh, it was. He understands though, we all make mistakes I guess.'

Lucas nodded in agreement, 'Well at least we can go ahead and win this thing now.'

'Too right, this means no slacking from you.' Nathan joked as he pulled a trick shot.

Luke smirked in response shaking his head, 'Don't get all high and mighty now that you're MVP.'

'I don't deserve to get high and mighty.' Nathan sighed, 'So who are you bringing to the banquet?'

'I think I'll fly solo on this one.' The blonde shrugged, 'I don't know what's going on with Brooke.'

'And with Peyton?' Nathan asked eyebrows arched.

Lucas shrugged, 'We're just friends. Even through all of this Derek drama she seems good, like really good. I'd be worried if she wasn't so…happy, she's MIA this weekend but she told me she's fine.'

'MIA?' Nathan frowned as they made their way to the bench for a rest and a drink.

'Yeh, she's disappeared but she said she's fine.' Luke shrugged once more.

Nathan seemed to be mulling something over in his mind, for once it was Lucas who left his brother to the brooding.

* * *

When they returned to Tree Hill, Cooper reluctantly decided to go back to Nathan and Haley's even though it felt cold to leave his girl. Ever the gentleman, he carried her bag to her room. This only made him more desperate to stay with her though.

'I understand; you should go see Nate.' Peyton assured him, 'I'm going straight to bed anyway.'

Cooper kinked an eyebrow, 'That really doesn't make me want to leave you know.'

She giggled in response making Cooper even more torn, 'Do you have to always look so gorgeous?'

'You cannot stay here tonight.' Peyton said firmly, but she couldn't keep a smile from creeping onto her face.

'That is not fair.' Cooper laughed, 'You can't forbid me, that'll only make me want you more!'

'You need to go. We had a great weekend together, and I wouldn't change a thing about it but you should go and see Nate before he goes all panicky parent on you again.' Peyton reasoned.

He rolled his eyes knowing that she was right. 'I had the best time, you know. I can't believe I almost didn't take you. I feel so stupid now.'

Peyton held a hand to his mouth, 'It all worked out to be fantastic and I had an amazing time. It felt good to just be together, no hiding away.'

'It did.' He agreed as though realising for the first time.

'You don't think, I mean,' Peyton trailed off at the thought of exposing their relationship, 'Would it be that bad?'

Cooper considered it for a moment, 'Us having a relationship that's not confined to your house; no, that wouldn't be bad, it would be amazing. It's just telling Nathan and Deb. I don't want them to think of this like they do the Rachel fiasco.'

'We'll have to make them see it for what it really is then.' Peyton told him, leaning in for a passionate kiss. 'Come to the banquet with me.'

'Wow, that would be a statement.' Cooper said, lacing his fingers through hers, 'I like it. It's going to be a big shock whether we pull them aside or shout it out, everyone will be at the banquet, it's perfect.'

Peyton grinned, 'No backing out.'

'No backing out.' Cooper sealed it.

* * *

Due to staying with Peyton longer than intended, Cooper got to the apartment later than he'd expected to. He'd really wanted to see Nathan to apologise for acting like a wayward teenager.

It just so happened that Nathan was still up.

'Hey man.' Cooper greeted, throwing his bag down before noticing Nathan's stormy expression.

'So, where have you been?' Nathan sighed.

Cooper was surprised, 'Oh, I dropped in at work just to check on how things are going, you know.'

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't really the truth either.

'You weren't with your girlfriend then?' Nathan questioned.

It sounded strange, the word girlfriend. Cooper had to admit that he liked it though.

'My girlfriend.' He couldn't help but smile, 'Yes, she was there.'

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair, 'Coop, tell me I'm wrong.'

'You're wrong.' Cooper said humorously, not knowing quite what Nathan was talking about.

'Cooper, I'm serious. This girl, I know who it is.'

Cooper turned to face his nephew and felt his stomach sink. The look in Nathan's eye told him what the conversation was going to be about.

'It's not how you think, it's really not.' He began lamely.

'Peyton? Are you serious? As in Peyton my ex-girlfriend? As in Peyton the seventeen year old? That Peyton?' Nathan rambled, 'This is worse than Rachel. Peyton's my ex-girlfriend, and you're my uncle!'

'I know, trust me, I know.' Cooper sighed. 'Don't you think I learnt anything from Rachel? This isn't a fling.'

'She's seventeen!' Nathan responded.

'Yes, she's seventeen, but she's mature, and funny, stunningly beautiful and like no one I've ever met before. You even said it yourself, you noticed how much I've changed since I've been with her.' Cooper tried to get Nathan to understand, 'That way that Haley makes you feel, that's the effect that Peyton has on me.'

'This is messed up.' Nathan said eventually, 'It's just that it's Peyton, you know?'

'This is why we haven't told anyone yet, they'll only judge us.'

'Hey, I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised.' Nathan told him.

'You are judging but thank you for lying.' Cooper laughed, 'You have to understand that this is serious Nate, I really like her.'

Nathan nodded, 'Then I guess I'm happy for you. This is just like a total head spin. Does anyone know about this?'

Cooper shook his head, 'Just you, and I'd really appreciate if you kept it to yourself for a few days. I have Deb to deal with and I'd like to talk this over with Peyton.'

Nathan nodded, vowing to keep his silence. 'How did this even happen?'

Cooper sighed and went to get a couple of cans from the fridge before telling the story.

'So it all began with me saving her from some brute in a bar, and then she threw up.'

Nathan wrinkled his nose in disgust but Cooper's eyes sparkled at the memory. It was at that point that Nathan realised that it was a real relationship. Nathan had expected Coop to say, _'Well I saw her looking all smoking hot…'_ the fact that it had all began so innocently was a testament to the relationship.

Nathan had to admit that once he had heard the whole story it wasn't just a Cooper-style fling. He couldn't believe that Cooper was as smitten, Nathan couldn't remember him ever being that committed to a girl.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.' Cooper told him, 'It's just kind of messy.'

'Hey man, as long as you're both happy.' Nathan shrugged.

Cooper smiled softly, 'We really are.'

* * *

Nathan kept to his promise and didn't breathe a word about Cooper's secret relationship. The only inclination he gave was of the deep stares at Peyton when they were at school.

Now that he knew the truth, it seemed so obvious. He'd known Peyton for a long time and as much as he didn't want to admit it, she was happier than he'd ever seen her. It made him a little guilty over the lust filled relationship they'd had. He'd been such a selfish person then and hadn't given a damn about Peyton's feelings over his own. On reflection, it was clear to see that they'd both been unhappy at the time, due to each other.

Peyton now had a spring in her step and she wore a pretty smile wherever she went. It amused Nathan to watch everyone carry on obliviously, just as blind to it as he had been.

Peyton and Cooper had made it to the night of the banquet without word slipping, but by walking on eggshells all week it had suddenly become an extremely daunting prospect.

'We have to.' Peyton said defiantly but not without cringing at the thought.

Cooper sighed heavily, 'Rachel's going to be there.'

'Brooke's going to be there.' Peyton puffed, eyebrows raised.

Together they laughed and laid back on the bed in their evening dress; Cooper in his suit and Peyton in a figure hugging dark green dress. They turned to look at each other and chuckled harder.

'We could stay in.' Cooper said in a suggestive manner.

'Don't tempt me.' Peyton warned, 'This is Nate's night, we have to be there.'

'Are you always right?' Cooper wrinkled his nose.

She smirked in response and nodded, 'How about, if we go through with this - which we have to - we treat ourselves.'

'What were you thinking exactly?' Cooper asked.

'How about we finish what we started in the limo?' She said, her hand creeping between the folds of his button down shirt. Cooper hummed in appreciation and reached for her waist. In a sly move, Peyton rolled off of the bed.

'And we'll finish this later.'

Cooper groaned but smiled all the same, 'Let's go then, the quicker we go, the quicker we can come back!'

---

When they arrived at the school, Peyton shot straight for the bathroom making Cooper think that she was going to back out. He wouldn't blame her if she did but he was looking forward to having it all out in the open. He hated that she was like his dirty little secret; he never wanted to think of her in that way.

Peyton, in truth, had gone to the bathroom to settle her nerves. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for a catfight with Rachel which was a possible outcome of the evening.

She sighed to herself and fished in her bag for her make-up, if she was going to do this she wanted to look amazing. She applied another coat of gloss and ran her fingers through her curls.

'Now or never.' She thought to herself. Unfortunately at that point Brooke walked in.

The brunette offered a snide smile, 'All the make-up in the world won't help you now.'

Peyton rolled her eyes, she hadn't even considered the thought of a Lucas argument happening.

'Lucas is here with me.' Brooke added for emphasis, 'I know that'll probably make you want him more but he's with me.'

'I hear you. Loud and clear.' Peyton said in a sing-song voice, 'No need to get so paranoid.'

Brooke narrowed her eyes but couldn't seem to think of a response. Peyton sauntered out, suddenly finding a new found confidence.

Cooper noticed the difference in Peyton's attitude immediately, 'I guess you're ready then?'

She nodded, her curls bouncing at her shoulders as she did, 'Kiss me.'

It was an order that Cooper was more than happy to fulfil. He swept her backwards to the point where she was almost lying in his arms, he cupped her face and gave her a tender but adoring kiss.

They pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity, both wearing smiles. Cooper held out his hand and she gladly took it. Together they approached the entrance, butterflies in their stomachs and a buzz in their energy.

---

'There's Cooper.' Lucas announced to the table, 'And Peyton.'

Nathan winced keeping his gaze fixed on his shoes, not sure that he'd like the sight of his uncle and his ex.

'Oh my gosh.' He heard Haley whisper beside him.

A stunned silence fell over the table and Nathan realised he had to peak or he'd go insane with torture.

The sight that met him was in fact not as horrible as he'd imagined it to be. The thing that struck him most was how happy they both looked.

Nathan felt that it was his place to break the awkward silence, 'Coop, glad you could come, you and Peyton are next to me.'

Cooper gave a nod of thanks whilst everyone else turned their gaze to Nathan who was acting remarkably cool. It was the couple's luck that Brooke and Rachel were absent at this point.

'Guys, why didn't you tell us?' Haley asked with a smile in her voice.

Nathan smiled back at his lovely wife.

Cooper shrugged, 'I thought you might go all small-town crazy on me.'

'Well we're happy for you.' Haley assured him, 'You guys are practically glowing.'

The couple couldn't help but grin; they were being better received than they ever imagined they would be. The table fell into easy conversation, the main topic of course being Cooper and Peyton.

'Hey, Broody.' Brooke interrupted as she sashayed back to the table, joining them once the shock had begun to settle.

'Brooke.' Lucas said slowly, eyeing Peyton as he did so.

Peyton squirmed slightly in her seat, but was comforted by Cooper's hand reaching out to grab her own, 'I'll help you out.', he whispered in a low tone that was only audible to her.

She gave Cooper a slight shake of the head, telling him wordlessly that she couldn't do it. His eyes softened and he instantly knew what he had to do.

He reached his hand to her cheek and gently guided her to face him, then with little warning he kissed her in full view of everyone.

She pulled out of the kiss slowly, as she did Cooper felt her warm breath on his lips as she whispered 'Thank You' to him.

Reaction around the table was interesting for lack of a better word.

Nathan almost choked on his drink; Haley smiled awkwardly; Mouth and Gigi stared at the tablecloth; Lucas ran his fingers through his hair and gave a look that told everyone he was not looking forward to the fallout; and Brooke sat mouth agape.

Strangely it was Brooke who recovered first, 'Are you serious?' she asked, eyes bulging.

Peyton's eyes fell to her lap were Cooper held her hand tightly.

'Peyton.' Brooke said sharply, demanding the blonde to meet her eyes, 'You know, I don't know why I'm surprised, this is typical! It has P Sawyer written all over it!'

'Brooke,' Cooper cut in, his voice strong and even, 'I know this is a surprise, but Peyton and I really care about one another. We're sorry we didn't tell you all earlier. How about we just enjoy the night?'

Brooke pouted in response but everyone else seemed willing to go along with Cooper's suggestion. It was the sensible thing to do really, considering the circumstances. Of course in Tree Hill things rarely panned out the way that they were supposed to.

When Cooper became engrossed in basketball talk with Nathan and Lucas, Peyton decided to get them both refills.

She rolled her eyes when she saw that not only Brooke was there waiting, but Rachel too.

'You know what Peyton, you really are unbelievable.' Brooke spat, 'You know that list on your closet door, the one under my name? It isn't a challenge! Why do you always have to have what someone else has got?'

Peyton sighed, 'Brooke, I'm sorry about what I said to you about Lucas, it was out of line and really wasn't true. It was all in the moment.'

'And you think that makes it right?' Brooke almost laughed, 'Rachel was right all along, you're a boyfriend stealing slut!'

'Says the girl who slept with our English teacher.' Peyton said dryly.

Rachel who had said nothing just smiled falsely as Peyton scooped punch into two glasses. She took her own drink from the counter and made a sudden, obvious lurch forwards causing her full cup to spill all over Peyton's dress.

'Whoops!' She smirked, 'Aren't I clumsy?'

'Leave it alone, Rachel.' Mouth called from nearby. Peyton couldn't have been more thankful at that point for the arrival of the most morally sound person she knew.

Rachel sneered, 'Why don't you all just go and play happy families? You and Gigi, Peyton and Cooper, Nathan and Haley; you're all deluded anyway.'

Luckily Brooke seemed to take the hint from Mouth and steered Rachel away.

'Thank you, Mouth.' Peyton said sincerely as she dabbed her dress with fancy napkiins, 'I'm so sick of petty arguments and feeling guilty about everything I do.'

'You shouldn't feel bad.' Mouth told her, 'People will always be jealous when you have a good thing going. It's not your fault.'

Peyton smiled at his sweet logic and went to take her seat, ready for the awards and speeches, punch stained dress and all.

No one listened to Whitey's speech without tearing up a little, it was impossible. It seemed to really strike a chord among the people seated at the MVP's table though.

'_My only regret is that I can't share this wonderful moment with the other love of my life, my late wife, Camilla. Camilla was the only person who ever fully understood me. Being with her made everything else seem less important. The moment I met her I knew I was looking at my future and I knew no person could ever come between us'_

The group smiled through their tears at that.

Brooke watched as Cooper and Peyton shared a blissful look. She knew that she was being bitter, Cooper was never hers and Peyton had admitted her mistakes over Lucas. She just struggled to let it all go. Maybe she was jealous, she thought wryly. In any case she missed having her best friend around. She felt stupid for letting it all getting so far and complicated. Although she hated to admit it, Peyton and Cooper looked great together. Mouth had pulled her aside earlier and asked her whether it was all worth it, and in hindsight, it really wasn't.


	12. Don't ever change

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, enjoy :)**

Brooke had spent a lot of time thinking over her actions and the history that she and Peyton had. With a few wise words from Mouth, Lucas and Haley, she realised what she had to do.

Looking back, Peyton really had just been honest with her, and even if that had made her feel threatened at the time; Peyton was with Cooper now. Rachel had corrupted her long enough, she felt the urge to have her P Sawyer back, the girl that knew her possibly better than she knew herself. Plus, she had to hear all of the juicy Cooper gossip; best friend to best friend.

The morning of the state championship game Brooke woke up early and headed out for coffee and cake. She felt that her early apology would work a little better if she was equipped with sugar and caffeine.

Typical Peyton still kept a spare key outside, so Brooke was able to let herself straight in. It felt odd to walk through the house again; it felt more like home than anywhere else did. She crept up the stairs, not wanting to alert Peyton of her presence too quickly due to the fear that she was likely to throw her out.

She pushed the door open expecting to see Peyton in her usual deep sleep, mouth hung open, breathing deeply. Instead, her eyes were scarred by the sight of Cooper delivering kisses to Peyton's collarbone while she chuckled lightly.

Brooke squealed and slammed the door shut, managing to drop the coffee in the process. She tutted and dropped to her knees to begin to clear the mess. From the other side of the door she could hear murmurs and shuffling which didn't help Brooke to erase the images in her mind. She thanked her lucky stars that she'd only seen exposed collar bone thanks to the well placed sheets.

The door opened in a smooth motion, Brooke found herself facing Peyton's ankles from her position on the floor. She looked up at her friend who still had bed hair and had obviously just pulled on the first top and shorts she'd been able to find.

'Hey,' she greeted nervously, 'well this is not how I planned it but spilling coffee has actually put me in a great position to grovel.'

Peyton inclined her head in both amusement and doubt.

'Forgive me, P Sawyer.' Brooke requested, still kneeling on the floor.

'For spilling coffee?' Peyton smirked, 'Or coming to my house so early?'

She held out her hand and Brooke gratefully took the offer of help.

'I'm sorry, Peyton, for everything. You were right.' Brooke said not quite mustering the courage to meet the blonde's eyes.

'I never wanted to steal Lucas from you.' Peyton clarified, 'Never.'

Brooke felt tears building in her eyes, 'I know that, I do. I was just being stupid me. I missed my friend so much, will you take me back?'

'I think it's my duty, leave you with Rachel and your heart might turn to stone.' Peyton shrugged. She reached out and rubbed Brooke's arm, 'I missed my best friend.'

'Yeah?'

'Definitely.' Peyton smiled, it was one that Brooke liked to think was reserved for her, 'Do you know how hard it's been to keep this Cooper secret under wraps?'

Brooke laughed, 'I want all the details, and I mean everything!

'I promise.' Peyton committed, 'And hey, how about no more arguments about boys?'

Brooke held out her fist, 'Hoes over Bros?'

'Hoes over Bros!' Peyton nodded and bumped her closed fist against her best friend's.

'Talking of Bros,' Brooke began, eyebrows arched, 'Did my interruption send that one to a cold shower?'

'Brooke!'

'Okay, well I'll see you at the game, I'll let you two get back to your hanky-panky.' Brooke smiled and it was genuine happiness for her friend.

'I'll see you there.'

* * *

Cooper and Peyton travelled to the game together as Peyton couldn't travel on the bus or in Rachel's car. Although she escaped the redhead on the journey, she knew that there'd be nowhere to hide at the game.

When Cooper dropped her off at the cheerleader's dressing room she was so thankful that she and Brooke had made up. She didn't think she'd be able to stand being in such a confined space with two people who hated her.

As it turned out, all the cheerleaders had to forget their grudges when Haley fell ill before the game. Thankfully after a quick but heated trip to the hospital, Haley was given the all-clear and the girls were able to catch the rest of the game.

Peyton had kept Cooper up to date on what was going on and he'd come to meet them when they reached the court.

'Haley, how are you?' He asked, concerned for his nephew's wife.

She waved him away, 'I'm fine, really. I just need to find Nathan.'

Cooper nodded and pointed her in the right direction. Bevin, Brooke and a reluctant Rachel went to take their placed on the sidelines whilst Peyton held back.

'How are we doing?' she asked softly, refering to the game.

'Great, Nathan's out there playing the game of his life.' Cooper grinned, 'Course it's not the same without you there.'

Peyton snorted highly doubting that was true.

'Babe, you have no idea how much of the game I spend looking at those endless legs.' He told her.

'Don't tell Nathan that.' She advised, reaching on her toes for a kiss. 'I better get to the court, seeing what a vital role I have in the game.'

Her eyes twinkled and her hips swayed as she left him, he couldn't help but watch until she was out of sight.

Having Peyton back on the sidelines proved as a big distraction to Cooper, he shamefully missed a number of Nathan's amazing shots and dunks. It was worth it for him though, to take in the sight that he wouldn't see again; his girl as a cheerleader flaunting her legs and smile for all to see. It didn't escape him that she frequently sought his face out in the crowd and offered a wink.

Cooper wasn't even aware the game was almost over, it was only when the buzzer went that he realised. Confetti fell from the ceiling like snow, and cheers filled the room. Even though he hadn't been paying too much attention he knew that it was a victory for the Ravens; Nathan had dominated the game.

He cautiously made his way from the stands, looking to find his nephew to congratulate him, and then find Peyton and smother her with compliments. The crowd all seemed to have a similar idea though and reaching the court was a frustrating battle; the confetti wasn't much help either.

Nathan, as Cooper could have predicted was holding Haley in a tight embrace, not paying any attention to the celebrations that were mainly due to his efforts.

'Hey, man,' Cooper said nudging his shoulder.

Nathan smirked and pulled away from Haley slightly, 'Hey Great-Uncle.'

Cooper cringed, 'If you teach your kid to call me that there'll be hell to pay!'

'Great-Uncle Cooper, you're getting a Great-Nephew.' Nathan grinned, pressing a kiss onto Haley's head, 'It's a boy.'

'That's great you guys! Congratulations!' Cooper beamed and pulled the couple in for an odd but fitting hug.

'Thanks, man.' Nathan said, unable to keep his face from grinning widely.

'And congratulations on the game, the NBA will be calling for you, I have no doubt.' Cooper patted Nathan on the back.

Nathan blushed at the deserved compliment. The trio would have continued to discuss the game, but they were interrupted by a commotion on the other side of the gym.

'Oh jeez,' Cooper puffed before setting off in a sprint.

'Midnight Madness round two.' Nathan chuckled, earning him a thump from Haley.

---

When the buzzer sounded marking the end of the game, Peyton and Brooke embraced squealing loudly in excitement. They laughed together and watched the confetti fall over the celebrating team. Most of the cheerleaders had stormed the court to offer their congratulations but the two friends had hung back, still enjoying their recently renewed friendship.

'Isn't that a lovely sight?' Rachel scoffed from behind them.

Peyton rolled her eyes and Brooke pouted, a little torn.

'So, lets go over this, shall we?' Rachel asked scornfully, 'Brooke's backstabbing best friend tries to steal her boyfriend, gets bored, and moves on to Cooper. What does Brooke do? She welcomes her back with open arms! That makes a whole bunch of sense, doesn't it? And I'm the dumbass failing school.'

'Rachel, life's too short for me to hold a grudge against anyone.' Brooke sighed, 'Sorry but I'm not going to hate Peyton for you.'

'Funny, didn't you make me do that?' Rachel scowled.

'Brooke, lets go and find the guys.' Peyton suggested, taking Brooke's arm.

Rachel put her hand on her hip, 'Looking for more boys to steal? Nice.'

'Give it up, Rachel.' Peyton joined the argument, 'One; I didn't steal anyone. Two; isn't taking other people's boyfriends _your_ favourite sport? Three; if you have a problem, lump it on me, not Brooke.'

'Well, that was me being nice.' Rachel shrugged. 'For the record though, I think you're a scheming hoe-bag, Peyton, and you're welcome to Brooke; you deserve each other.'

'You're not exactly up for Friend of the Year, now are you?' Brooke said seething.

Rachel, strangely seemed quite offended by that statement, 'You might want to check your report card sometime, Penelope.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Brooke asked angrily.

'I can do calculus in my sleep, Brooke, you're the one that's failing.' Rachel revealed, 'Tonight I was going to get the key to the next test so that you might actually have a chance at passing.'

'Like hell you were.' Brooke laughed.

'Just check my report, I don't need tutoring. Your little friend Haley told me everything I need to help your dumb ass out of this mess.' Rachel told her. 'Don't worry about thanking me.'

'You know what a good friend would have done?' Brooke questioned, 'They would have told me that I'm failing rather than creating some crazy plan worthy of expulsion!'

'Like I said, no need to thank me.' Rachel said stormily.

'Well, this has been,' Peyton began lamely, 'Anyway,' she took Brooke's arm and led them in the other direction.

'You know what?' Rachel called after them, 'You were right, boyfriend stealing is my favourite sport. Game on, bitches.'

Brooke went to fire a reply but Peyton held her back in a strained act of self-control.

'Of course you know how well Cooper and I connected in the bedroom, even after we'd broken up he couldn't resist me!' Rachel teased.

'Don't you dare!' Brooke warned turning on her heel and pointing her finger.

'Don't threaten me, you're not brassy enough to pull it off.' Rachel smirked.

Apparently Brooke felt like showing just how brassy she in fact was by slapping the grin off of Rachel's face. 'I am threatening you; stay away.'

Rachel held a hand to her cheek in shock before composing herself, 'You don't scare me, even with the weight advantage you're carrying.'

'What I wouldn't give to take out a chuck of your red hair right now.' Brooke snarled.

Rachel took this as an invitation to shove Brooke backwards, sparking the beginning of a scrap. Peyton tried to intervene, but she just got pulled into the madness.

Together Brooke and Peyton managed to floor Rachel with ease, but it made them feel stupid for getting sucked back into high school drama. Simultaneously they stopped their attack which in reality had only consisted of a few firm pushes to get Rachel down.

'Good call, P Sawyer.' Brooke smiled as she went to stand, 'Love triangles are over, right?'

'Think what you like!' Rachel puffed stretching out to grasp Brooke's ankle.

The brunette tumbled to the floor with a crash and a scream.

Peyton wasted no time in abandoning Brooke's new rule and defended her friend with a punch. She caught Rachel's jaw cleanly, and having upper hand, she went for another punch. She put all of her force behind it, thinking about how the girl had been a tornado of ruin since the day that she arrived in Tree Hill. She'd tried to come between everyone and hadn't done a bad job of it. It was mainly for Brooke and Cooper though that she threw the right hook.

But Rachel, as no stranger to fighting had gauged Peyton's next move knowing that she'd strike out with her fist again. With this awareness, she skilfully dodged the punch causing Peyton to deliver a powerful blow to the hardwood floor.

Rachel was surprised when Peyton barely flinched and jumped straight back into the battle. By catching her unawares, the blonde managed a hit to the mouth with her left fist.

As she was still at Peyton's mercy, Rachel decided to go for dirty tactics to ensure that she didn't lose. She tasted blood in her mouth as a sneaking sneer crept to her face, knowing that she was attacking below the belt. She reached forwards and grabbed Peyton's right hand, crushing it in her own.

Peyton yelped in pain and jolted backwards allowing Rachel to kick her way out from her opponent's clutches.

Before Peyton, or a recovered Brooke could retaliate the three girls were pulled apart by Cooper, Lucas and Mouth. Rachel couldn't seem to help herself from kicking out as she was dragged away in one final act of supremacy.

'Game on!' She screeched, although no one was listening.

'What the hell happened?' Cooper asked, guiding Peyton to the stands so that she could sit down.

Her breathing was rough and ragged due to the anger and adrenaline she'd mustered during the scrap, but Cooper was patient, and his fixed stare calmed her somehow.

'Just Rachel being Rachel.' Peyton explained, feeling stupid, 'She egged us on and Brooke took the bait. Then Rachel brought Brooke down and I just found myself jumping in and swinging a fist.'

'It's a pretty mean left hook you've got.' Cooper complimented to show that he wasn't mad.

Peyton arched her eyebrows, 'Really? I'm right-handed.'

She held her right hand up to show him the damage, which made him wince.

'I punched the floor; hard.' She laughed, 'So of course I had to give her a split lip.'

'Of course!' he agreed. 'Stay right here and I'll find some ice. I can trust you not to fight anyone whilst I'm gone, right?'

'Hurry with the ice or you're next!' she called out in jest. The couple shared a smile and Peyton watched as Cooper literally sprinted off. She cradled her hand and watched his tight ass muscles as he ran.

'He is whipped.'

Peyton laughed and held out her uninjured hand to help Brooke limp to the seat beside her. 'So much for no silly high school drama, huh?'

'Bitch deserved it.' Brooke muttered snidely, 'And I hope you messed her face up so bad because my ankle really, really hurts.'

'Here's hoping.' Peyton agreed, 'Thanks for stepping in by the way.'

'For P Sawyer; anything. Even for the dumbest fight in history.' Brooke joked, 'And you totally had my back too.'

'It was pretty dumb, wasn't it?' Peyton decided.

'Hey, at least we won. Imagine losing that would be the worst.' Brooke tried to justify their actions. 'That was the last fight, it had to be. We ended the season the way we started it, I'm done now.'

They both settled for the new plan, groaning and laughing at how victory had turned out so sour.

'Where did Lucas go?' Peyton asked, curious as it would be unlike him to leave a girl.

'There he is now,' Brooke indicated to the far side of the gym, her hazel eyes sparkling, 'he's bringing me ice.'

Sure enough, flagged by Cooper, he was headed towards them with ice packs.

* * *

'What a crazy day.' Cooper remarked when they finally arrived back at Peyton's that night. They heaved a sigh and fell back onto her bed. 'So what was it that you had to tell me earlier?'

Peyton bit her bottom lip in hesitation, but Cooper was too distracted by the very short cheer uniform that had ridden even further up her thigh.

'You know how sexy it is to see you all feisty and fighting your corner?' he murmured in her ear, brushing his hand under her skirt.

'I'm sure every guy looks for a cage fighter, who wouldn't want a girl with war wounds?' Peyton said sarcastically.

'Hey,' he cut in, 'you always look beautiful.'

He took her hand in his and kissed it softly, careful not to hurt her. He then trailed kisses up her arm, settling on her neck for a more concentrated assault.

'Cooper, that thing I had to tell you,' Peyton began in a hoarse voice.

'Mmmm?' he hummed pulling her top up so that he could focus on her flat stomach. His hands were warm as they brushed her skin and caressed her hips.

It took everything for Peyton to keep from giving in to the urge and just rip his clothes from his back.

'The thing is,' Peyton cringed, afraid to break the moment, 'I kind of told-'

Peyton was cut off by a thump, 'Hey guys!'

Cooper's gaze went from the girl in the doorway back to Peyton.

'What I was going to say,' Peyton winced, 'Is that Brooke's moving in…tonight.'

'I really hope I packed my schrunchies or this could get very awkward.' Brooke sang, 'Cooper, be a doll and help with my bags, could you?'

He obliged and sprang into action, heaving her suitcase towards the closet.

'Actually Cooper, I meant could you help with the bags still in my car?' Brooke explained.

Cooper shook his head, not knowing why he was surprised, 'Of course.'

He strode off at Brooke's request and the girl's laughed at him as he did so.

'Way to go with telling him I was gonna crash the party; that was real smooth.' Brooke mocked her friend.

'He was being sweet, I didn't want to crush him too early.' Peyton told her, 'I still feel bad, bless him.'

'So are you like sending him away tonight? It would be the weirdest slumber party ever!' Brooke spoke some sense.

Peyton pouted, 'Yeah, you're right. Well that makes things awkward.'

They laughed together and then laughed harder when Cooper returned, struggling with Brooke's heavy luggage. Peyton went to rescue him but he refused her help.

'Thank you for this.' Peyton said wrapping her arm around his waist.

'No problem.' He replied before leaning down to whisper in her ear; 'You so owe me now though!'

'Cooper!' she cried, and smacked him in the arm, which she instantly regretted.

'Did that hurt?' he asked, back to his concerned self.

She sucked in her breath but shook her head.

'Babe, you have tears in your eyes.' He pointed out to her, 'Do you want to go to the emergency room?'

'No, I'm fine.' She insisted, 'Honestly, but thank you.'

'You guys settle in, I'm gonna go and get some more ice and some snacks, okay?' Cooper told them.

Peyton leaned in to peck his cheek, 'Don't ever change.'

'P Sawyer, how awesome is he?' Brooke gushed as Cooper hurried away.

'He's amazing, so, so amazing.' Peyton told both Brooke and herself.


	13. A day in the life

**Just a short chapter for now, Happy Holidays :)**

The strangest thing about Peyton and Brooke living together and Cooper staying round most nights of the week was how well it worked.

Peyton had expected the whole thing to be a complete nightmare, and awkward to be the only feeling that the trio would share. In fact it was the complete opposite and the three got along well. They managed to work out their own routine and happily socialised together when they found themselves on a night in.

The only difficult situation was sleeping arrangements. Both Brooke and Cooper wanted to stay in Peyton's room at night but all agreed that it was far too weird. Most of the time Brooke won, because Cooper usually gave in, and Brooke was clever enough to go to bed first. On the rare event that Brooke stayed out, Peyton and Cooper took full advantage of it.

Peyton had never really been a morning person. She didn't bother with putting on a full face of make-up and it took her about two minutes to pull and outfit together. Her breakfast usually consisted of a slice of toast which took about a minute to prepare. Rather unfortunately for her, Cooper and Brooke were both morning people. Thankfully they tended to make getting up worth the bother.

Brooke would happily rise early to ensure maximum time in the bathroom to perform her long morning routine. Once she had bathed, fixed her hair, applied her make-up and generally polished herself from head to toe, she was ready for the day. By the time she finished in the bathroom, Peyton was more often than not ready to get up. In offer of apology for waking her, Brooke would find Peyton an outfit for a day or draw a bath if she wanted. Peyton was happy to receive these offerings as anything to save her some time in the morning was a blessing.

Cooper was also a massive help as self-designated breakfast maker. He, like Brooke, had an early routine that meant he was typically up at the break of dawn. He liked to start his day with a workout followed by a long shower. This could easily eat up a couple of hours so he was typically up with the larks. He was more than happy to cook a nourishing and sometimes substantial breakfast for all three of the house's occupants. Even on the days that he stayed at Nathan and Haley's, he would often come by solely to cook for the girls.

In the evenings if they were all in together they would usually put on a movie, or music if Peyton had her way. Often Peyton and Cooper would curl up together on the couch just talking about their day or a random topic that could easily become a friendly debate. Brooke was dedicated to passing Calculus and spent most of her free nights revising, something that Cooper and Peyton happily helped her with. Cooper would sometimes, on a rare occasion persuade the girls to let him watch the sports channel and racing. For their evening meal they'd collectively make something simple or order in.

They each had their role in the house. Cooper kept everything in check, he was the handyman and security guard. Brooke kept everything clean and constantly added new decorations about the house. Peyton looked after all of the bills and was the head of the household. Together they made a strange but functional family.

* * *

'Babe, Peyton,'

'Hmmpff.' She moaned softly, shuffling in her sleep.

'Come on,' Cooper pushed, nudging her gently, 'Time to get up.'

She pulled the cover over her head and groaned at the harsh sunlight glaring into her room.

'Ohh, Cooper, you got shop-bought coffee!' Brooke squealed happily, fully awake unlike her friend.

'Latte, lots of foam.' Cooper recited, passing her a takeaway cup, 'Peyt, I got you a mocha; bitter and sweet.'

Her mess of blonde hair appeared slowly. 'How hilarious.' she muttered sarcastically but held out her hand to take the drink. Secretly she loved the morning wake up calls and the fact that he thought of her when he was out running. She loved their banter too, but most of all she loved that he was there when she woke up even when he stayed at Nathan's the night before.

'Bacon and eggs?' Cooper offered, padding across the bed for a kiss.

'Thank you, and really, don't ever change.' She smiled after sipping her coffee, 'How was your run?'

'Good thanks, I kept a really good pace this morning, probably because Nate was with me and boy, that kid can run.' Cooper chuckled, 'Competition's healthy though.'

'You smell good, like hard work.' She commented as she breathed in his lingering scent.

He looked at her baffled, 'I didn't get to shower yet, I stink, and not to be cruel or anything, Babe, but you haven't brushed your teeth yet.'

'Ew, and you kissed her?' Brooke joined the conversation from inside Peyton's closet.

'Damn Early Risers.' Peyton muttered crawling to the bottom of her bed in the direction of the bathroom.

The brunettes laughed at her and went on with their own habitual morning conversation.

'Weather, Coop?' Brooke requested as she searched through the enormous amount of clothes filling the cupboard.

'It's pretty warm out, with a little bit of wind.' He told her, used to the daily question which was of immense importance when it came to picking an outfit.

'Windy, huh? Maybe I should put Peyton in a floaty skirt?' Brooke suggested, eyebrows kinked.

'No comment.' He said faithfully.

'No skmercx, uook!' Peyton tried to threaten but was brushing her teeth at the time.

Brooke seemed to weigh up the risk involved and decided against the skirt. 'For a change I guess I'll have to settle for skinny jeans and a band tee, how refreshing.'

It wasn't Brooke's first choice by a long way, but by picking something that Peyton wanted to wear, it meant that none of her time was wasted.

'Breakfast in five!' Cooper called and left the girls to it.

Peyton never failed to amaze Brooke in just how quickly she could get ready, but as she pointed out, she'd had a lot of practise due to rolling out of bed at the last possible moment. With the promise of bacon and eggs waiting, it was no different that morning. Brooke had only just finished touching up her mascara when Peyton announced that she was ready.

The girls devoured their breakfast, ever thankful to have someone who could actually cook decent food. In turn, Cooper enjoyed having people to appreciate his efforts. Truly it wasn't a difficult meal to prepare but the girls acted as though he was a culinary master which he was fine with.

When the girls were in school Cooper ran errands and caught up with things going on at the track from his makeshift office in Peyton's spare room. It would have been a big step, getting the key to Peyton's house and moving in, but Peyton let just about anyone waltz into her house so it didn't seem like such a huge leap. Having Brooke move in at the same time had also taken away from the issue and when Cooper thought about it, it felt like such a natural transition.

Cooper would usually meet Peyton from school, Brooke too if she was going back to the house.

'Do you know how great you look in my car?' Peyton asked as she approached the Comet.

He shrugged arrogantly, 'I've got a fair idea.'

'You seem extra happy this afternoon.' Peyton remarked, hopping into the passenger seat.

'Have you forgotten what today is?' He asked, surprised. He held his arm out wide and she fell into the gap made for her.

'What's special about today?' She taunted, knowing exactly what the day was.

His eyes were glistening, 'Brooke has tutoring after school, it's Tuesday.'

'Mmmm, you're right.' Peyton hummed, and kissed him, 'What are we waiting for?'

Cooper didn't need telling twice. He skilfully manoeuvred the car out of the lot and sped towards the house. With Brooke living with them, their private moments were dramatically reduced. Although sometimes Brooke's being there got in the way a little bit, they actually liked having their time restricted. It wasn't as though they didn't see each other everyday and if they ever needed to speak they were on the end of a phone line. It just meant that when they did get time alone, it was that bit more special because they had to wait for it.

'I secretly love that Brooke's struggling in calculus.' Cooper admitted as they sailed towards Peyton's street.

'Cooper!' she cried, a little outraged but a part of her agreed a little.

'Okay, okay, I secretly love that Brooke has such a busy social life.' He amended.

'Better.' Peyton laughed. They pulled into the drive and the pair practically leapt from the car.

Cooper unlocked the door, and the frenzy began.

Peyton pushed the door shut with her foot and grabbed Cooper by his shirt, pulling him towards her. He happily obliged and pressed her body to the closed front door. He held her face in his hand and angled her lips towards him, they were soft to the touch and she tasted sickeningly sweet. His other hand found its way under her top, grazing her supple skin as he journeyed higher to her breasts.

Peyton hooked one her legs around his, entangling the pair in each other's embrace. She reached a hand to caress his muscles, the further she travelled, the hotter it became.

He took her lip between his teeth as he found her firm nipple beneath her bra. For a second, in the middle of all the intensity they paused to look into each other's eye. Looking back they both saw lust.

'Bedroom.' Cooper growled, guiding her towards the stairway.

They stumbled blindly up the stairs as they became lost in the passion. It wasn't about sight and sound, it was about the touch and the feel. They were lead by their desire. Their time may have been limited but it wasn't rushed.

They crashed into Peyton's room, briefly tripping on one of Brooke's numerous bags. Collapsing onto the bed in a sigh of desire they began to undress each other in a seamless fashion, completely in sync with one another. Not once did it feel as though lost skin contact with each other; the warmth between their bodies fuelling the heat they felt.

Both had been deprived for longer than they would have liked so they needed little foreplay to set the wheels in motion. Cooper took her ankles in hands and settled them on his shoulders, he knelt before her cupping her cheeks in his hands so that he could guide the movement. She groaned in longing as he entered her and began a steady motion. It was so highly anticipated that it didn't take long to reach a quickening rhythm. Peyton crossed her feet behind his neck, pulling him in deeper as she did so.

She cried out in appreciation as he hit the right spot, balling the sheets in her fists as she was overcome with energy rippling through her. Cooper increased his pace suddenly and clenched her hard as he came.

The rocking slowed and they regained control of their ragged breathing enough to scatter appreciative kisses across each other's skin.

'Oh God, Cooper.' Peyton sighed, dragging him down so that she could kiss him passionately.

'You are so beautiful.' He told her in a soft voice, 'I don't think I tell you that enough.'

Peyton's eyes glazed, 'More than enough, you're too good to me.'

He shook his head, brushing his fingertips along every contour of her naked form.

'Can't we stay like this forever?' Peyton murmured, getting lost in the deep blue of his eyes, 'This is perfect, this right here.'

'It is.' He agreed, 'So perfect that forever would ruin it.'

'Nothing could ruin this.' She argued, running her fingers through his hair.

He considered her argument, 'You're right, but to have this as a moment, just a fleeting passing of perfection, that's what makes it so great, a feeling you never reached before and you wonder you will feel again. That makes it greater than forever.'

She smiled softly, 'Okay Mr Philosophical, I guess I could side with you there.'

'I'm so glad that we told everyone.' Cooper admitted, 'I love showing you off.'

'I think that was a compliment.' Peyton frowned, with a grin etched on her face.

'The highest.' He assured her, kissing the nape of her neck.

'Do you know what I like best about you?' Peyton murmured, 'Besides everything, of course. It amazes me how you know me inside and out, without me even having to tell you anything. You treat me like I'm this incredible person and make me feel on top of the world when I have so many flaws-'

'Peyt, you are incredible.' He interrupted.

She sighed in adoration, 'And you say my name like it's this delicate creature, the way you sound it out just sends this feeling through me. You are constantly surprising me with the sweetest things.'

Again Cooper interrupted her, 'You deserve it. You've made me the man in front of you. No one has ever made me feel this way. All those little things are my way of trying to make you feel the way you make me feel.'

Peyton's eyes began to well up. Her expression was soft and somewhat thankful. For Cooper, her eyes held so much of her beauty and emotion, they captivated him. The green of her irises sparkled at that moment as they lay beside each other, highlighted by the tears building. There was a calm about her which comforted Cooper as well, to know that she was more content than he could ever remember seeing her.

He wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs and pulled the sheets around them both so that he could give her at least a little longer in her forever moment.


	14. That means a lot

**This chapter has some original dialogue because personally I loved the Nathan/Peyton interaction in the episode. I really wanted to keep the dynamic of these two, but with the added twist of Cooper to shake things up a bit :)**

Peyton glanced down at her scrap of paper and unfolded it carefully. Seeing that she had Chase, she knew what she should do. With a careful and accurate aim, she threw the paper at Brooke's desk. Brooke turned and sent a smile of thanks back before showing Peyton the name that she'd picked out. Peyton smiled softly, recognising the untidy scrawl instantly.

_Nathan_ it read. She was actually pleased to have an hour alone with Nathan; they needed to talk everything out, with no interruptions, no excuses, and no distractions. She had been scared to tell everyone about her relationship with Cooper; she knew exactly what people would think. Although she feared what Brooke, Lucas, and Haley would say she was most afraid of Nathan's reaction.

This was partly because Nathan was one of her close friends; partly because Cooper was his uncle, whom he was very close to; and partly because Peyton and Nathan had dated many moons ago.

It wasn't that Nathan and Peyton hadn't moved on or anything, Haley and the baby were proof enough of that and Nathan had never been happier in Peyton's eyes. Having his uncle date his ex-girlfriend was bound to be a little bit odd for Nathan though, and she completely understood that.

Cooper had already spoken to Nathan on a number of occasions about the relationship but Peyton hadn't had the chance to talk things through with him herself. She was sure that he was alright about it due to the way he acted but she wanted to ensure that there were no elephants in the room between them.

'Peyton?' The teacher called from the front of the room.

'I got Nathan.' Peyton revealed to the class.

The assignment was pretty simple, and it acted as the perfect conversation starter for Peyton.

_1. Share something personal with your partner._

_2. Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character._

_3. Admit something that worries you, or something you are afraid of._

_4. What do you want to be in ten years?_

_5. Tell your partner some secret._

'Sawyer.' Nathan greeted as they headed out of the room. They had a free run of the school, but Peyton had the feeling that they would end up in the gym.

'This is like old times, sneaking off to the boy's locker room during class.' Peyton chuckled.

Nathan shook his head, 'That seems like forever ago.'

'Doesn't it?' Peyton agreed. They slipped into the weights room and took a seat on opposite benches. Both suddenly felt a little awkward in each other's company. It really did feel like forever since they'd even been alone together.

'So, the assignment.' Nathan prompted causing Peyton to jump as though an electric shock had gone through her.

She turned the paper in her hand and read the first part aloud; 'Share something personal with your partner.'

They looked into each other's eyes as though daring the other to make the first move.

Peyton took a deep breath and realised that she had to get it over and done with. 'Okay, something personal. I feel like I've lost my friend because not only am I dating his uncle, but I hid it from him.'

Nathan's eyes softened immediately, 'I'll always be your friend, Sawyer. If I've been distant lately it's not because of you, honestly, it's just the baby, and the game, even school. Everything's happening at once, I'm happy for you guys though, really.'

She eyed him coyly as though not quite believing his statement, 'I'd understand if you weren't okay with it, you know. You don't have to be noble and gracious about this, I don't want to have a friendship based on politeness than real feelings.'

Nathan considered her words, seeing that she seemed to think that he was just trying to be well-mannered. He was surprised considering it was the opposite of how he actually felt. 'Right, well, I'll admit when I first realised you guys were together, before I spoke to Cooper; I was mad. Not at you though, Peyton. I was so angry with Cooper, he'd just finished with Rachel and what a car wreck that was; literally. The way I saw it, Cooper had found himself another bit of skirt; it's the way he usually rolls. Cooper hasn't had a relationship in a long time. Although I don't think much of Rachel, when they broke up she was crushed, she brought it on herself but she was broken-hearted. I didn't want Cooper to do that to you. You're my friend and we've known each other a long time, what with all the Derek stuff and everything, I didn't want you to be messed about. I know he's my Uncle but he's a big boy and can handle it, he's probably broken a lot of hearts knowing him, and I didn't want him - I don't want him - to break yours. That's the truth of it, Peyton.' Nathan said with such a magnitude of sincerity that it shocked Peyton.

'Thank you.' She whispered, 'You know it's mutual, right?'

'Of course,' he smiled, 'That, "relationship" we had may have been flawed but we work much better as friends.'

'Sure was flawed.' She laughed, 'Give me your hand. Ok, I want you to feel this.'

'Geez, what happened?' He asked shocked, brushing his hand over her knuckles.

'I broke that knuckle punching something after we broke up for like the twentieth time. I agree, we're better off as friends.'

'Hey, it wasn't all bad.' He argued.

'I guess it was worth it just for the amount of algebra we skipped.' Peyton chuckled, 'That was good.'

Nathan moved across the room to a hefty piece of gym equipment, 'You see this? The summer I decided to really dedicate myself to basketball, my dad said I was way too skinny to ever be a great player. He said I wasn't tough enough, that I wasn't strong enough. So to prove him wrong, I spent every single day in this training room. It was like a thousand degrees in here, but I wasn't gonna let him be right.'

'Anger's motivation.' Peyton shrugged, not really seeing why he was telling her.

'Anger and inspiration. Everytime I benched another ten pounds I scratched two letters under the plate.' He told her.

Curious, she moved to where he stood to have a look, 'What does it say? PS?'

'It was the same summer we started dating.' He revealed.

'Well I'm glad to have been of assistance!' She jested, 'But are you sure it wasn't anger that motivated you? We infuriated each other!'

He shrugged, 'I remember it as inspiration.'

She smiled at that. They were horrible together but neither would have changed it due to those fleeting moments that were good. They didn't regret their actions, instead they were grateful to have made their mistakes with each other. For unlike many who had suffered a turbulant relationship, they had come through the other side as friends and better people.

'Okay, next?' She asked, referring to the assignment, 'Lighten up. Do an impression of a celebrity or a famous character.'

They were a little bemused by the second task, considering how meaningful a conversation they'd developed the first point into.

'If you do a sport's star I will have no clue who it is.' Peyton warned.

'Hey, same, if you do an impression of some loner musician I'll be a long time guessing.' He reciprocated, 'Okay, how about; _"I like you. Do you like me?"_.'

Peyton chuckled, '_"I like, Sexy Time Explosion."_.'

'"_My wife, she very nice. High five!"_.' Nathan continued, both of them holding in their laughter.

Peyton returned the high five and they chuckled at their own hilarity.

'This isn't bad considering it's school.' Nathan pondered aloud, 'Will you give me an A for this?'

'We're not done yet.' She slapped his arm, 'Okay, number three; admit something that worries you, or something that you are afraid of.'

They made their way to the gym as they both thought about their answers.

Nathan sighed, 'I used to be fearless. I was this stupid kid who thought that nothing could touch me, like I was immortal or something, I guess I have Dan to thank for that. Then I met Haley and suddenly worry and fear found me. It's like, I've walked into a hundred enemy gyms, thousands of fans screaming at me, taunting me, I never flinched. I just take it all and light'em up. No fear. But with Haley, and now the baby; I worry about everything. The thought of being a father, scares the hell out of me.'

Peyton paused on the bleacher she was walking along. She smiled softly at Nathan admitting his fears. He truly had grown from the boy she once knew. The Nate that she had known was the cocky kid who really did think that nothing could hurt him.

'I think that means you're human.' She assured him, 'It's a brand new life that you're going to be responsible for. You'd be weird if you _weren't_ afraid. For what it's worth though, I think that you're going to be just fine. You and Haley are amazing together, everything that you've been through and you're still as strong, that takes real commitment. You two are just about the two most loving people in the world, you'll do nothing less than love that kid with all your heart, I know that. Sure it'll be terrifying but I know you and when you're faced with challenges and things most guys would run from, you step up. That's exactly what you'll do here. I'm counting on it.'

Nathan bowed his head, 'Thanks, it's nice that you have faith in me, even if I don't.'

'Hey, it's not just me.' Peyton tried to drum into him, 'Lucas, Brooke, Whitey, Karen, we all have faith in you.'

He seemed a little overwhelmed by the thought, but humbled at the same time.

'Listen, Nate.' She cleared her throat, 'A lot of us round here had troubled childhoods and things we'd change about the way we grew up. I know I have, and I know you have too. We don't get to change that, but you have the chance to make sure that your son never feels that way. I know you'll do it too.'

Nathan lifted his head, 'You're right.'

'I am.' She said defiantly, 'You are going to be a great Dad.'

'Okay, enough about me, your turn.' Nathan announced, 'What are you afraid of Sawyer?'

She narrowed her eyes at his blatant change of subject, but went along with it as she could see that he wanted move on.

'I'm afraid of lots of things.' She said honestly, she didn't feel the need to go over her prominent fear of people leaving her, even though it was ever present in her mind. She knew that Nathan would never be able to settle that anyway. 'Right now though, I guess that I'm most afraid of how my futures going to pan out, with Cooper and that.'

Nathan frowned, questioning what she meant.

'It's like we have this amazing bond and I care so, so much about him and I don't want those things to ever go away. I'm just afraid that one of us is going to have to sacrifice something for us to have what we want together. There's this age difference that means Cooper's been out and achieved his dream, had his fun and seen the world. I haven't done that, and I still want to, but I don't want him to put his life on hold waiting for me. In the same way I don't want to give up on those things because he's ready for the next step. It sounds selfish, and I know I'm jumping ahead, I just worry about it.' She admitted, realising that she hadn't revealed her fears to anyone else.

'It's not selfish, not at all.' He told her firstly, 'To want to live your life is not a selfish thing, and you said that you don't want Coop to put his life on hold, that makes you more selfless in my eyes. The horrible thing about relationships is that there's always going to be sacrifices, always. Camilla sacrificed everything so that Whitey could do what he loved; Keith held back his love for Karen because that's what she wanted; it's the bitter truth, the greatest act of love. I know that Haley's given up on her dream of Stanford so that we can go to Duke together, and I love her so much for it. That's not to say that it all has to be one-sided though; give and take is best. I know one thing though; Cooper won't let you give up your dreams for him. He's been there and I know that he loved every second. He won't take that away from you, no one ever should. If he cares about you the way I think he does, he'll be happy to wait for you. Don't feel guilty about it either, because seeing you happy will make him happy.'

'You talk a lot of sense for a gormless jock you know, Nate.' She smiled, her eyes a little watery, 'I have one question though.'

'Shoot.'

'When did you become mine and Cooper's biggest fan? You said earlier that you were mad at the thought of us together. What changed your mind? To say all of that about Cooper being willing to sacrifice things for me, you must have changed your opinion somewhere along the way.' She voiced her thoughts.

Nathan grinned widely, 'I was mad at first, and then I spoke to Cooper and I realised that he really cares about you; like he's never cared about any other girl. It was the way he spoke about you. He told me about when he found you that night in some bar. The way he described you, it was like he was talking about a goddess, the most incredible person he'd ever met. He was telling me about you throwing up and his eyes were like dancing at the thought. He's besotted, I don't really get it but even when you puke, to him you're the most beautiful girl on earth.'

'That's gross!' Peyton wrinkled her nose, 'And about the sweetest thing ever.'

'That's totally the gushy, honeymoon stage, wait till you get to the married with a kid part.' Nathan joked.

'Has anyone told you how not funny you are?' She questioned, 'We should move on; number four, what do you want to be in ten years?'

Nathan thought about the question for a moment, 'I hope, in ten years, Haley's got a couple of platinum albums, my Dad decided to be a good grandparent, my Mom's alive and sober and…hopefully my son will have a killer cross-over dribble.'

Peyton smiled at his response, 'Okay, but the question's is about you, Dufus. Where do you plan to be in ten years?'

'I know.' He assured her that he'd understood, 'But if everyone else's dreams come true, then I'll be fine.'

Peyton wondered if this was the same guy who'd just told her not to let go of her dreams. 'Nate, I think that it's great that you take care of Haley, and that you're worried about your family, but if you don't start putting yourself first every once in a while and chasing your own dream, then I'm scared you're going to wake up one day and have to wonder what could have been. In the same way that I'm scared of letting go of my dreams too, I don't want to be bitter because I never got the chance to try. I really don't want to be bitter at Cooper for making me let go of them, I mean if Cooper and I were to go the distance. You don't want to end up like Dan. Don't be haunted like that, Nate.'

He regarded her and took in her words. Being like Dan was his worst fear and he knew that he too didn't want to be bitter at Haley for losing his dream.

'Okay, in ten years,' he began again, 'I truly want everyone around me to be happy and if they are then I will be too. If on top of that though I'm in the NBA when then all my dreams would have been realised. I don't think there would be a happier guy.'

'Aim for it all.' Peyton advised, 'Or you'll never get it. Don't ever wonder what could have been.'

He nodded, letting her know that he wouldn't.

'And you, Sawyer?'

'Let me see, in ten years I'd like to be married, maybe with a kid who likes it when I play my music to them. But what I'd really like is to have had an impact on the world of music; given a voice to the artists with something to say, something that means something to a lost kid out there somewhere. I want to be responsible for some teen thinking to themselves; _Someone understands me. No one around me does, but the person that wrote these lyrics, they know me and what it's like to be me. _I want to help music reach people the way that it reached me. That would put me on top of the world.'

'If anyone can do that, it's you.' Nathan told her sincerely. 'I don't think there's anyone out there who understands music like you do, I'm sure you'll make a difference.'

'There are plenty of lost souls like me, they understand it the way I do; some of them just don't know it yet.' She said with a twinkle in her eye.

He silently agreed.

'Tell your partner a secret.' Peyton read the last instruction from the card. She bounced a basketball to Nate who dribbled it expertly without having to even think about it, it was second nature.

He sighed and passed it back, 'My Mom tried to kill herself.'

Peyton although she didn't want to admit it, already knew about Deb due to Cooper but didn't admit it to Nathan, 'What?'

She dropped the ball to the floor and approached him.

'She took a bunch of her pills. I haven't told anyone, just Haley.' He revealed.

'Nathan, I'm so sorry.' She said sincerely, pulling him in for a hug. If anyone knew what losing a mother was like, it was Peyton.

'The worst part about it is when I found out that she might die, there was a moment, just a fraction of a second, where I actually felt relieved, like maybe it was for the best.'

Peyton sucked in a breath shocked by what she was hearing.

'Can you believe that? A kid actually feeling relief at the the thought of losing his mother.'

Peyton tried to see it from an outsider's perspective, she knew that Nathan had pulled short straws when he was given his parents but she found it near on impossible to imagine wishing them away. Her judgement was clouded by her past and the loses she'd endured. To her, someone who had suffered so much grief, it was extremely difficult to understand it from Nathan's point of view. She didn't know how to reply to such an admission, she didn't have the words.

'Look, um.'

'What kind of person does that make me, Peyton? That I can feel that.' Nathan questioned.

She could honestly say to herself that it made him a very different person from her.

She faltered having no idea of how to offer him support, 'I can't whistle.' It was the first thing that entered her head.

Nathan looked completely puzzled by her statement.

'Nothing.' She told him, she sighed and to prove it to him, parted her lips and tried to move the air between them to create a whistle; and failed to do so.

'That's terrible!' He laughed, distracted from the morbid conversation, 'How can you not whistle?'

She threw her hands up, 'Okay, yeah, I'm pathetic.'

They laughed, both of them secretly in relief at the topic change.

'Right, we should get these pictures done, huh?' Nathan suggested, picking up the camera.

Peyton took it from his hands, 'Take your shirt off.'

Nathan raised his eyebrows, 'Wow, just like the old days!'

Peyton put her hand on her hip, 'Stop it, I have an idea for your picture, but before you do that, come here. Look the bell is gonna ring soon and I don't know if I'm gonna have the chance to say it so, I'm gonna say it now. You're doing great Nathan. Alright? Just, please, put yourself first sometimes.'

They pulled away from their short hug and Nathan smiled sheepishly in appreciation.

'Well now let's see the merchandise!' Peyton laughed.

'Ohh, fun.' He mocked.

'Let's go, chop, chop, baby!' Peyton demanded, clapping her hands to emphasise her point.

When Nathan was finally in position, he stood in front of the Raven's logo, arms outstretched, in the stance of Jesus on the crucifix. He held a basketball in each hand and the murial behind him gave the impression that he had wings.

Peyton knew exactly what she would say about the hour that she spent with Nathan, _'People think they know Nathan Scott. I know I did. But I discovered something new today. Nathan Scott is a martyr. He's also going to be a terrific father.'_

Nathan put his shirt back on and grabbed the camera, 'My turn. Come on, we need to borrow something from the geography department.'

'Should I be worried?' Peyton asked, following him from the gym.

'Do you have headphones with you?' Nathan asked ignoring her question.

'Yeah.' She replied, not skipping a beat, reaching into her jeans pocket for her mp3 player.

'Okay,' he said as they entered the room, 'just sit right here.'

Peyton did as instructed and took a seat in front of the desk. Behind her sat an enormous globe.

'Right, headphones in and a glazed look on your face.' He told her.

'A glazed look?' she questioned.

He sighed, 'Just listen to a song and really listen to it, pay no attention to me.'

'That I can do.' She smiled happily, and went about picking a song with good lyrics that spoke to her. She blasted the volume and instantly became lost in the words.

Nathan, seeing that she had the spacey look he wanted, span the globe and took his picture.

The Polaroid he took showed Peyton dreamily listening to music that no one else could hear, as the world carried on spinning behind her.

Nathan too knew exactly what he would say about the hour he had shared with her, _'The hour I spent with Peyton Sawyer reminded me what a good friend she is. She looks at the world in a different way to me and listens to the words of people the rest of us ignore. I know that she's going to make a difference, the world just needs to sit up and listen.'_

'Corny as it sounds,' Peyton said as they strolled back to class, 'I'm really glad that we had the hour together.'

'Me too, Sawyer.' Nathan nodded, 'So, do I get an A?'

'A+.' she laughed wondering when Nathan got so goofy.

It had been refreshing for both of them to spend an hour venting and letting go, even though they weren't sure if that was exactly what the aim of the class had been. In fact it was likely that some pairs had just gone through the formalities, some probably skipped it altogether but Nathan and Peyton had really gotten to know each other better and had offered each other valued support and advice. It had to be one of the best classes they'd ever had; not often was it that one hour of school renewed a friendship.

**Hoped you enjoyed, please let me know if you're still liking the story - and even if you're not! Any feedback is good! Thank you for reading, Alex :)**


	15. Act Naturally

_Yes, this is an actual update! I know it's been a really long time, what with travelling and a bit of writer's block, this story's taken a bit of a hit but finally I've got back to it. Thank you to everyone who's still reading and also thank you to all the people who've reviewed - especially those who have reviewed in the last couple of months and asked me to update - you've all inspired me greatly. I only hope that I now do it justice!_

_So, it picks up after the 'Pictures of You' episode/chapter where Peyton and Nathan talked things through. Here's the Peyper/Coopton fix. Lexie :)_

Peyton spied Cooper waiting in the lot and waved to catch his attention, he grinned widely in return. It was a sight that she knew she'd never tire of; his whole face seemed to light up when he smiled, his blue eyes came alive and somehow looked even more handsome, not that Peyton really believed that to be possible.

'Hey, Babe, how was your day?' He greeted, leaning in for a kiss before she had a chance to respond.

'Good, great actually.' She revealed, 'I talked things out with Nate.'

Cooper arched his brow, 'What kind of things?'

'Us.' She answered as though it was obvious, 'I thought he might have still been a bit weirded out by it but he seems cool. Then we just got talking, it's been such a long time since we had the chance to do that, I hadn't realised how much stuff he's been dealing with.'

'He's a tough kid.' Cooper said fondly.

Peyton shook her head, 'Yeah but what with basketball, school and the baby I don't think he's had the chance to take even a minute for himself. I think this Deb thing's getting to him more than he's letting on.'

Cooper nodded in a slow agreement, staring forward at the flow of students pouring onto the quad, 'He didn't deserve the parents he got, poor kid, it's a miracle he's as stable as he is.'

'Why does my life suck?'

Cooper and Peyton turned to the raging brunette who was clambering into the back seat.

'What's happened?' Peyton found herself asking even though she hadn't wanted to end her conversation with Cooper.

He sighed at the sight of a grumpy Brooke and started up the car.

'Chase hates me!' Brooke revealed, 'I tried to be as nice as possible, it's not my fault that I still have feelings for Lucas.'

There was an awkward silence as Brooke realised that Peyton had encountered the same problem previously.

'So your yearbook photo's not the best then?' Peyton asked hoping to lighten the mood.

Brooke put her head in her hands and groaned loudly.

'Hey, it's not that bad.' Peyton tried to comfort her friend, she swivelled in her seat and climbed into the backseat, Cooper paused to admire the view before reversing out of the space.

'Chase will just need some time, think about it, it's gotta be pretty heartbreaking to learn that Brooke Davis doesn't love you when he's clearly smitten. He doesn't hate you Brooke, he probably adores you if he's got any sense.'

Brooke lifted her head, her teary gaze fixing on the blonde, 'But I never meant to hurt him.'

'Sometimes you've got to be cruel to be kind.' Cooper said wisely, earning him a grateful look from his girlfriend in the rear-view mirror.

'I guess.' Brooke sighed, 'I feels horrible though.'

Peyton smiled widely causing both Brooke and Cooper to frown.

'What, P. Sawyer, is good about this?' Brooke demanded, blowing her nose noisily into a tissue.

'I thought of a way to cheer you up.' Peyton revealed, 'How about we go Prom dress shopping?'

Instantly Brooke's face lit up in wonder, 'Really?'

Peyton shrugged, 'Why not? I need a dress and you need a dress.'

'Can we go tomorrow?' Brooke requested, fluttering her lashes.

The blonde glanced to Cooper who through a pained look, shrugged.

'I'm ruining your Saturday aren't I?' Brooke questioned the couple but they politely assured her that she wasn't.

'Maybe you could stay at Nathan and Haley's tonight though?' Cooper suggested lightly, earning him a whack from Peyton.

'Consider it done.' Brooke agreed readily, 'It's only fair considering that you're coming shopping with us.'

Cooper looked surprised by this news, 'No, you two go and have a girly day.'

'Who's going to carry all of those heavy dresses about for us?' Brooke asked, 'And we're going to need a male's opinion.'

Peyton only laughed as Cooper's nose screwed up at the very thought.

'Although I hope you know, Coop, Peyton's my date for Prom.' Brooke told him.

'Oh?' He glanced from Brooke to Peyton in his mirror.

'I haven't got a date,' the brunette went to explain, 'I can't go to Prom alone now, can I?'

'Course not.' Cooper agreed, smirking at Peyton as she rolled her eyes. 'Actually I don't think I'm going to make the Prom anyway.'

Peyton's head snapped up, 'You're not?'

He winced on hearing the disappointed tone to her soft voice, 'I'm supposed to be with Deb, there's a workshop thing going on that weekend for the families to go to.'

Peyton brushed away her disappointment, 'It's just Prom.'

A small sound escaped Brooke's lips at the words of her best friend, 'Thank goodness I'll be there to show you the night of your life!'

* * *

'Good morning.' Peyton whispered into her boyfriend's ear as he slept.

He didn't open his eyes but a smile spread across his face. Knowing that he was awake, Peyton shuffled closer to him and delivered him a long, passionate kiss.

'Can I wake up like that every day?' He asked as he settled his cool blue eyes on her.

Peyton inclined her head; a little regretful that she couldn't do that seeing as it was usually Brooke that she woke up to rather than Cooper.

'You will.' She said eventually, 'Someday.'

'I look forward to that.' He reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist, gently pulling her onto his bare torso. His hands began to wander beneath her vest top as hers ran from his neck towards his abs.

'Me too.' She groaned, reaching the waistband of his boxers.

They were mid-kiss when an alarm broke through their bliss. The deafening noise caused them both to jump and regretfully break from their passionate moment.

Peyton sat up and Cooper moaned, 'If that's Brooke with some kind of wake-up call,'

Peyton put her hand up to silence him and slipped from her position on the bed, 'No, I recognise that noise, I think it's, oh,'

'Oh?' Cooper repeated as she set off running, 'What does 'oh' mean?'

He threw the sheets back and chased after her, soon realising that the alarm was a smoke detector due to the misty clouds billowing from the kitchen.

'Peyton?' He called out to her as he stormed the smoke filled room.

Inside he found her flailing a dishcloth at the ceiling trying to stop the noise. He shook his head and climbed onto a chair to reach the reset button on the device. He then opened the windows and door to clear the smoke.

'Thank you.' She blushed, 'It was supposed to be breakfast.'

He laughed, 'Well _we_ were nearly toast.'

'That is not funny.' She huffed, scraping the cremated bacon into the trash.

'Do you know what is funny, if a little disconcerting?' Cooper asked already getting to work on making a fresh breakfast.

She turned, hands on hips, 'What?'

'That when there's a deafening alarm going off your words were _I recognise that noise_.' He said, cracking some eggs.

She scowled, 'I did recognise the noise.'

'Again a little disconcerting.' He pointed out, 'Most people would know when their house was about to burn down.'

'You were distracting me! I forgot about the bacon, and anyway it wasn't exactly a house-burning-down kind of emergency, it was a help-me-stop-the-noise-and-ventilate-because-apparently-I-can't kind of emergency.' She wrinkled her nose at the sight of her blackened frying pan before throwing it into the trash along with what was supposed to be breakfast.

'Now that that's cleared up.' Cooper chuckled, 'You can watch an expert at work.'

'It was a surprise for _you_, a thank you for the torture you're going to go through today. I'm supposed to make the breakfast and bring it to you in bed.' Peyton argued.

'No offence, Babe, as nice as that sounds, I think it's safer if I do it.' He poured his omelette mix into the fresh pan, ignoring the look she was giving him.

'Fine, I'll go and get the scrapbook of all things Prom that Brooke told me to read before we go shopping later.' She pouted.

He laughed, 'Good luck, that thing's the size of an encyclopaedia.'

He watched as she left, her hips slinking from side to side and her endless legs teasing him as they disappeared from his view. He turned his attention back to the pan before the room was set alight a second time that morning.

As he served up he was temporarily blinded by two hands covering his eyes.

'Clearly no one's ever taught you kitchen health and safety.' He commented, referring to the fact that he had a burning hot pan in his hands. 'Why are you blindfolding me, did you bring me a present?'

'Isn't seeing me a treat in it's self?'

Cooper jumped and whirled round, 'Brooke! I thought you were Peyton.'

'Clearly.' She dropped her purse onto the table and kicked her heels from her feet, 'Great, I love omelettes.'

He frowned, 'I thought you were staying with Nathan and Haley?'

'Yeah, I did but no one makes breakfast like you, plus Haley found one of Nathan's blue socks in with the white laundry pile.' She said vaguely dropping into a seat.

'Is one sock that much of a problem?' Cooper questioned as he got to work on an extra omelette. He knew that no matter how much he protested Brooke was going no where so he didn't even bother to try and make her leave.

'Haley's having more mood swings than Peyton Marie Sawyer on a bad day, poor Nathan. I'm just glad I can leave at any point, he's stuck there.' Brooke gushed.

Cooper winced at his nephew's predicament and silently wondered just how moody 'Peyton Marie Sawyer' could be on a bad day.

The blonde in question came skidding to a halt in the doorway, 'Oh. Brooke.'

'Hey Goldilocks.' Brooke greeted oblivious to the frosty reception, 'Guys it is not that warm in here, can't you put some clothes on, I'm trying to eat.'

Peyton rolled her eyes largely causing Cooper to choke on a laugh.

'Any Ketchup, P?' Brooke requested.

'Um, you said you'd be round at ten.' Peyton said as she went to the pantry to retrieve the sauce, she knew as well as Cooper did that Brooke was going no where.

Brooke nodded, 'Yeah but it's crazy right now on Planet Naley.'

Peyton's shoulders slumped slightly at the realisation that their morning alone was over. 'Enjoy your food, we'll just go and make ourselves more decent.'

Cooper took the hint and followed her to the bedroom whilst Brooke happily munched away on her breakfast.

'I can't believe she's here already.' Peyton groaned, flopping down on her bed.

Joining her on the comforter, Cooper sighed, 'It's her home too.'

'Mmm.' Peyton said flatly, rolling onto her stomach so that she could face him, 'And not only has she invaded but she's making you put more clothes on, that was not what I had in mind for this morning.'

'Me neither.' He laughed, 'Still, I've got you all to myself tonight and we're making sure that all the doors are locked so that there's no repeat of this morning.'

'How do you think of these great ideas?' She asked adoringly.

He hugged her close, 'What can I say, I'm a genius.'

* * *

Reluctantly, Peyton and Cooper, left the house and their bedroom haven to go the mall with Brooke for an early start. She had insisted that they go shopping early to avoid the rush of crazy teen girls, even though in Peyton and Cooper's opinion, she was one of them.

'It's too early.' Peyton whined as Cooper pulled into a parking space.

'If we leave it any longer all the good dresses will be gone.' Brooke told her.

Peyton groaned and dragged herself from the bench on the promise that she would get some caffeine in her system at the first available moment. Cooper offered her his hand which she gladly took, and let herself be led towards the mall. Brooke, naturally, was already skipping towards the doors with a frankly disturbing level of energy. Cooper and Peyton dawdled along behind her, both of them wishing that they could've spent the morning in bed.

'I see a coffee shop.' Peyton said, as soon as they entered the vast shopping centre.

Cooper called out to Brooke in an attempt to reign her in for a minute whilst they got their caffeine fix. She was bouncing with excitement when she met them in the queue.

'Thanks for coming with me.' She beamed, 'I think I've already seen four dresses that I like.'

Both Cooper and Peyton arched their eyebrows.

'So you already have a shortlist?' Cooper asked optimistically, 'I mean you think one of them's your dream dress?'

She cackled at his ignorance, 'No, sweetie, that's just what I saw in the window of the first store. I really think that this is going to take all day.'

How, Cooper wondered, could shopping take up a whole day? He could maybe understand wasting a day at the mall to find Christmas presents for everyone he knew or something of equally huge proportions, but for one dress it seemed a little much.

Peyton on the other hand had anticipated this from her best friend. She winced when she saw Cooper's expression, realising that she'd forgotten to forewarn him.

They reached the front of the queue and Cooper order himself an extra large coffee along with a cookie.

'You are not hungry?' Peyton questioned, seeing as they'd had a big breakfast.

'I'm just gathering supplies.' He informed her, 'That's what they tell you to do when a crisis is coming.'

She snorted, 'Dramatic much?'

'You laugh now but later you'll be begging me to share.' He shrugged smugly, 'When Brooke has a meltdown because of some kind of shopping crisis and this is all we have to get us through, you won't be calling me dramatic then.'

'I heard that.' Brooke snapped from behind them. 'But he's right, if an emergency occurs you're going to have to be on your toes, I'm getting you some sugar too.'

Cooper smirked arrogantly to which Peyton slapped him playfully, 'Oh I'm going to make you suffer today.'

'Give me your worst,' He invited, 'I'm fully prepared.'

'Let's shop.' She said, revitalised after her drink and in the mood to tease.

* * *

In the first store Peyton scoured the racks heavily analysing each and every dress. She didn't see anything that caught her eye enough to even try on. Cooper on the other hand saw a handful of dresses that he personally though would look amazing on her.

'How about this one?' He questioned holding up a short but modest blue number as they waited for Brooke to try on a few dresses they both doubted she'd end up buying.

Peyton bit down on her bottom lip, 'I was actually thinking of getting a long gown, like one of those glamorous, red carpet like ones.'

'Oh.'

Peyton could hear the disappointment in his voice.

'I'm sorry.' He apologised, 'You'll look gorgeous in anything, Babe, I just love the way your legs wear those short dresses.'

She smiled in a gracious fashion, 'You're not even going to the Prom.'

'What so I never get to see you wear this frankly expensive purchase?' He asked.

She gave him a lengthy smouldering stare, 'If you play your cards right. Just think, I'll go to Prom with my legs covered, that way I save them for your eyes only.'

He gave a half shrug, 'Okay, I guess I could come round to the idea.'

With this in mind, Cooper managed to pick out five floor length dresses in the next shop and Peyton agreed to try one on. It was a figure hugging, silky violet gown with halter neck straps. Along with Cooper's choice, she had also picked out a smoky teal and a strapless bronze one.

With the mayhem of Prom season, the changing rooms were filling fast. This would have infuriated Cooper but the dressing room attendant was so busy that she failed to notice him sneaking into Peyton's cubicle.

He had of course joined her with the full intention of a risqué make-out session, perhaps more if they were bold enough, yet when he slipped into the stall he couldn't help but stare open mouthed for a moment.

'What?' Peyton whispered, wondering why he had a dumbstruck look on his face.

'How massive are girl's changing rooms?' He asked taken aback, 'This is ridiculous!'

He gestured to the bench seat, two full length mirrors, more coat hooks that a cloakroom, and room for a pram.

'There's plenty of room in here for you so quit moaning!' She scolded in a joking manner, 'Now come here before a crazy Mom tries to batter her way in here so her precious daughter can try on meringues.'

Cooper didn't need telling twice, taking her up in his arms for more than just a quick kiss. She squealed and then covered her mouth afraid that she'd give them away. She then realised that squeals were probably common place with girls finding their perfect dress.

The minutes slipped away like seconds and all too soon Brooke was banging on the door demanding to see how Peyton looked.

'Just a second.' She called to her awaiting friend.

Quickly she pulled her t-shirt over her head and shrugged her jeans from her hips, feeling Cooper's stare the whole time. She stepped into the purple dress and then turned her back to her boyfriend.

'A little help?' She requested in a breathy tone.

He stepped up to her exposed back and breathed in her sweet perfume. He leaned into her neck as he pulled the zipper, nestling his cheek against her smooth creamy skin.

'P. Sawyer!' Brooke called once again to which Cooper groaned. 'Get your skinny butt out here, you too Cooper, because I know you're in there. I've got an actually Prom dress emergency happening!'

Peyton rolled her eyes, and Cooper inclined his head towards the paper bag containing his cookie, silently mocking her.

When they eventually emerged from the fitting room, they found Brooke with a confused looking Nathan.

Cooper burst out laughing, 'Please tell me that Haley's here or this is just plain creepy.'

Nathan threw him an unimpressed look, 'No need to ask what you guys were doing in there.'

'Ahem.' Brooke interjected, 'Anyway, Nathan needs our help, Haley's got to extreme Peyton Marie Sawyer levels,'

Peyton glared at her best friend.

'None of her dresses fit, obviously, and Nathan needs one quickly before he loses his head, got it?' Brooke instructed as though she was a drill sergeant dishing out orders.

Cooper saluted her, Peyton wrinkled her nose and Nathan looked to grow more desperate as his situation was repeated to him.

'Come on then!' Brooke clapped her hands and pushed Peyton back into the changing room so that she could change back into her clothes to help the hunt for Haley's Prom dress.

When she emerged, eventually after struggling with the zipper, Brooke, Nathan and Cooper had disappeared. She slowly made her way back to the bustling precinct, cursing the fact that Cooper had taken the cookie with him.

It was Nathan that she first stumbled upon in a quiet boutique a few stores up. He looked to be drowning miserably in a sea of maternity clothes.

'Any luck?' She asked as she approached him.

He turned to her with a pleading look, 'No, I don't even know where to begin.'

'Where's Brooke?' Peyton asked, looking over her shoulder as though the brunette was about to scald her for talking instead of shopping.

Nathan jerked his thumb towards the shop entrance, 'In another store. She decided that divide and conquer was the best method.'

Peyton nodded, 'And I laughed at Cooper for stocking up on rations.'

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair and threw her an exasperated look.

'Okay, Dude, you need to calm down, we'll find a dress.' Peyton assured him and began to scour the rails. She picked through a few items before turning back to Nathan, 'So you're not going to that workshop thing for your Mom's rehab?'

He frowned and then realised that Cooper must have told her about it, 'No, I'm going, does Coop think I'm not?'

'It's the same day as Prom, I just thought you must be skipping.' Peyton elaborated, wondering if Nathan had mixed his days up what with the stress of Haley.

'I won't be around to help set up but I'm not really bothered about that.' He shrugged. 'As long as I'm back for Prom Haley won't kill me and I've got a good four hours to back it back so fingers crossed I'll survive for it.'

Peyton paused, biting down on her lower lip, she didn't want to jump to conclusions but her mind was racing. If Nathan didn't have to stay with his Mom all night then why did Cooper? Maybe he just didn't want to go to the Prom, she could appreciate that but didn't see why he hadn't told her. She took a deep breath, she was probably making a wild assumption, perhaps Cooper had an obligation to stay with Deb for some reason.

'Nate?' Peyton called to the frantic boy.

He turned and his eyes widened, 'It's perfect.'

'What?' She looked to the garment in her hands that he was staring at, 'Oh.'

'You're a lifesaver!' He chuckled with relief. 'Let's go and find Brooke and Cooper.'

'Yeah,' Peyton mumbled, 'Let's.'

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading :)


	16. ps I love you

_This chapter is here thanks to _Jeszika _for inspiring me to continue this. You have no idea how much your review the other day changed my mindset on this. I really thought I may never come back to it and then you completely turned it around. So thank you! Hopefully I will be able to update again very soon!_

_I'll give you a recap (It's been forever hasn't it?) Peyton and Cooper were Prom dress shopping with Brooke when they ran into Nate. He was desperately looking for a dress for Haley who was upset that none of hers fitted. Whilst with Nathan, Peyton found out that the rehab workshop he and Cooper are attending with Deb is only for the afternoon, making her wonder why Cooper can't go to Prom with her._

_Enjoy!_

After Nathan paid for Haley's dress, he and a quiet Peyton set out in search of Brooke and Cooper. Nathan was so relieved by this point that he hadn't even registered his curly haired companion's change in mood.

She was walking with her arms folded across her chest and taking long strides in a determined manner. She had no idea where Cooper was or even what she'd say if she did find him but she knew that she wanted to find him.

Nathan struggled to keep pace with her, "Sawyer! Where's the fire?"

She stopped and sighed, seeing that she was clearly getting herself worked up for no real reason.

"Peyton?" He questioned when he caught up to her. "Hey, what's up?"

She shook her head and then thought better of the lying, "Why does Cooper have to spend all day at this rehab workshop thing?"

"He doesn't." Nathan returned quickly before realising what he may have done, "Did he say that?"

Her wide, sad eyes fell to the floor, "Yes. Is he lying to me, Nathan?"

He scratched at his neck in a nervous manner, "I don't know, maybe he has to stay for some reason."

The suggestion was a weak one and Peyton didn't see through it, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"It didn't work though, did it?" Nathan asked.

"No." She said simply, "But you're probably right."

"If not, and I'm sure I am right because he just plain adores you but if he does anything to hurt you, come to me, okay?" Nathan told her.

She smirked and slung her arm around his shoulders, "Thanks, Nate."

He nodded and pointed towards a nearby store where he could see Brooke and Cooper through the window.

"Right," Peyton took a deep breath, "Right."

"Hey, Peyton." Nathan pulled her back by the wrist, "Let me talk to him, okay?"

She looked to him gratefully, "Thank you."

For some reason the idea of confronting and accusing Cooper made her feel weak. She was sure that it was because at some point he'd caused her to become needy, dependent even and she didn't know if she could bear to lose him. It sounded pathetic even in her head but it was the truth. He'd been there when no one else had and he'd saved her, firstly from herself and then from Psycho Derek. And through it all he'd looked at her like she was beautiful and worthy.

And somewhere along the line she'd started falling for him. And falling hard.

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful?" Brooke twirled around, admiring herself in the floor length mirrored she'd hauled into the lounge specially.

Peyton glanced up from her soda she was staring holes into. She'd seen Brooke in her Prom dress already; once at the store and once more in the bedroom when they got back from the mall. It seemed that Brooke though hadn't seen enough of herself in the red gown.

"Yeah, wonderful." Peyton agreed flatly.

Brooke frowned, as though just realising that her friend was brooding over something. Usually she'd have seen the blonde's mood a mile away but she'd been distracted by some gorgeous crimson silk.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Brooke demanded, taking a break from her modelling and perching herself on the couch beside her friend.

Peyton shook her curls in an attempt to pretend it was nothing.

"P. Sawyer, really, did I not teach you how to lie better than that?" Brooke said pointedly, "Let me guess. You're secretly devastated that Cooper's not taking you to Prom because come on, who wouldn't want that hot piece of ass on their arm? But you're too _Peyton _to say anything, you think it'll look like you're an actual girl who wants to be romanced if you admit it."

The blonde narrowed her eyes and launched a cushion at her friend's head, "No."

Brooke didn't look in the slightest bit convinced.

"I just want him to get back from Nathan's." Peyton said lamely. Even though it was the half-truth she knew she wasn't fooling her friend. Really though she did want Cooper to get back from playing ball because Nathan was secretly trying to work the truth from Coop about the rehab workshop. Peyton was embarrassed to admit that she was involved in such a thing. She didn't want to be the girl that didn't trust her boyfriend.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Brooke announced suddenly.

Peyton looked sceptical to say the least; most of Brooke's fabulous ideas didn't excite her in the same way they did the brunette.

"You can help me get ready for my date!" Brooke suggested enthusiastically.

"You have a date?" Peyton questioned, a little interested in the news.

Brooke blushed a little, "Well no but seeing as you and Cooper are kicking me out for the night and Nathan's making things up to Haley, I'm homeless for the night,"

"Brooke, we're not kicking you out, you can stay if you need to." Peyton assured her friend.

Firmly Brooke shook her head, "I am not standing in the way of the love. Plus Cooper was a total Doll today and I promised him I'd evacuate tonight. Besides, I've bagged Broody for the night."

"So it is a date?" Peyton rephrased.

Brooke quirked an eyebrow, "Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I think we're going to the movies so we'll see. I haven't been to the movies without kissing in the back row since I was about twelve."

"And I know how you hate to break tradition." Peyton laughed.

"Exactly." Brooke nodded, "Now come on and help me look fabulous!"

* * *

"Tired, Old Man?" Nathan jested, dribbling rings around his Uncle.

Cooper rolled his eyes, "Watch it, I'm not that old."

"Practically ancient." Nathan teased, jogging past him to the bleachers.

The two guys grabbed for their water bottles to refresh before dropping into seats on the stands. Cooper wiped his face on a towel as Nathan silently mocked his fatigue with his eyes.

Steadily the silence between them grew as Nathan prepared to somehow quiz Cooper about not going to the Prom. He hadn't exactly planned quite how he was going to do it but now seemed as good a time as any.

"So Peyton says you're not about next week for Prom?" Nathan questioned boldly.

Cooper chuckled, "Subtle, Nate."

"What?" Nathan cried out, he never promised to be understated; it had never been one of his talents.

"Peyton's cut up about it, right?" Cooper sighed somewhat sadly, "And now you're here to make sure I'm not sneaking off somewhere else."

Nathan shrugged in agreement.

"I didn't expect her to be upset; I didn't think she was a Prom kind of girl." Cooper shrugged, "Because I'm not a Prom kind of guy, I'd prefer something not in a school gymnasium with seventeen year olds."

"Couldn't you just tell her that?" Nathan asked, "She wouldn't care, she'd understand."

"And she'd miss her Prom for it." Cooper put to the younger man.

Nathan struggled for a minute, he got Cooper's reasoning but he didn't see why he was lying about it.

Cooper hung his head, "Look just trust me, Nate. I'm not deserting her on Prom. I'm just going to be running a little late."

Instantly Nathan perked up, "So you're braving the gym and teens?"

Cooper pulled a face, "Not exactly."

Clearly Cooper wasn't going to spill the beans to Nathan so he stopped pushing. All he knew was that Coop wasn't ditching to be with some other girl and that was good enough for him. Nathan could see that his Uncle loved Peyton and wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Look, I've gotta be heading back." Cooper announced, rising to his feet, "Smoking hot girl waiting."

Nathan shook his head, "What you scared of a rematch, Old Man?"

"Less of the old!" Cooper warned, "And don't be jealous of me, you've got pregnancy hormones to go back to!"

The younger man shook his head and watched his Uncle leave the court. When he was a fair distance away Nathan pulled out his cell. He sent a text to Peyton telling her that Cooper had to stay at Deb's rehab centre on the night of Prom. He trusted that Cooper would prove himself to be every bit the considerate boyfriend Nathan knew him to be.

* * *

Cooper entered Peyton's bedroom to discover a scene of absolute carnage.

"What happened?" He asked as he picked his way across the floor to meet his girlfriend sat at her desk.

"Brooke happened." She offered with a wave of her hand.

Really Cooper wasn't that surprised by the answer. He leant down and delivered a welcoming kiss to his girlfriend.

"We should go out tonight." He proposed.

Peyton blinked back at him, a small smile building across her features, "We should, it'll be nice."

For some reason they spent most of their time together at Peyton's. They supposed that came from the days when they'd been keeping their relationship a secret from the world. As they both thought about it, they realised that it would be refreshing to spend an evening out together.

"Mmm, where should we go?" Cooper asked, wrapping his arms over her shoulders, "The movies? I heard there's a great new action one out,"

"No." Peyton cut him off quickly, "Brooke's going there with Lucas tonight, I don't want to look like I'm spying."

Cooper quickly agreed, he definitely didn't want to end up on a double date.

"Dinner then?" Peyton suggested.

"Well I know Nate's taking Haley out for food tonight." Cooper said slowly. It wasn't that he minded bumping into his nephew and wife but he wanted to spend the evening solely with Peyton.

"Okay, then lets do something cool." Peyton said with sparkling eyes, "We're not really a dinner and movie kind of couple, are we?"

He matched her smile, "God, we are so much more than that."

"There's a band playing tonight." She said tentatively.

"Cool, what time?" He asked, "Only maybe we can catch the Street Race I heard about too."

Her eyes danced at the idea of their non-conformist date. "The band's on pretty early, about ten."

"I think the race is at midnight." He returned with an equally excited look. The night was looking to be a good one. He'd much prefer music and racing to dinner and a movie any night of the week.

"Just enough time for me to clean my pigsty of a room then." Peyton sighed. In her haste, Brooke had run out the door without putting any of the discarded clothes away. She'd mumbled something about seeing Haley about a shoe emergency and then she'd promptly vacated the building. Typical really, Peyton thought.

Cooper surveyed the chaos of clothes, shoes, make-up and more, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Time for _us _to clean your pigsty of a room." He corrected spinning her desk chair round so that he could kiss her.

Her lips curved into a smile at his words, a smile that grew wider still when his lips found hers and his arms wrapped around her back. Offering to help her tidy up the scene of hurricane-like destruction was almost too sweet of him. Not quite though, she could really do with the help.

It was amusing to say the least, to watch Cooper cautiously pick through the scattering of Brooke's discarded clothes. Eventually he gave up all together and decided to clear Peyton's cluttered desk for her whilst she gathered Brooke's underwear from the floor.

"My desk is fine." She whined, throwing him the frowning pout she'd come to perfect. She didn't like being left with the clothes mountain that somehow had to fit in her closet.

He looked to her sceptically and then back at the loaded desk, "This is fine?"

She chewed on her lower lip as she looked at the mass of papers, schoolbooks and sketchpads strewn amongst all of her art utensils. "Um, creative licence?"

"Let me just stack some things or something." He proposed, "Just so that you've got some space."

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed, "But if I can't find anything,"

"You'll be able to find everything." He promised and sent her a wink, "For the first time in weeks."

In response she scowled and put her hand on her hip. He just grinned, he hadn't told her but he loved when she did that.

They made a good team, Peyton noticed as they worked. For one thing she'd never willingly clean her desk even though it had been begging to be looked at for a while now. Cooper though, she could tell had been itching to organise her disarray. She liked to focus on little details, like where everything was placed whereas he was all about getting the work done. It seemed mismatched but really it just meant that the job was finished properly.

"What's this?" Cooper asked a while later, a frown inching to his brow.

Peyton smiled at his expression, "Fall Out Boy, you really need to start brushing up you know, it's bad for my reputation you being so clueless."

Cooper shook his head, "No, I actually knew the band,"

She laughed as he blushed.

"I meant this," He held up a folder of papers – about the only piece of organisation on the desk – on the front the words _Internship Info _were scrawled in black marker pen.

"Oh, um, it's Internship Information?" She said lightly, wincing the whole time.

He nodded slowly, "Are you doing an internship?"

"No!" She rushed to assure him, crossing the room to stand beside him, "I applied on a whim ages ago but it's in LA and it's this summer which is like practically here, and,"

"You got it?" He questioned, his eyes sparkling expectantly.

"Um," She chewed on her lip, "Yeah, I did, but,"

"And you're not taking it?" He asked, his frown deepening. He knew how hard internships were to get. He was always inundated with requests from young car enthusiasts to volunteer at the track and every year only a lucky few were picked.

There was a hesitance, he noted, before the soft shake of her head telling him she wasn't going to do it.

"Why not?" He asked lightly, "This is an amazing opportunity, and you'll be incredible at it."

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's the wrong time and it's in LA."

"Peyt," There was a rippling laughter behind his voice, "How is this the wrong time? It's perfect. And LA, isn't that the place to be in the music business?"

"Ye-ah," Her voice was drawn and slow. He could tell that she already knew these things and it had taken a lot for her to decide against going.

Cooper looked into her wide emerald eyes that never failed to captivate him, "I don't understand."

Her voice dropped to a faint whisper, "I'm scared."

She closed her eyes to his reaction, not wanting to see his expression. She didn't like to admit that she was scared; even to Cooper who she knew wouldn't judge her for it. As soon as the words left her lips though she felt his strong arms wrap around her shoulders and engulf her in a tight hug.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of." He said evenly, "But if it's any consolation, I remember being terrified on my first day as an apprentice."

Although he couldn't see, she smiled into his chest. He always knew what to say.

"But after the terror, I realised that it was the best thing that I've ever done. Best decision I'd ever made." Cooper told her softly.

"So you think I should do it?" She asked, leaning back in his hold. Her watery eyes interrogated him for any signs that he was lying. And of course she found none.

He nodded simply.

Her fingers traced his jaw line, "But, what about us?"

His brow puckered, "What do you mean?"

"We're going long distance?" She asked. She didn't think she could stand going long distance with Cooper.

"If you're going to be in California, then I want to be there too." He said, "I want to be wherever you are."

Her head shook in disbelief, "I can't ask you to leave everything behind for me."

"You didn't ask." He pointed out.

"It's too much. Your family's here, your work, your life." She listed, tears building in her eyes.

"But you won't be here." He argued.

"You'd move across the country for me?" She asked quietly, barely believing that he could commit so quickly to something so colossal.

He lifted her chin so that her gorgeous sad eyes looked into his, "In a heartbeat."

It was only then that her expression broke into a wide sparkling smile. She rose onto her tiptoes and slung her arms around her neck, "We're going to LA?"

"If that's what you want, Babe, then I'll get packing." He said, pressing a long kiss into her curls.

She wondered then how she could possibly have any doubts about his reasoning for not coming to the Prom. If he said he had to stay with Deb then he had to stay with Deb. He'd just agreed to move across the country with her, that was commitment enough in her eyes.

* * *

Peyton hummed delicately under her breath as she and Cooper took a seat on the grass verge overlooking the far-stretching road. She was still a little lost in the music and the magic of the band they'd been to see. That was just fine by Cooper; he could live off of that glazed wondrous look in her eye.

He pulled her long legs over his lap and lost his fingers in her hair as they waited for the race to start. It was the perfect date night. They'd had a few drinks and watched the band play, swaying gently in each other's arms. Now they were sat coiled in one another's embrace awaiting the Street Race.

"I could get used to this." Cooper murmured into her ear.

He watched as her shy smile whispered over her features, "Me too."

In their short time together he'd come to appreciate the power of good music and she'd started to feed off of the buzz that came with the rush of racing. It was a good thing too really considering the fact that they were planning a move to LA together. Their future was looking to be set to the backdrop of music and speed.

"Just think of all those summer nights ahead of us in California." He mused imagining days at the Auto Club Speedway and nights with his girl soaking up the western sun to the sounds of masterful music.

"I can't wait." She said honestly. All of her fears had melted to insignificance when Cooper had said he'd follow her out to LA.

Their smiling eyes met as they anticipated their unknown future together. There was no way to know how it would go but they knew that as long as they were together nothing would be more than they could handle. With the other at their side, they felt that the future could only hold promise and happiness.

"I love you." Peyton said softly, staring into the grey-blue assurance of his admiring stare.

His gracious lop-sided smile appeared at the mention of her three words. That in its self was enough of a reply for Peyton, she adored that smile.

"I love you too." He returned easily, as though the words had been in his mind a long time.

As they kissed under the starlit sky, the race began and the music flowed but neither Peyton nor Cooper noticed. For the first time in their lives they realised that they needed nothing more than the person in their arms. The whole world could fade away behind them and they'd be okay without it.

Love was a peculiar thing to both of them. Something that they'd both endlessly questioned in their time. But now they'd found the answer in each other; it did exist and it was glorious.


	17. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

_Hi there! _

_Firstly, thank you to everyone who's still reading this story, it really means a lot to me :) _

_Secondly, to _Glee _Larry hasn't appeared because he never showed up in Season 4 – even though his daughter was attacked by a psycho stalker and all that jazz – but seeing as how serious Peyton and Cooper are getting I think I may have to do something there…lol. _

_Thirdly, enjoy!_

…

Peyton wrung her hands in a nervous manner as she paced the kitchen floor; she was on edge waiting for her friends to arrive. Together she and Cooper had decided to invite everyone over for dinner and reveal their news about moving to California. Peyton was terrified.

Cooper looked up from the rice that he was simmering. He couldn't help but smile at her anxious mannerisms. She looked cute, he didn't dare tell her so, but she did.

He threw the dishcloth he'd been holding over his shoulder and took her by the shoulders, "Calm down."

"I can't help it." She sighed.

"I thought you were making the salad?" He asked, grinning at the empty bowl he'd set aside for her.

She rolled her eyes at both her own forgetfulness and the fact that his grin made her forget everything for a second. Just a second but it was a damn powerful grin he'd mastered, "Sorry, I'm just worried about how they'll take it."

"They'll be okay." Cooper tried to assure her as he set the salad items on the counter, "They're your friends, they'll be happy for you. They'll see what a great opportunity it is for you."

"Hmm." Peyton didn't seem to agree. She just started pacing harder.

Cooper chuckled at her fret. Her friends meant a lot to her, he knew she didn't want to desert them.

"Come on Goldilocks, I need a sous-chef." Cooper announced, taking her up by the waist and setting her down on the counter, "You'll wear a hole in the floor otherwise."

"You need a sous-chef for salad?" She asked sceptically, a mocking smile replacing her nervous frown.

Cooper smiled too, in relief at distracting her mind from the upcoming dinner, "I could always use a sous-chef if they're gonna look as hot as you do."

"Cheap trick." She commented.

"Did it work?"

She nodded and pulled him towards her by the collar of his t-shirt. She smoothly kissed his lips before whispering her reply, "It worked."

Cooper put Peyton in charge of drizzling the dressing over the leaves as he chopped the tomatoes. She liberally applied the vinaigrette and helped herself to the odd tomato at the same time. Really, she was a terrible sous-chef.

When they heard a knock come at the door Cooper couldn't help but sigh a little in relief. He'd be able to start the salad again as she greeted their guests. He couldn't tell her so but she'd drowned the lettuce in an inedible river of oil.

"Why are they knocking?" Peyton mused; her friends all knew her open door policy.

Cooper snorted, "Because I locked it. Really, your security measures scare the hell out of me."

"You're too sweet." She smiled, hurrying out to get the door.

It was only when she reached the door that she realised what Cooper had just done. Somehow, through his magic, he'd erased her nerves away without her even noticing.

She shook her head and pulled open the door. She couldn't hide her surprise at seeing Brooke and Lucas engaged in a kiss on her porch.

"Hey!" Brooke's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her best friend staring back at her, "Your door was locked and so Lucas and I, well, no reason for a wasted moment!"

"Brooke, you have a key." Peyton rolled her eyes.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders, "Well you don't hear Broody complaining now, do you?"

Peyton smiled, "Get in already, the neighbours will hate me more than they already do."

It was fair to say that as the girl who played insanely loud music at all hours and attracted psycho stalkers to town wasn't too popular on her street.

Lucas blushed and muttered something about saying hi to Cooper before excusing himself to the kitchen. The girls watched him go and then Brooke dragged Peyton into the lounge by her wrist, the delight evident all over her face.

"So I guess the movies went well?" Peyton said with an arch of her brow.

"Like a dream!" Brooke squealed, "Well besides the popcorn, which can get _everywhere_ by the way."

"Good to know." Peyton said dryly, she didn't like to think where Brooke's popcorn had ended up.

"We're giving things another go." Brooke clarified, "And he asked me to Prom!"

Peyton smiled for her friend, she was happy that things were finally working out for her. She did arch her brow and make a comment about Brooke ditching her as a date for Prom though.

"So what's the urgent dinner all about?" Brooke asked changing the topic.

Peyton and Cooper, after making the decision to move the LA, had agreed that they wanted everyone to know as soon as possible. That had meant calling them all the next morning and asking them round that same night. Cooper, being the sweetheart that he was, had agreed without protest to do all of the cooking. Well, he'd given her the task of making the salad but that hadn't turned out so well.

Peyton looked away from her friend. Of everyone, she was most afraid of telling Brooke that she and Cooper were moving across the country. They'd only recently renewed their friendship and Peyton loved having Brooke around all of the time. It was going to be hard to say goodbye.

"It's a surprise." Peyton told her impatient friend.

Brooke's eyes widened, "Oh my God! Have you gone Naley on me? Are you _pregnant_?"

"No." Peyton replied quickly and firmly. She didn't need Brooke getting any ideas about that.

The brunette looked a little deflated, "Oh, that would have been cute."

Peyton pulled a face, pregnancy and giving birth wasn't cute in her book.

Fortunately, for Peyton, they were distracted away from the conversation by a slamming noise at her door and a groan. It told the girls that Nathan and Haley were there.

When they pulled open the door, Nathan threw them a stony look, "Since when do you lock your door anyhow?"

Peyton smirked, wishing she'd been able to witness Nathan walking into the door like a complete moron. "I think it was worth just to give Haley a laugh."

Haley wiped the tears from her eyes, "That was too funny."

"Yeah, ha-ha, hilarious." Nathan grumbled to the delight of the girls. "I'm gonna find Coop."

Somehow he seemed to know that his Uncle would be in the kitchen doing the cooking.

The girls laughed and then fell into an easy conversation about the fact that Peyton definitely _wasn't _pregnant and how big Haley's bump _was _getting. Soon enough the guys were calling them to the table so that they could 'hurry up and eat already'.

"So what's the deal?" Nathan asked as the girls took their seats at the laden table.

"Yeah, come on you two, we wanna know." Brooke pushed.

Cooper and Peyton shared a look, wincing slightly now that the big moment was finally there.

"Do you want to, or shall I?" Cooper asked gently, running his hand up and down her thigh in a gesture of comfort.

"You." She said in a small voice, "I can't."

The group looked on expectantly with a confused gazed. Well, all but Nathan who was helping himself to a bread roll until Haley slapped his hand away from the food.

"Okay," Cooper smiled softly, he for one was excited by their news, "Peyton has won an internship at a record label,"

He paused to allow for the squeals and congratulations, grinning the whole time, his girl deserved the praise.

Peyton managed a small smile for her friends, "There's more, Guys."

She nodded to Cooper for him to continue.

"And the job is in LA." He finished.

"LA?" Brooke repeated faintly, "But that's,"

"A great place for you to come and visit us." Cooper supplied for her. He really didn't want Brooke to get too worked up and cause Peyton to end up in a similar state.

"That's amazing news!" Haley said quickly. She could appreciate the courage it had taken Cooper and Peyton to make the decision. It hadn't been long ago that she and Nathan had been forced to make a tough decision of their own.

"Yeah, California, sweet." Nathan chimed in, praying that it was time to eat.

Lucas looked between his girlfriend and his nervous blonde friend, "That's a really great opportunity."

"It is." Peyton nodded thankfully, "Brooke?"

The brunette lifted her heavy hazel gaze to her best friend, "I'm gonna miss the hell out of your skinny ass, P. Sawyer."

Peyton broke into a wide watery smile at Brooke's words, seeing that she'd accepted the news and was happy for her in her own way.

* * *

"What did I tell you, Babe?" Cooper asked, smiling, as they loaded the dishwasher together.

He'd tried to convince her that her friends would be supportive but her thoughts had been clouded with doubt.

"I guess." She turned and leant against the counter top. "It doesn't make it easier though, leaving them."

Cooper smiled softly, in understanding. He pulled her into a tight hug, "There'll always be a way of getting on the next plane back here, okay?"

"Thank you." She whispered, clutching onto his shirt. Somehow he always knew. She was sure that without him she'd find the move near impossible. With Cooper at her side though she was actually beginning to look forward to it.

"You never need to thank me." He shook his head.

Peyton lifted her head to look her boyfriend straight in the eye, "No, I do. I really do. You make everything okay."

Cooper cocked a smile, "I try."

In response she lifted to her tiptoes and kissed him lightly, "I hope you're not expecting to see me much in the next few weeks."

"Why's that?" He asked, a frown pulling to his lips.

"I have a feeling that Brooke's going to demand my time for a while." Peyton explained, knowing her best friend too well.

Cooper nodded in agreement, "As much as I don't like sharing, I guess I will have you all to myself come the summer."

"Summer, fall, winter, spring…" Peyton told him, biting down on her lower lip. It was her own way of telling him that she was his, always, only with less scary words. She wasn't usually the one for big sentimental statements and she knew that he wasn't either.

He smiled the smile that she loved, "Summer, fall, winter, spring. I could get used to that."

And she knew that it was his way of saying always back to her.

* * *

It turned out to be that Peyton's guess was proved to be correct in the following week. Brooke truly did command all of Peyton's free time. She even begged Cooper to stay with Nathan and Haley for a while whilst she had a 'final run of slumber parties' with her best friend.

Peyton had rolled her eyes and claimed that the idea was lame but Cooper had read the emotion behind her eyes. He knew that really she'd found her best friend's dedication sweet. So he'd moved out without a word of complaint.

It wasn't as though he'd really moved out though. He was always around, which Peyton just loved. He explained that he had to be there to organise the move. If he left it to her they'd never make it to LA. And so Cooper spent the best part of the week making phone calls, arranging haulage and clearing up the Sawyer house. Peyton had thanked him endlessly and he'd known that she'd meant it sincerely.

"Coo-per," Brooke drawled from the couch where she and Peyton were curled watching _America's Next Top Model._

"Mmm?" He called back, expecting for her to want some more chips brought through or something. Against his better judgement, he padded through to the sitting room. Really, he didn't want to be in the same room that the show was playing, he found it loathsome.

Brooke shifted in her position to face Cooper, "Don't you want one last night with Peyton before you go ahead and desert her for Prom?"

Both Cooper and Peyton rolled their eyes at Brooke's way with words.

"I want every night with her." He shrugged, smirking his famous smirk.

Peyton's eyes hooded as she smiled.

"Excellent!" Brooke declared, "Only Broody has gone and bought the wrong colour corsage so I need to drag him to the mall and then I figure he can apologise to me somehow."

She winked and unfolded herself from Peyton's limbs. Cooper and Peyton could barely believe their luck. It wasn't that either of them minded Brooke spending every second with them…well Cooper minded a little but he was too nice to say so. They were glad to have a night alone though.

"So I'll be back in the morning," Brooke said.

"I have no doubt." Cooper muttered under his breath.

Brooke, thankfully, didn't hear, "And then P. Sawyer's mine. We are decorating the gym for Prom!"

She smiled widely and threw some air kisses to the couple before rushing out of the door. They nearly called out to her that she didn't have any overnight things and then they realised the ridiculousness of the statement.

"Decorating for Prom, huh?" Cooper asked through an arched brow.

"Don't." Peyton groaned. "You can't begin to imagine how torturous Brooke in charge of a full scale operation can be."

"Can't I?" Cooper shot back. He had a fair idea and it was nightmarish.

Peyton pulled him down onto the couch with her, "Make me forget tomorrow's coming."

"But it's Prom." He reminded her, skilfully switching the TV to another channel as he drew her into his arms.

She looked up at him through her wide emerald eyes, "It's Prom without you. That's different."

Instantly his expression softened, he hated that she was upset he couldn't make it. "Okay, let's see about making you forget about tomorrow."

He lifted her into his arms causing Peyton to squeal in delighted surprise. He pressed his lips gently against hers and expertly carried her upstairs to the bedroom, his lips barely leaving hers the whole time.

Setting her down on the bed he looked into her sparkling green eyes, "Helping you to forget?"

She smiled softly, "Actually you've reminded me, soon this is going to be our life; just you and me."

"Can't wait, Babe." He matched her smile and laid down beside her.

Peyton's fingers danced along his hairline, "And I'm sorry if I've made you feel guilty about Prom. It's just a lame dance, really it is."

He pulled her into his arms and smiled over her shoulder.

* * *

Peyton sighed, it wasn't as though she wasn't enjoying Prom, because deep down she was. Spending a night with all of her friends, forgetting about the exams and all the drama and just having fun, it was a nice release from the real world. Yet the night was missing something; it was missing Cooper.

All of her friends were coupled off and dancing the night away.

Nathan was cautiously waltzing Haley around, both of them smiling widely, causing Peyton to smile too. Brooke and Lucas were slow dancing, barely moving from their spot. They were just swaying gently; Brooke nestled in Lucas' embrace. Skills and Bevin were ripping around the floor at what could only be described as dangerous in Peyton's opinion, but was quite funny to watch. Then there was Mouth and Shelley, both nervously enjoying the innocent dance that they were sharing, finally losing some of their inhibitions about what everyone else thought.

The song ended, and people began to filter back to their seats or to the punch table.

"Hey!" Brooke greeted her friend as she plopped down next to her, "How stinking great is Prom?"

"It's amazing." Peyton replied in a voice that wasn't her own.

Brooke smiled happily, gazing towards Lucas who was getting drinks, "This night's just perfect, and I can't believe it's going to end soon. Who's having the best party after?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know, I was thinking maybe I'd go straight home."

"Aw, come on, Peyton, we've been talking about Prom since forever, you can't ditch me!" Brooke pouted.

"I'm not ditching you, you've got Lucas. It's him who you're really going to spend your night with. You know what I mean." Peyton brushed it off lightly.

"He _is_ looking too hot to resist tonight." Brooke remarked upon her boyfriend, "But you're my best friend. Hoes over Bros, right? Do you wanna hang out at the party? Broody will understand."

Peyton shook her head, chuckling, "Thanks for the pity date, but it's not necessary. I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure, Peyton?" Brooke asked uncertainly.

Peyton nodded defiantly, "It's Prom, Brooke, besides your wedding this is like the biggest night of your life, right?"

Brooke laughed, "Okay, Buddy."

Lucas returned with the drinks, as Brooke's _favourite _song came on. Brooke looked from her boyfriend to her best friend.

"Go and dance." Peyton instructed, to the delight of the brunette. Peyton smiled as they walked back to the dance floor but the smile never reached her eyes.

She watched a little longer, as her friends had their magical night with the one they loved. She felt a pang of sadness that she was alone, without the one that she loved. Before she had the chance to sink any further into misery though, her cell phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, she smiled.

"Cooper!" she said, her voice perking as she did.

"Hey," he greeted in his deep, raspy tone, "How's the Prom?"

"It's okay, I'd prefer to be with you though."

Peyton almost heard the smile on his lips, "I'm glad you said that."

She frowned, "Way to cheer me up."

"Are you upset?" Cooper asked, concerned, "What's happened?"

"Nothing." Peyton tried to wave away the issue, "I just miss you, that's all."

"I miss you too, Babe." Cooper returned, "Listen, sorry to drag you out, but it's really noisy your end, could you step outside?"

"Sure!" Peyton replied rapidly, "I could do with the fresh air anyway."

Peyton weaved her way through the couples and the tables, and strode swiftly towards the exit doors.

"Can you hear me better now?" Peyton asked when she reached the quad.

"Crystal clear." Cooper replied.

She smiled, "How's Charlotte?"

"I wouldn't know." Cooper said, "You look stunning, Peyton."

She gasped and turned around. Her eyes locked on his and both of them grinned from ear to ear. He was leant casually against a sleek looking black convertible that Peyton didn't know the name of. He was looking handsome as ever, dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt.

She sped towards him, barely believing that he was there. When she reached him she slung her arms around his neck and let him twirl her in his arms.

She laughed in surprise and utter joy at him turning up to Prom. She leaned in towards him and initiated a long kiss.

They parted for a second and chuckled in a mutual happiness. Cooper then tilted his head and pulled her in once more for another loving, supple kiss.

"You taste so good," Cooper laughed, "You're distracting me from why I'm here."

"Oh?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, "I hope I'm not keeping you from another girl?"

"Never." He promised, "I'm here to whisk you away."

Peyton smiled, "Because all girls want to be taken _away_ from Prom!"

"You're not all girls, Peyton; you're my girl."

Peyton blushed, loving the way that he made her feel on top of the world. He opened the passenger door for her, held it open, and helped her into her seat with her dress.

"Where are we going?" Peyton asked, giddy with excitement.

He sent her his signature smirk, "That's the surprise, Babe."

A short car ride later, they arrived at the beach that Peyton recognised as the place she'd fallen asleep on Cooper, what seemed like forever ago.

"Do you remember?" Cooper asked as he opened her door and offered a hand.

She nodded, "Of course. I haven't been down here since, it's so beautiful."

Cooper took her hand in his own and led her down the winding path to the beach.

"Oh." She said softly, disappointment in her voice.

He stopped and turned to her, worry etched on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just hoping that we'd be alone, and there are people down there." Peyton smiled sadly.

Cooper looked to where she was pointing and his forehead creased.

On the sand stood a small group, they didn't look like a rowdy group of teens or anyone who'd cause any trouble. The tiny crowd of people were gathered around in a small ring, chattering together.

"Just pretend they're not here." Cooper offered as they neared the sand.

Peyton slipped off her heels to walk on the sand, she stood at her true height, almost a head shorter than Cooper. He took her shoes from her so that she didn't have to carry them, as they headed towards the waterfront.

As they got nearer, Cooper signalled to the small group of people who were also occupying the beach.

A generator sounded and the beach suddenly came to life, fairy lights were trailed around the fences and around the small area the group was gathered in. In the centre sat a familiar record player.

Peyton was too shocked to speak, "Cooper," she breathed.

"You like it?"

"I love it! I can't believe you did this! All of this, it's amazing!" Peyton gaped, "This is, I don't know what to say, Cooper, this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. I really don't know what to say!"

"Say you'll dance with me." Cooper suggested.

"Until the sun rises." She grinned, gladly placing her hand on his shoulder and taking her position.

Cooper sent another nod to the group and soon music filled the air. The couple took their first few steps, not able to take their eyes from one another.

"Gavin DeGraw." Peyton whispered, "More Than Anyone."

Cooper nodded, a soft smile playing on his lips. He knew that she'd recognise the song instantly, such was her talent.

"Nathan and Haley's wedding song." Peyton remembered.

Cooper's expression twisted, "Not actually what I was going for, but you're right."

"The first song we danced to." Peyton returned the smile and nestled closer.

"_That's_ where I was going with it." Cooper chuckled, dropping a kiss on her curls, "You look beautiful tonight, Peyton."

She flushed, "Thank you."

"Sorry for dragging you away from your friends and Prom." He apologised, genuinely.

"Cooper, this is a million times better than the Prom." She assured him.

"What about all those guys you left queuing up to dance with you?" Cooper joked, although his insecurities began to show through.

Peyton's eyes softened, she reached up on her tip-toes and placed a velvety kiss on his lips, "I'm happy just to dance with you."

_So I wasn't going to put Prom in here but it just kind of fitted somehow, anyway, let me know what you thought!_


End file.
